Mobian Mean Girls
by Thunder Croft
Summary: School never taught Amy three things: How to deal with her BFF's drama's, how to deal with her crush on Sonic the hedgehog, and how to deal with the school's mean queen bee-Sally Acorn. Join Amy as she makes her way through Mobius High as the new girl. It can't be that bad, can it? Read on to find out! Major SonAmy, Silvaze, Tailsmo. Minor Sonally, Knuxouge. No flames. Enjoy! T.C
1. Getting foodized while making friends

**Here is the first chapter of my new story. Remember, it's all in Amy's P.O.V**

**Enjoy!**

Mobian Mean Girls

Chapter 1-Getting food-ized while making friends

A new start. New school. New friends. A chance to start again.

Well, the person who came up with all that has never been the new girl at Mobius High.

My parents and I had left our old town because we got a new job offer. I hated saying goodbye to my old friends. But I had convinced myself that this new school would be just as good, and I would make new friends. Maybe even better friends.

I was eating my words three periods later, as I gingerly made my way across the canteen.

There is set order in the canteen. The science geeks sit together on one table (I had to practically leap out of the way when a grey wolf mixed two liquids together and caused an explosion). Then there are the jocks, who throw footballs and rugby balls all over the place, hitting any passersby. Unfortunately, in my old school, I had been hit in the face by them too many times to keep track of. Next to the jock table, is the worst table. The popular chicks sit there, sneering about any other girl who hasn't plastered a ton of make up on her face or hasn't got designer clothes. Hanging my pink hair over my face, I tried not to make eye contact with them. I noticed that there was a brown chipmunk sitting in the middle, who seemed to be the main one. She was pretty, her light blue eyes sparkling when she talked. Her red cropped hair fell perfectly, as it contrasted with her blue waistcoat. Her outfit was a little revealing, but it looked stunning.

A little too stunning. I was too busy trying to hide from her that I didn't notice the football which had rolled into my path. I slipped; my tray of food flying into the air before landing all over me. My pink dress was covered in sticky spaghetti and my hair was drenched in milk. The whole canteen gasped before bursting into laughter.

"OMIGOSH! Talk about humiliating!" I looked up to see who was commenting at my fall. A white rabbit was sitting next to the chipmunk. The rabbit was smirking, "You're meant to eat it...not wear it!"

I felt like I was gonna burst into tears. Or strangle someone. Although, I don't think strangling someone is legal, so the chances are, I was going to burst into tears.

"Hey, leave her alone, Suki!"

I opened my eyes, peering at the person who had come to my rescue. A curious and pitiful looking blue hedgehog was bent down next to me. I backed away, thinking he was going to take a picture or something. He simply held his hand out, extending it a little further.

"Don't be mean! Why don't you come over here to make amends?" The chipmunk pointed at the seat next to her, obviously flirting._ Man, she's got it bad, _I thought to myself. A mongoose was sitting there, but after a quick glare from the chipmunk, she moved. The rabbit, named Suki, pulled a fake 'hurt' look at the blue hedgehog. But he simply raised an eyebrow, sarcastically.

"I'm being mean? That's rich! No thanks, Sal. I got my own table," The boy grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the floor. It was still slippery from the milk, so he had to grab my other hand to steady me. I blushed, hoping people weren't looking. However, they seemed pretty impressed that I hadn't lost it yet, so they turned back to chatting with their friends. Maybe a lot of people had done the same thing, so it wasn't that funny anymore?

_Let's hope so, _I thought.

However, there was still one person looking at me. The chipmunk. (If I remember correctly, she had been called Sal. Probably short for Sally). Sally was glaring at me, for some reason. Well, that was another possible friend crossed off the list.

"You okay?" I focused back on what was happening. The blue hedgehog was staring at me, waiting for me to answer,

"Well, I've got food all over my clothes and hair and the whole canteen was just laughing at me. I've had better days!" I smiled, even though it wasn't that funny. The boy smiled, warmly. His laugh made my stomach go fluttery. For some reason.

"Fair enough!" Taking my hand, he led me towards another table, which I hadn't noticed. I couldn't tell what the people were like, they all looked...unique and different. Then again, this must have been this boy's friends, so I could imagine them being a bit different.

But in a good way.

"No point in crying over spilt milk," The blue hedgehog smiled, laughing, cutely, at his joke.

Wait, what?! Cutely?! Where did that come from?

"Hey! Sonic! Over here!" another voice called out. I looked over at the table, my stomach going queasy when I saw that the people on the table were staring back at me.

"Not again..." A purple cat muttered into her book, looking at me, apologetically. The silver hedgehog next to her rolled his eyes,

"Yep. Another innocent victim has been food-ized," I giggled at the hedgehog, stopping abruptly when he glanced at me, curiously.

"I've never heard of being 'food-ized' before," I explained. The purple cat closed her book, grinning at me,

"Yep. Congrats! You've been food-ized! This means you've been attacked by the canteen food because of the jocks. Don't worry. The last person to get food-ized was Cosmo," The cat nodded at the green seedrian sitting opposite her. Cosmo blushed,

"Hey! That was ages ago, Blaze!"

"Yet you still blush whenever I mention it!" Blaze scooted over onto one side of her seat, patting it softly, "Have a seat...?"

I paused, waiting for her to finish her sentence. It suddenly hit me that she was asking for my name,

"Oh! I'm Amy! Amy Rose!" I went to sit down, but stopped when I realised that I would be pulling away from my saviour, the mysterious blue hedgehog. However, he was no longer holding my hand, and he sat himself down in another seat on the table. I wondered how he could have moved that fast to get to his seat. Nervously, I sat down in the seat next to Blaze.

"Okay, since you're new, I'll introduce you to us. We're the only sane people in this hellhole of a school" Blaze was cut off by a youngish looking rabbit. And she looked a lot sweeter and nicer than Suki,

"Language, Blaze!" The rabbit said, sharply, not looking up from her cheese sandwich. Blaze smiled at her,

"Sorry. Okay...so, introductions! I'm Blaze, obviously. That's Cream," Blaze pointed at the small rabbit, who waved at me, happily,

"Hi, Amy! You'll love it here! I started a year ago, and I got covered in food too!" Cream didn't seem at all fazed by her memory.

"Is it some kind of initiation test, or something?" I joked, tugging some spaghetti out of my hair. Blaze started to laugh, loudly, making me jump,

"No...but I wouldn't be surprised! Right...this is Cosmo," Blaze moved her hand to Cosmo. Cosmo was also a young looking girl, who had short bobbed green hair. She looked elegant and lean for a seedrian. But I wouldn't know, because I've never actually met one.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Amy" Cosmo smiled at me, shyly. I smiled back at her, knowing what it's like meeting new people. I also felt shy when I had to be introduced to new people.

"That's Tails," Blaze continued, as she nodded at a yellow, twin-tailed fox. He was in the middle of taking apart a mobile phone. He beamed at me with a friendly smile. Laying his screw driver on the table, Tails shook my hand,

"Hi! As Blaze said, I'm Tails. On account of my tails!" He flicked his two tails on cue. I laughed, clapping his act. He bowed, milking it for all he was worth.

"Oh, don't let Tails near any gadgets you have. Cause he'll take them apart," Blaze warned, sticking her tongue out at Tails. Her tongue was pointed and long, unlike my flat, round tongue. Tails simply shrugged, carrying on with his project, "This is Silver," Blaze pointed at the silver hedgehog next to her. Older than Cosmo, Cream and Tails, Silver had bright illuminated yellow eyes, which gazed right into my skull. I looked away shyly, watching in awe as Cream's glass of water started to edge along the table. It stopped in front of Silver, who grinned at me before licking his lips and taking a sip. He downed the whole glass, sighing appreciatively. Cream pouted at him, looking very cute,

"Silver! Get your own!" She moaned, as Silver smiled, deviously. I realised my mouth was still open, like a goldfish. I closed it, firmly.

"Yeah...a lot of people have that reaction," Blaze must have seen my shocked expression, "Silver's psychic, and he always shows off about it,"

"Hey! If you've got it – flaunt it!" Silver nudged Blaze in the ribs. She sighed at him, smiling. I grinned, wondering if they were dating. They seemed close, and they looked cute together.

"Anyway...he's Shadow," Blaze turned from Silver to an ebony hedgehog, who was drawing in a battered old notebook. He had red striped on some of his quills, but he was black all over. Shadow looked up when his name was mentioned, but nodded at me, without a word. I gave him a small smile, feeling uncomfortable. Cosmo must have noticed, because she placed her hand on my arm,

"Don't worry. That's just Shadow. He's always like that," Cosmo explained, rolling her beautiful blue eyes. I grinned, biting my lip. _I wonder what Shadow's sketching, _I thought.

"Ahem," Blaze coughed, wanting to continue with her introductions. She pointed at a female bat who was making her way towards our table, "This is..."

"Rouge!" I yelled, interrupting Blaze. Blaze blinked at me, a little shocked at my rise in volume, "You know her?"

Rouge sauntered over to the table. When I yelled, her face lit up in glee, "Amy! Amy Rose! OMG! I haven't seen you in ages!"

I wanted to rush up and hug her, but that would look a little weird. Also, I didn't want to embarrass her in front of her friends. I didn't want to embarrass myself either, on account of the fact that I needed all the friends I could get.

And besides, they all seemed quite nice. Like...they actually wanted to be friends with me.

"How do you two know each other?" Tails asked, actually looking up from his pile of screws and bits of plastic. I grinned, sheepishly, as I felt my face heat up.

"I used to go to Amy's school, before I moved here," Rouge explained, to my relief. She placed herself next to Shadow, who carried on drawing, not looking up at her, "Hey Amy, can I see your timetable?"

"Sure," I replied, passing my piece of crumpled paper over to her. With her eyebrows raised, Rouge started to write on my timetable. I decided to leave her to it.

"Oh, that explains it! Okay, two more to go!" Blaze looked at the red echidna who was sitting on the very end of the table, "You wanna introduce yourself, Knux?"

The red echidna sighed, his eyes closed, "Sure. But I'm Knuckles, Amy. Not Knux," True to his name, Knuckles had huge hands which were curled into fists. I mentally told myself that I didn't want to get in a fight with him. His red dreadlocks hung straight, showing me his tired expression.

"But we all call him, Knux," Cream giggled, batting her eyelashes when Knuckles gave her a small glare.

Blaze took a sip from her coke can, "Yep, thanks, Knux. And finally, we have...oh,"

"What?" I said, curiously looking at the empty seat opposite Knuckles.

"Sonic...he's gone. Again," Blaze told me, "He's always doing that. With his speed, he's there one minute and gone the next,"

"His speed?"

"Yeah, he is the fastest person in the school. I would go as far to say the whole planet!" Silver smiled, warmly.

"That explains why Knux can never catch him," Rouge passed my timetable back to me, winking at a shocked Knuckles.

"You're batty!" He yelled, causing a few people to stare.

I glanced at the timetable. Rouge had written down which subject I had with them all. I had science with Tails, maths with Silver and Blaze, English with Cream, P.E with Rouge, History with Knuckles and Shadow and geography with Cosmo. I noticed that I had art with Sonic, and I had art today. Maybe I could ask why he left.

"Sonic is the one who helped me up, right?" I asked Cream, as she seemed to be watching me.

Yep! That's Sonic! He's like that! Although, he seemed to like you. He never brings anyone to our table," Cream explained, as she winked at me, coyly.

"Not even Sally?"

My comment caused everyone to stop chatting. They all were staring at me, even Shadow.

"Sally? Why would you say that?" Cosmo asked.

"Well...she seemed to like him. And he seemed to like her. I thought they were..." I didn't need to finish my sentence, because Silver and Knuckles were too busy snickering.

"Amy! Sonic doesn't like Sally!" Silver laughed. I suddenly felt pretty stupid.

"Shut up, Silver! She's new!" Rouge smacked Silver round the head, causing Shadow to smirk at him. I thought Blaze would have told Rouge off, but she didn't seem that concerned.

"Sonic isn't a romance guy. He's too busy running off," Tails explained, "Anyway, if he did, he would tell me,"

"But, you're right. Sally likes Sonic. So if you're hoping for a romance with Sonic, you've got to deal with his disappearing act **and **an angry Sally," Cosmo finished.

"What?! A romance with Sonic?! No way! I've just met him!" I quickly told them. But Cream, Cosmo and Rouge smiled at each other, knowingly.

"Sure, hun," Rouge got up, dumping her tray on the side, "C'mon, Shads. We've got geography,"

Shadow sighed, slinging his notebook into his duffle bag, "Don't call me Shads," The pair walked away, still arguing. Cream got up and stood by the door, waiting for me,

"Come on Amy. The English teacher will kill us if we're late"

I followed Cream, waving to the others as I went. They smiled and waved back; giving me hope that maybe I did have some friends. They seemed keen, so that was a start.

However, secretly, I couldn't wait until art. To see Sonic again.

No! To see why he left...yeah, that was it.

There was no way that Rouge was right. I did NOT have a crush on him. No way!


	2. Silver & Blaze save my life using coffee

Chapter 2 –Silver and Blaze save my life using coffee

English was fun. Compared to my old school, this school is pretty slack. The teacher wasn't in today, so we were told we could spend this time doing homework. However, most of the class were either chatting or texting. A few of the boys were play fighting, but they soon stopped when another teacher walked in to check up on us. When the teacher left, me and Cream started to chat.

"So, do you like it here, Amy?" Cream asked. I thought she would have started on her homework, because I could see that she had a huge maths textbook in her bag. But she carried on smiling at me, waiting for me to reply. I didn't have any homework yet, so I thought about Cream's question,

"It's okay here. I mean, the school I came from was pretty average. There were a few nice people there...but I like it here. You all seem really nice," I blushed when I realised what I had said. I didn't want to sound desperate and sucky. But Cream simply giggled at me,

"Aw! That's sweet!" Cream pulled her face into a creepy look, her tongue scraping across her teeth. However, her eyes were lighting up with laughter, "But I can be pretty mean if I want!" To show me, Cream growled, feebly. I laughed at her,

"You can't be mean, Cream! You're too cute!" Cream gave me a wink, making me laugh even harder. I'd never laughed that hard in my life, and here I was, nearly crying with laughter at a little rabbit who I barely knew.

"Well, I might be nice. And the others are nice too. Well...Shadow can be a little intense, but he is still a nice person," Cream stopped laughing, breathing hard, "So you'll fit right in! I mean, we sometimes invite new people to our table...but they soon find other people who they like better," Cream looked a little sad, but she continued anyway, "...I thought you would be the same, when Sonic brought you over. But, you seem different,"

I suddenly felt a little bit bad, even though I hadn't done anything wrong, "No way. You're stuck with me now. I hadn't found anyone who's my kind of person until I met you guys. You'll soon get fed up with me,"

"Don't bet on it! I've never seen the others actually make conversation with anyone outside our group. And anyway, you know Rouge, so that's a start," Cream suddenly started to jump up and down in her seat, excitedly, "I know! Everyone's coming over to my house tomorrow night! The girls are sleeping over, and the guys are staying for a while. You should come! We can get to know you that way! That is...if you want to come,"

"Of course I do!" I reassured her, "I would LOVE to come! Are you sure you're mum won't mind?"

"Oh no! My mum would love to see a new face. She'll like you, I'm sure of it!" Cream started to put her brown rucksack onto her back. Glancing at the clock, I saw that we only had a couple of seconds until the bell was going to go. I grabbed my red bag, hanging it across my body.

The bell rang, causing everyone to run out of class, trying to get to their next lesson without being late. I hugged Cream, thanking her for inviting me to her sleepover.

"Don't worry! It'll be great! I guarantee it! Come to my house at 7:00," Cream pulled out a purple notebook and scribbled down her address, handing the torn piece of paper to me, "But I'll see you tomorrow, so we can talk about it then!" Cream headed off, turning before she left the class room to wave at me, "Have fun...with Sonic in art!"

I gasped, about to yell after Cream. However, wisely, Cream had left by then, leaving me alone in the classroom. Running a little, I skipped to my next class. It might have been maths, but I was happy about three things:

I, now, FINALLY had some friends! And they seemed really nice!

I had been invited to a sleepover on my first day here! My first day at my old school had been nowhere near as good! (I spent the whole day reading. What?! I love Twilight!)

I only had one lesson until I could talk to Sonic. So I could thank him about lunch! Nothing else...

However, I did still need to get through maths until art. I pulled out my crumpled timetable, wondering where maths was. It was down the corridor, so I quickly picked up the pace, avoiding all the rowdy boys who were standing by their lockers. I noticed that Rouge had written 'Silver and Blaze' next to 'Maths'. At least I had some people who I knew in my class. However, I couldn't help but glance at the writing next to 'Art'. In the corner, Rouge had written:

'_Art...with your boyfriend, Sonic xxx Rouge xxx'_

I sighed, folding my timetable back into my pocket. By now, I had reached the maths classroom. I quietly snuck in, hoping that the teacher wouldn't notice my lateness. However, Blaze and Silver solved that problem. I saw Silver nod slightly, just as the teacher's coffee mug fell over, pouring coffee all over the floor. While the class was distracted, I managed to sneak over to Blaze and Silver, who had saved a seat next to them for me. I smiled at them, gratefully.

"Thank you so much, you guys!" I breathed, setting my bag on the table, and pulling out my textbook, "I dunno what I would have done if you hadn't done that!"

"Well...we weren't exactly going to let our friend get a detention, were we?" Blaze smiled, carefully aligning her maths book and her Harry Potter book, so that she could read her book and look like she was studying.

"Yeah...and anyway, I have always wanted to do that! I've just never got a good enough excuse to be able to do it!" Silver snorted at his joke, his eyes lit up, happily, "So, thank YOU, Amy!"

I sat back in my chair, still grinning at them both. They both smiled back, before turning to listen to the teacher's lecture on trigonometry. I started to take notes, still feeling like I could reach the stars.

...

My head had started to hurt by the end of maths. No matter how happy I was, I still hated maths. It would make my head spin at the end of every lesson. So it's not surprising that I didn't ever get that many good marks in maths.

"Urgh...talk about confusing..." Silver moaned, clutching his head. He told me that he also had trouble, so that meant that Blaze got stuck with explaining everything to me and Silver.

"I thought it was fun!" Blaze admitted, hugging her book to her chest. Silver and I stared at her, confused and shocked.

"Maths and fun are never meant to be in the same sentence!" I cried, smiling at the same time.

"I agree with Amy. Blaze...maths isn't natural!" Silver agreed.

"Whatever, Silver. You don't think anything's natural if it involves hard work!" Blaze rolled her eyes at me. I couldn't help but think they looked cute together,

"Anyway, I've got art next," I told them, starting to head off down the corridor. Silver and Blaze looked at each other, knowingly.

"Silver, remind me...who else has art today?" Blaze grinned, flashing her pointy, white teeth.

"If I'm correct Blaze, I think that it's that certain blue, speedy hedgehog that our dear friend Amy has a little crush on..." Silver finished, winking at me.

"I don't!" I yelled, shaking my head that them.

"She does," The pair said, simultaneously.

"Right, I've got science next," Blaze said, also walking down the other end of the corridor, "See you tomorrow at break or lunch, Amy! You're coming to our table, right?"

"If you want me there," I replied, cautiously.

"Of course we do! I have a feeling you're gonna change things around here. Which is a good thing, by the way," Silver headed off after Blaze, "See ya, Amy. I've got French next. I'll see ya tomorrow!"

I watched as they both headed off towards their classes. I started to walk the other way, pulling my old pink Samsung phone out of my pocket. I looked at the time, swearing a little when I saw I was 6 minutes late.

"Aw, crap," I muttered, feeling a little wind swoosh past me, "I'm gonna be late!"

"Don't worry, so am I,"

I spun round, wondering who was listening to my mutters. I gasped in surprise when I saw Sonic standing next to me. Clasping into his sketchbook, he walked up to me, grinning.

"It's Amy, isn't it?" He asked, heading towards the door. I had to jog up to him to catch up. Silver was right, he was fast. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me. He must have run fast enough to catch up with sound! Which was impossible, right?

Once again, I cursed my lack of scientific knowledge.

"Ermmm...yeah. I'm Amy," I blushed, furiously.

"Yeah...you're the one who slipped over in the canteen, right?" Sonic held open a door for me, acting like a gentleman. I noticed that the door to art was a few meters away. The teacher was going to kill us. However, Sonic didn't seem bothered.

"Don't remind me..." I sighed as I turned a deeper shade of red, allowing Sonic to go into the classroom first. Cowardly, I know. But I didn't want to be the only one in trouble.

Opening the door confidently, Sonic glided into the classroom with no hint of worry on his face. His emerald green eyes glinted at me as he winked in my direction. I strode into the room after him. There was something about those eyes which made me feel confident too.

"Ahh...finally decided to join us, Sonic?" The teacher glared at Sonic, but her face softened when she saw me behind him. I was surprised that she hadn't yelled. Still acting cool, Sonic stepped back, placing his hand on the ridge of my back as he softly pushed me forward. His touch made my heart start to thump, loudly.

"This is Amy. She got a little lost, cause she's new. So I showed her the way here," Sonic explained, calmly. Although it wasn't technically true, I nodded along with Sonic's excuse.

"I don't believe that for one second, you mischievous blue hedgehog," The teacher laughed at Sonic and me. Her laugh was kind and warm, so I couldn't help but smile back. Sonic was smiling too, rubbing his quills, bashfully.

"So, I'm not sure I want to know what you were doing Sonic. Go sit down," Sonic went and sat down in his seat, at the teacher's command. She turned to me, "So, Amy. Where do you want to sit? I believe that art should be fun and relaxed, so I let my students sit where they like,"

I looked around the room. The room was quite big, so instead of having small desks, it was filled with three long benches which stretched from the walls of the classroom. However, the class wasn't that big, so there were a lot of gaps in between groups of friends. I watched as Sonic moved to the back row. I expected him to sit with a group of boys on the bench, as they high fived him when he walked past. But, instead, he sat by himself in the corner, getting his sketchbook out and getting on with the drawing task.

"Can I sit with Sonic?" I said, quietly. It wasn't that I was scared of the teacher; I was just worried that Sonic didn't want to sit with me. Maybe he just walked with me because he felt sorry for me.

The teacher looked at me, questioningly, "Are you sure? Sonic's a little bit of a lone wolf. Or hedgehog,"

Wondering what she meant by that, I shook my head, "No, I'm sure,"

"Okay. I'll let Sonic explain what you have to do," The teacher waved me away, "I'm Miss Green, by the way,"

"Thank you," I said, before joining Sonic. His expression was a little surprised when I sat down beside him, "Oh, hey!" He smiled warmly at me, looking up from his drawing.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" I waited for him to reply, but he just looked at me with a raised eyebrow,

"Of course I don't! Nice to have someone to talk to, who isn't obsessed with football or clothes,"

I took out a pencil, smiling, "I can't promise anything," Sonic laughed while I mentally told myself to not talk about clothes. My stomach started to melt at the sound of his laughter.

"Anyway, I didn't invite you over cause I thought you would have wanted to sit with the girls. If I'd have known you were going to sit here, I would have invited you," Sonic explained, talking while he continued with his drawing. My heart fluttered at his comment, for some reason. What was up with me today?

Oh no, it was NOT a crush! No way!

"Oh..."I looked over at the girls who were sitting in the front, trying to distract myself. I recognised some of them from French this morning, and the rest of them had been sitting at Sally's table at lunch. I definitely didn't want to sit with them, "They're not my kind of people,"

Sonic looked over at them, following my gaze, "Yeah...they're a little...selective,"

"That's a guy's way of saying that they're a bitch, right?" I lowered my voice at that comment. However, Sonic didn't lower the volume of his laughter, causing a few people to stare. Including Miss Green.

"Sonic, as much as I encourage you to express yourself, I didn't mean in the form of flirting. Less chatting more drawing!" She said, fondly. Wolf whistles escaped from a few pupils, as me and Sonic blushed at each other.

"Sorry," I muttered apologetically.

"Don't worry bout it. I'm always getting told off,"

"By the way, what are we meant to be doing?" I asked, suddenly realising that my paper was completely blank.

"Oh, we have to draw something that makes us feel something. It's all about expressing ourselves. So, if kittens make you feel happy, you'd think about kittens while you were drawing them. Apparently, it makes your drawings better,"

I sat back, thinking about what I could draw. I started to list things that made me feel happy.

My friends at lunch (but it would look a bit weird if I drew them. Plus, I'm not that good at art), Chocolate, Roses, my family, my cousin's pet Chao, Sonic, sunshine...

Wait?! What!? Sonic? Where did that come from!?

"Why are you blushing?"

I looked up from under my hair, to find Sonic looking at me, curiously. I blushed harder and tried to not look into his dreamy emerald eyes,

"No reason!" I gabbled, quickly.

"No, c'mon! Tell me! I wanna know!" Sonic grinned, causing my legs to go a little weak, "I'll show you my drawing if you tell me!"

I laughed, wondering how he thought that would persuade me, "That's not a good deal! It would just make me feel jealous to see your great drawing compared to my blank piece of paper!"

"Au contraire, Picasso. My drawing is really bad," Sonic moved his drawing in front of me, with the single swipe of his hand. I poured over the drawing, my mouth curving up into a smile.

It was good. He had been lying when he said his drawing was bad. He wasn't the best artist I've seen, but he was much better than me. It was the idea which made his work unique. He had drawn a self portrait of himself running through a beautiful meadow.

"I take it that running makes you happy?" I said, passing it back to him, "It's really good!"

"Thanks, but I know it's bad. Shadow's the artist. And yeah, I love running. It's my life," Sonic placed his pencil on the table, obviously deciding that he didn't want to draw anymore. I picked up my own pencil and started to draw my cousin's Chao, thinking it was the easiest thing to draw. I wished Sonic had elaborated on his love of running,

"Well, Silver did say that you were the fastest hedgehog in the school He also said you were the fastest thing on the planet," I winked, hoping he would explain. Sonic smiled, sheepishly,

"Yeah...a lot of people say I am. But I'm not sure," Sonic sat back, modestly, "Anyway, it's not like I'm allowed to do a lot of running. Especially in the corridors,"

I laughed at that, "Yeah, teachers aren't keen on that. Is that how you snuck up on me in the corridor?"

"I wouldn't call it sneaking! And yeah, I used my speed then..." Sonic admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't say anything then. I continued with my drawing, but I couldn't help but wonder how fast Sonic could run, if he ran at full speed.

By now, it was nearly the end of class. And the end of school. So far, my day had been pretty awesome. I was actually looking forward to tomorrow.

As the bell rang, I just finished my drawing. It looked okay from what I could tell. But I tensed up when Sonic peered over my shoulder at it,

"Hey! That's really good!" He gave me an easy smile, placing his hand on my shoulder. I could feel his touch making my heart beat faster. Was everything he did fast?

"It's okay, I guess..." I picked it up and placed it on Miss Green's desk. She smiled warmly at me, as Sonic placed his on her desk too. We walked out of the classroom together, as Sonic placed his over-the-shoulder black back onto his shoulder.

"Are you kidding? It was great!" Sonic walked towards a row of lockers, starting to unlock one which had the number 456 printed on it. I felt a shiver run up my arm when I realised that my locker was 460.

"Thanks," I gave up on trying to convince him that I was rubbish at art, and decided to grab my books for tomorrow. I pulled out my science book, because that was the only subject that I had given me homework. I locked my locker, and turned to Sonic, who had also finished.

"So, mind if I walk you home?" Sonic said, out of the blue. I tried to act cool, but my heart was jumping up and down. I'd never had a guy walk me home before.

"You don't even know where I live. I could live a hundred miles away for all you know," I winked, to show him I was joking.

"Out of school then," Sonic replied, pulling my bag strap, playfully, towards the door which led outside, "I mean, I wanna get to know you better if we're gonna be friends,"

"Friends?" I repeated, wondering what he meant.

"Well, yeah. We're friends, right?"

"Oh! Um...sure! Yeah, course we're friends," I could feel my face heating up again, "So, shall we go, **friend**?" I put an emphasis on the last word, hoping we would get my joke. He grinned on cue, opening the door for me again,

"Sure thing, **friend**,"

We walked out into the broad sunlight, following the path which every student seemed to be taking. I could see the gate, as it wasn't that far. My heart seemed heavier, as I wouldn't be able to spend that long with Sonic.

"So, you sitting with us at lunch tomorrow?" Sonic asked, striking up conversation.

"Well, probably. If you guys want me there," I was starting to wonder why everyone kept asking this question.

"Sure! Knuckles and Shadow seemed to like you and Tails and Cosmo said they really hoped you become one of us,"

"What about Rouge?"

"I haven't seen her. I'll ask her tomorrow,"

"Okay, cool. By the way, I seriously owe you one for helping me in the canteen,"

"Don't worry bout it! It was the least I could do. Sorry I didn't warn you before it happened,"

"Are you kidding?! You're my hero for doing that!" I shut my mouth when I realised what I had said. Sonic just laughed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty heroic!" The cobalt hedgehog pulled a superman pose, making me laugh at him. However, I soon stopped laughing, when I realised who was standing in front of us.

"Sonic?! What the hell is this?!"

It was Sally, and boy, was she mad.


	3. Not the dating kind of guy

Chapter 3 – Not the dating kind of guy

Before, I had felt happy and light, when I was walking along with Sonic. Now, it felt like Sally had pulled me back down to earth, angrily.

Although, Sonic didn't seem to notice my nervousness.

"Oh, hey Sal," Sonic said, flatly. He tried to walk past her, but she stood in front of him with her arms held out, purposely.

"Erm, forgetting something, Sonic?" Sally had a hint of pleading in her voice, but she soon covered it up by walking behind Sonic and starting to play with his quills. It was like I was a stranger secretly watching them.

"Hey!" Sonic swatted her hands away, smoothing his quills back down. I felt a little shocked that Sonic had an angry frustrated side to him. I'd only seen him happy and jokey. It made me wonder what else I didn't know about him.

"Aw, don't be moody, speedster! Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" Sally twirled her hair as she spoke, using all the tricks in the book. She obviously really liked him.

"G-girlfriend?" Sonic wore a confused look, "Sorry, Sal...but I think I'd remember that conversation,"

I was happy that Sonic had brushed her off so easily. Silver must have been right, he didn't like Sally! Not that I cared...right?

"Don't be coy, Sonic! I have cheerleading practice, please come! You're my good luck charm!" Sally's voice was getting desperate now. But Sonic still refused.

"Coy? Good luck charm? Sorry, Sal, maybe some other time," Sonic reached over and took my hand, pulling me away from Sally as he strode off with his head held high. I skipped after him, leaving a gobsmacked Sally behind me. I looked back, shivering because she was wearing a face like thunder. I clapped Sonic, appreciatively.

"Wow! Talk about better than a soap!" I wondered if he would get annoyed at that comment, but Sonic was soon back to his happy, joyful self.

"I wouldn't go that far. I mean, Sally's asked me out before," Sonic sighed, letting go of my hand. I balled it into a fist, trying not to feel hurt.

"Have you ever...dated?"

"Hm? Oh, no. I'm not the dating kind of guy. I like having friends who are girls...like you, Cream, Cosmo, Blaze and Rouge. But I've never dated or crushed on anyone before,"

"You mean you've never kissed anyone?!"

I clasped my hand over my mouth, wishing I hadn't said that. The thought had escaped me; I'd never meant to say it out loud. Sonic stopped, eyeing my up curiously.

"No, I haven't. Does that surprise you?"

I stood still, not sure how to respond, "Well, I...um...err... urgh..."

Sonic chuckled, stopping when we reached the gate. He bowed his head, sadly, "Well, I guess I better leave you here. Since you insist that we don't go past you're house,"

"Yep. You never know, I could live in a castle and be a vampire for all I know,"

"Ha ha! I'm guessing you're a twilight fan...right?" Sonic winked, mischievously, "Blaze is going to tell you off. She's a total Harry Potter freak,"

I nodded, remembering maths, "Yeah, she spent all of maths reading Harry Potter. While telling me and Silver the answers,"

Sonic ruffled his quills, "Yeah...I'm not all that hot at maths either,"

_You are pretty hot though, _my heart whispered. I was silently cursing, thanking my stars that I hadn't said THAT out loud.

"Well...maybe we could tutor each other? Like help each other with our maths homework?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea! How about next Monday? I mean I would say tomorrow, but I'm busy then,"

"Going to Cream's house?"

"Yeah, are you going too?"

"Uh huh. I'm staying for the sleepover afterwards,"

Sonic nodded, listening intently, "Right! She told me about that. She said it would be wrong if she invited the guys to sleep over. People would talk,"

"Yeah...I can see why," I started to giggle.

"Oh, by the way, you better have your wits about you at the sleepover. Rumour has it that Rouge has planned a deadly game of Truth or Dare,"

My heart started to beat fast. I sucked at Truth or Dare. And if I was correct, I remembered that Rouge was a master at giving good dares.

"Oh...really? That sounds interesting," I tried to act cool, twirling my quill to distract me. I didn't want Sonic to think I was a wimp.

"Right, I'm late. I've got to go. See ya Amy! I'll talk to you tomorrow," Sonic started to speed off, walking away in the other direction. I raised my hand slowly.

"Bye..."I whispered. I quickly dropped my hand to my side, hoping no one had seen me.

With mixed emotions, I started to head off home. My house wasn't that far, despite what I had said to Sonic. My mind replayed over the events which had just happened.

_Well...that was a very interesting end to a very interesting day, _I thought to myself.

(...)

"Hey, mum! I'm home!" I called, closing the door behind me. I didn't get a reply, so she must have been at work. My mum was a doctor, so she did have to work long hours. My dad worked in an office, a salesman, so I spent more time with him at home. But he also spent a lot of time at the office, so I had quite a lonely home life. Running up to my room, I slung my school bag onto my desk and leapt onto my bed. I sat back and stared at the ceiling. My room was painted pink, filled up with a wardrobe, my bed, my fluffy pink beanbag and my desk. It was pretty plain, but I liked it.

About an hour later of me thinking, my phone started to ring. Confused, I pulled it out of my pocket, glancing at the caller ID. I didn't recognise it, so I wondered how they had got my number. I hadn't given anyone my number. I pressed the green button, holding it up to my ear,

"Hello?" I asked, waiting to hear the voice reply.

"Amy?" I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Blaze.

"Hey, what's up? I don't remember giving you my number,"

"Rouge found your number and gave it to me, Cream and Cosmo. You don't mind do you?" I heard her voice wobble, worriedly.

"Not at all!" I smiled to myself, sitting up, "So, what's been going on?"

"Oh...nothing really. I wanted to know if this was the right number..." I could hear someone whisper in the background. I had a feeling Blaze wasn't alone. And she wanted to know something else.

"Okay, who's with you and what do you really wanna know?" I laughed to show I was joking.

"Aw, damn it!" I heard the phone switch to speaker, and Rouge came on the phone, "Hey Amy! Okay, we were dying to know how things went in art!"

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Blaze,"

I rolled my eyes, surprised that it was just them two, "It went like a normal lesson!"

"Oh c'mon! You've totally got a HUGE crush on Sonic! I want to know every detail!" Rouge had a sly tone to her words. I sighed before continuing,

"Nothing happened! We talked, that's all!" I could hear Blaze giggling.

"They flirted then!" Blaze started to laugh, causing Rouge to join in.

"Awwww! That's sweet! I never had Big Blue down as a romance guy! Love changes people!" Rouge said, between laughter.

"Sweet? Romance? Love?!" I started to laugh too. It was like a disease or something, "No way! Especially when Sally had a freak out cause she saw us walking out of school together!"

The laughter subsided, leaving Rouge and Blaze lost for words,

"Wait, what? You guys walked out of school together? Awww-"Blaze was cut off by Rouge.

" Never mind that! What happened with Sally?!"

"Well, not much. She just got annoyed cause I was with Sonic. She asked him to watch her do cheer practice, but he refused," I could practically hear Rouge raise her eyebrows.

"Oh really...hmmmm..."

"Rouge, I can hear your brain working. Mind keeping it down?" Blaze sighed, as I giggled.

"What can I say? I'm an intellectual! And, Amy Rose, you are so letting us help you win the heart of this boy!" I heard a clap come from their end of the phone. It sounded like Blaze and Rouge had high fived each other.

"Which boy?"

I gasped, rolling onto my side to find my mum staring at me from the door. Gulping, I spoke into the phone, "Guys, I might have to take a rain check on that one. I'll speak to you tomorrow. See ya!"

"Ahhh...gotcha. See ya at your locker Amy!" Rouge hung up the phone, leaving me to deal with my mum. I almost wished they hadn't gone.

"Urghhh...hi, mum!" I smiled, "How was work?"

"It was good, Amy. The staff are really nice and let's just say I was up to my eyes in blood!" I groaned at my mum's joke, feeling a little sick. She always had this habit of making horrible jokes about her work. That's one of the bad things about having a mum for a doctor. The good thing was that she was never out of work, "But never mind that, who's this boy that I heard about?! And how was your day? And did you make some friends? And who were those girls?"

I rubbed my forehead. I know that most girls would be thankful for a mum they can talk to easily, but honestly, I liked to keep my problems to myself. But my mum always expected me to talk to her openly. I did, I just didn't do it that often.

"Oh, it's nothing mum! It's just, you know, girl stuff!" I grinned, cheerily. I was definitely not going to tell her about Sally. That would be the stupidest mistake ever. My mum raised an eyebrow, not believing me. She flattened her purple quills, worriedly,

"Okay, he's called Sonic. He's just a FRIEND! Nothing more, nothing less. My day was good, a little rough at the beginning but it turned out okay. Yeah, I made a lot of cool friends and that was Rouge and Blaze, my friends," I counted my answers on my fingers, wondering if I'd answered all of her questions, "Oh, and can I go to a sleepover tomorrow? My friends Cream invited me. Along with Rouge, Blaze and Cosmo,"

"Hmmm...I guess so. But keep me posted on this Sonic guy," Mum ruffled my quills, before closing the door behind her. I sighed, deciding I should probably get out my science homework. However, my heart wasn't really set on studying different types of acids and alkalis. Weirdly.

(...)

The next morning, the air was crispy and thin. I loved this kind of weather. The wind was cold and harsh, and it made your breath turn to smoke. It also ruffled your hair, causing the cold to get to your head. However, it wasn't cold enough for snow. There was a slight layer of ice on the paths, which was normal for early November.

I rushed out of the front door, zipping my coat up as I went. I had to walk to school, since my parents had already left for work. But, that wasn't so bad, cause I liked walking to school.

Most of the time, I like to collect my thoughts and think to myself when I walk to school. Usually, I like to prepare for the day ahead, but I actually felt pretty relaxed and easy going about today. I had a feeling I had a lot to look forward to.

However, it turns out, I had some company today.

"Hey, new girl!"

I turned round to find some of the students from my school walking behind me. I nearly slipped on the icy pavement because I was so surprised by them. There were three o f them; a blue fox, a black wolf and a huge grey rabbit. I recognised the rabbit.

"Hey! It's you! You're the idiot who tripped me up yesterday in the canteen!" I yelled, wanting to teach this guy a lesson. However, he was a lot taller and bigger than I was.

"Watch it, girly," He warned, nudging the black wolf.

"Yeah...you don't wanna mess with us," The wolf grinned evilly, before grabbing me by the wrist and pushing me into a garden wall, "Meet the bad guys,"

I gave a small scream, struggling against the wolf's iron grip. However, I couldn't get free. Luckily for me, I didn't have to.

"Play time's over, ladies,"

I glanced over, smiling happily when I saw Sonic leaning against a lamppost. He seemed pretty chilled, like the weather, but his eyes were flashing with fury.

The three boys pulled away from me, keeping their eyes on Sonic, fearfully. They edged round him, making their way in the direction of the school. The wolf glanced at me before leaving,

"You got lucky this time..." He growled, but Sonic shot a frightening look in his direction as he walked towards me,

"You'll have to go through me first," Sonic spat, turning back to me when the wolf sauntered after his friends. I sighed, placing my hand over my heart.

"Thank you..." I breathed, "I dunno what I would have done without you,"

"Oh, I dunno..." Sonic surprised me by picking me up, bridal style, "I think you had it covered. Allow me to give you a ride to school,"

Without warning, Sonic started to run along the road, speeding so fast that every colour started to merge together. Yesterday, I had wondered how fast Sonic could run. I think this answered my question.

I gasped, keeping a firm grip around Sonic's neck. He looked down at me, smiling as he ran. It never occurred to me that he was acting a little weird. I mean, how many guys pick up a girl they met yesterday? But I didn't notice this, because I was too entranced with my 'journey' to school.

In a couple of minutes, we arrived at school. It should have taken me 45 minutes, but thanks to Sonic, we were there in 3. He put me down on the ground outside the gate, a few people staring and pointing. Despite the cold, I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Thanks for the lift, Sonic," I gazed up at him, my heart somersaulting when he smiled back.

"No worries," He said, shrugging, "Least I could do,"

We made our way to our locker, not sure of what to say to each other. I grinned when I saw Blaze, Rouge, Cosmo, Silver and Knuckles gathered around by my locker. They broke away from their conversation when they saw Sonic and I walking towards them.

"Oh hey, lovebirds!" Knuckles yelled, shutting up after a hard elbow in the ribs from Rouge. However, Sonic didn't seem to notice, as he was staring down the corridor. I couldn't see a blush form on his face, so he couldn't have heard. I wish I could say the same for me.

"Hey, guys," I called, stopping at my locker. Once I had my books, I turned to ask Sonic a question.

But, like before, he was gone.


	4. This means war

**Okay, starting from tomorrow, it's the start of a new school year! (NOOO! No more endless writing! It's going to be hell!) So, my chapters will be a little later with the updates. Sorry, but I will come up with some ideas for chapters in class ;) Also, I know I have used The Plastics for this story, but I couldn't think of another name and it is called Mobian Mean Girls! Finally, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT try out any of these pranks. They are pretty mean and I'm not sure if they work! I got them from the internet and from friends! DO NOT TRY! (I did warn you...)**

**Plus, thanks to ****hannahtranter16**, **NintendoSegaFangirl26****, ****LateRoseRedwall**** and ****ProwerPower85**** for constantly reviewing! You're reviews inspire me to write! **

**Anyway, I don't own the Sonic characters or any pranks/names from Mean Girls. **

**Enjoy! XD**

Chapter 4 – This means war

_Damn, _I thought, _He's done it again. _

I watched the empty corridor for a couple of seconds, cursing because I hadn't asked him two question: Why he disappeared on the first day, and how he managed to find me on my way to school. However, my thoughts were broken by my friends.

"Amy? You okay?" Cosmo called, walking up to me.

"Yeah, you look a little lost. Where'd Sonic go?" Blaze whispered in my ear. I turned to them, smiling warmly,

"He disappeared. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to that," I walked up to the rest of them. Silver waved as Knuckles nodded, with a smile etched on his face.

"So...you and Sonic, eh?" He grinned, deviously.

"So not," I sighed, "What about you and Rouge though?"

Knuckles gasped, his face reddening. Rouge grinned, placing her arm on the echidna's shoulder, flirtatiously, "Oh yes...Knuckie's all mine," She purred, making the rest of us laugh. Knuckles knocked her arm off him, his eyes glaring at her.

"Rouge!" He warned. She pouted at him, but placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Anyway, are all of you guys going to Cream's today?" Cosmo asked, changing the subject. All of us nodded.

"Yep, you can count us in!" Silver shifted his weight, causing him to move closer to Blaze. I smiled at him, knowingly. He raised an eyebrow, but I decided not to say anything.

"As long as Rouge doesn't do her deadly Truth or Dare game!" Blaze added, shooting a glance at Rouge.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport, Blaze! My dares are brilliant!" Rouge grumbled.

"Yeah...last time I ended up sticking my head down the toilet!" Knuckles told us, causing me to snigger. Rouge heard me, her eyes lighting up.

"Exactly! It was funny!" Rouge sighed, starting to make her way to class. The rest of us followed, chatting amongst ourselves. I couldn't help but feel envy when I noticed Rouge's walk. She walked like a professional model, her feet exactly in front of each other. Her style of walking obviously worked, because it turned a few boy's heads. I wondered how Knuckles felt about that, but he didn't seem to notice. He was glancing at his iphone.

Strange. I didn't have Knuckles down as a gadget guy.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out. I recognised it, smiling when I saw Tails running towards us. His rucksack swung from side to side as he run, looking pretty cute. However, that was meant in a friendly way. I mean, I thought Cream was cute, but it didn't mean I loved her.

"Tails!" Cosmo had a huge smile on her face, her blue eyes lighting up. I gave her a side-on glance, my mouth curving into a smile. That girl seemed pretty happy to see Tails.

Cosmo coughed, trying to hide her smile. I decided I wasn't going to embarrass her or try and get details out of her, so I turned back to Silver and Blaze. They were in some long discussion about which was better: Harry Potter or Twilight. Normally, I would have joined in and told Blaze that Silver was right...Twilight was the best book ever written. But I didn't feel like it today.

"Okay, Amy. You have the final say on this. Which is better?" Silver asked, as Blaze put her hands together and mouthed at me 'please, please, please'. I smiled, feeling bad for Blaze.

"Sorry...Blaze. Twilight wins," I laughed as Silver cheered and Blaze started to fake cry.

"The world is ending!" Blaze moaned.

By now, we had reached the science block. Tails and I had science next, so we waved to the others and started to talk about the next lesson. I couldn't help but notice that Sally was glaring at me from across the corridor. Unfortunately for me, we had science together. Luckily for me, the bell rang, which meant that I could break away from her angry glare.

(...)

"Well, that was...tedious," I muttered, clutching my science book. Tails sighed, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand,

"Tell me about it..." He moaned. I stopped, my mouth in my heart when I saw Sally twirl over to me, her two friends following her with haste.

"Oh look. Its pinkie," Sally grinned, her hands on her hips. Her friends tittered, on cue. I recognised Suki and the raccoon next to her. She was called Molly.

_Stupid names, _I thought to myself. However, I kept it to myself so no one heard it but me.

"Listen, Sally...we" I started, but Sally cut me off.

"No...you listen," She walked up to me, her eyes clouded over like a storm cloud. Making me jump, her spiky blue boots with a raised heel made a loud clacking sound when she walked. She didn't seem so bubbly anymore, "New girl or not, NO ONE upstages me. Especially when it comes between me and my Sonic,"

"Sonic isn't yours! Like he's told you a MILLION times!" Tails yelled, "Get over yourself!"

Sally cocked her head towards Tails, breathing out of her nose, furiously, "Watch it, squirt! Or I'll make BOTH of your lives a living hell!"

The three girls clicked their fingers simultaneously, before sashaying off. I groaned, wanting to gag at all this drama and the clichés. Tails shivered,

"Whoa..." He glanced up at me, "You better watch out. They mean it! This is why our table sit together. Cause we unite in our hatred of Sally and her crew,"

"How come everyone acts like they adore her then?" I asked.

"I guess they're scared...fair enough,"

"Why what's she gonna do? Stab me with her stiletto?" I joked, but Tails didn't laugh along.

"Don't even joke. You better watch out...she's gonna try and ruin your life. With pranks, hurtful comments and rumours,"

I didn't feel that scared. I mean, they were a bunch of school girls! I've come across a lot worse! So I simply shrugged,

"No biggie! I know a few pranks myself; I'll just play some pranks on her,"

"It's not that simple..." Tails actually looked a little worried, "She is the queen of mean. No joke. Don't worry though, we'll help you out! I know Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow will want to help out. They really loathe her!"

"Yeah, hey, maybe we could plan some pranks at Cream's, right?"

Tails smiled, giving me a thumbs up, "Great idea! I'll tell the others! See you at lunch!"

The twin tailed fox smiled at me, nodding as he ran off. It suddenly occurred to me that I was late too. Although, I had no wish to be early for French. Yuck.

(...)

Three hours of being bored out of my mind later, it was finally lunch. This time, I was prepared. I edged around the canteen with Cosmo, dodging anything that went towards us, and watching my step. We made it to our table, without any food related accidents.

"Ahhh...it's good to see you without any food on you, Amy," Shadow complimented, surprising me by saying more than one word to me. Cosmo giggled, muttering to me that his notebook had been confiscated. That's why he was so chatty.

"I agree," I smiled warmly at him, deciding to sit next to him. He didn't say anything, so I thought that was a good sign.

"Anyway, enough with the pleasantries! We have more important things to discuss!" Rouge banged her fork on the table, causing everyone to look at her, expectantly.

"I agree. Sally's had this coming to her for a long time," Knuckles cracked his knuckles, making Cream jump. She nudged him, since she was sitting next to him.

"Okay, what I don't get is: why you guys hate her so much, what it is that she does, and how we're gonna teach her a lesson," I asked, looking away from Shadow's intense stare. God knows how Rouge managed to hang out with him.

"Right, here's the lesson in dealing with Sally..." Rouge was cut off by Silver.

"Hold up, shouldn't we wait for Cream and Sonic? They're not here yet," I looked around to find two empty seats next to Tails and Knuckles.

"I guess so. But I dunno how Sonic's gonna deal with this. You know what he's like," Rouge sighed, placing her head in her hands.

"Sonic's a peace maker. He might hate his enemies, but he doesn't like being horrible to people. Plus, I think he feels annoyed about the fact that Sally and him used to be friends. Well...they still are in her eyes," Shadow explained after noticing my confused expression.

"What do you mean they were friends?"

"When Sonic joined Mobius High, Sally became good friends with him. She wasn't so bad then," Knuckles continued, joining the conversation, "But then Sally started up 'The Plastics' and Sonic became friends with us,"

"What the fizzy pop are 'The Plastics'?" I asked, using my 'fizzy pop' expression. It was my way of not swearing.

"The Plastic are basically grade-A bitches!" Blaze muttered, slamming her tray down on the table. Cream, Cosmo and I jumped in surprise.

"Blaze!" Silver whispered, placing his arm around her shoulder, comfortingly.

"What did they do?" I asked, fearfully at Blaze's outburst.

"To me? They put eye drops in my water. Causing me to be sent home cause I couldn't stop being sick!" Blaze held her head in her hands, not making a sound. I didn't think she was crying, but I couldn't be sure.

"Omigosh! That's awful!" I cried, reaching over to pat Blaze's arm.

"That's The Plastics," Cosmo replied, through gritted teeth.

"What else have they done?"

"...there was the time they started the rumour about Kitty..."

"And when they taped a helium balloon to Rachel's skirt..."

"No, no! The time they released crickets in that boy's locker!"

"Or when they planted an open bag of dog poo in someone's locker...and it went all over Lunic!"

"Stop! Stop!" I yelled, not wanting to hear any more, "I get it! They're awful!"

"That is why they need to be taught a lesson!" Rouge said, firmly. I stood up; completely sure about what needed to be done.

"You're right. We need to stop them. If not for the whole school, for Blaze!" I sat back down, not wanting to make a show of myself. Silver stood up, clapping, as if I was Barack Obama. Sarcastically, I bowed.

"Right...and how do we do this exactly?" Cosmo asked, as she handed Tails his screwdriver, which had rolled across the table. Their fingers brushed against each other, causing them to both blush and pull away. _Awww..._I thought.

"We can talk about it later – at Cream's house," Knuckles suggested, finishing his last grape.

"Good idea!"

"Yeah nice one!"

"Good on you, Knuckie,"

"Rouge..." Knuckles growled.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Sonic called as he hurried to his seat next to Tails. Cream placed herself next to Rouge, elegantly.

"No prob! We were just talking about The Plastics!" Blaze informed them, shaking her head. I guess she didn't feel so embarrassed about her 'incident' anymore.

Cream stopped chewing at the mention of the group. Sonic carried on eating, but he looked a little paler,

"Why?" He asked simply.

"We're going to teach them a lesson," Rouge said, aggressively.

"We...are?" Cream gulped.

"Yeah! This'll be easy!" I said, positively.

"If you say so, Amy..." Sonic said, doubtfully.

We all glanced over at their table, where Sally was laughing at some poor mouse's outfit. She looked really nice, but Sally, Suki and Molly were claiming that they would rather come to school butt naked than wear that. Rouge gritted her teeth, Sonic rolled his eyes and Shadow glared at them. I clenched my fists,

"This means war,"


	5. The meaningless kiss

Chapter 5 – The meaningless kiss

"Okay, let operation Bring The Plastics Down, commence!"

We were all at Cream's house, and we had just planned a couple of KILLER pranks for our revolution. However, despite complaints from Shadow and Rouge, we had decided that we would wait before pranking them. We were the heroes here, not the villains. When or if they did something to us, we would retaliate.

"Alright...but, for the main event of this evening...my game of truth or dare!" Rouge rubbed her gloved hands together, smiling mischievously.

"Argh...not sure if I like this event," Silver groaned. Cream and Tails nodded at him. We were lounging around in Cream's living room. Vanilla, Cream's mum, was really nice and had gone out, leaving the whole house to ourselves. She was just a phone call away if we needed her, but we were allowed by ourselves.

Rouge, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze were lounging around on the floor in front of the TV, talking to all of us. Cream, Tails and Cosmo were sitting on the couch, playing a game of 'Go Fish'. I had placed myself on the arm chair, while Sonic had sat down in the arm chair opposite me. I bet Rouge had planned this, because she kept winking at me, cheekily.

"Don't be a spoil sport, Silver! It'll be fun! C'mon! We're starting!" Rouge sat up, patting the space next to her. Knuckles sat next to her, with Shadow on his left. Cream sat next to him, then Tails, then Cosmo, then Sonic and I sat next to Sonic and Rouge.

"Okay! Cream, do you have a bottle?" Rouge asked, getting up when Cream nodded.

"Yeah, check the fridge, Rouge," Rouge came back a couple of seconds later, with an empty milk bottle.

"Right, my lovelies...let the game begin!" With the flick of her wrist, the bottle was sent into a spinning frenzy. It slowed down, until it stopped in front of...

...Silver.

_Phew..._I thought, wiping my forehead with my sleeve. Silver pouted, his bottom lip stuck out comically.

"You did that on purpose, Rouge!" He moaned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Awwww...even if I did, it's still your go!" Rouge snapped, "Truth or dare, ma petite Silver?"

"Dare,"

"Okay...I dare you..." Rouge looked around the room for inspiration. Her expression lit up when Knuckles whispered in her ear. She grinned,

"I dare you to eat cheese and curry powder together!"

Silver raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Easy," He leapt up, running towards the kitchen. Coming back with a block of cheddar and a tin of curry power, he shook the tin over his creation. Silver closed his eyes before taking a huge bite of the curry-covered cheese. His eyes watered, as he gagged. The rest of us laughed, hysterically. Silver stuck out his tongue, little bits of curry powered still on his tongue. He must have known this, because he waggled it at Rouge, grossly.

"Okay! All right! You win! Now put your tongue back in your mouth!" She yelled, giggling still. Silver folded his tongue back into his mouth, proudly. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, as the bottle started to spin by itself.

"Show off," I heard Sonic mutter. I chuckled, quietly. However, Sonic still looked at me, beaming. I watched the bottle spin until it landed on Cream.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Silver asked a timid looking Cream.

"T-dare,"

"Wise choice..." Silver smiled, creepily, "Now...I dare you to give me ten pounds,"

Sighing, Cream pulled out a ten pound note, placing it in Silvers stretched hand. I think she gave it to him because she was grateful that it was easy. He pocketed it, confidently.

"That was rubbish, Silver!" Cosmo moaned.

"Well, I'm the one who's ten pounds richer," Silver said, finally. Cream rolled her eyes, spinning the bottle, without magic powers. Soon, it landed on Knuckles.

"Ummm...oh! Truth or dare?" Cream questioned. After a couple of seconds of thinking, Knuckles breathed in deeply.

"Truth,"

"Do you think Rouge is hot?" Cosmo and Cream giggled at each other, as Knuckles turned a deep shade of red. Rouge turned a little red too, clenching her fists as she waited for an answer.

"I'd think about this one, Knuckles..." Shadow winked at Knuckles, before smiling at me. I grinned back, vaguely noticing that Sonic was staring at me and glaring at Shadow.

"Argh! I'm not...urgh! I dunno?! I...yes," Knuckles mumbled after a lot of stammering. Blaze sighed, pressing a five pound note into Silvers palm. I laughed: Silver was making a fortune out of this game. Rouge turned a slight shade of pink as she nudged Knuckles in the ribs. She mumbled something in his ear, causing him to turn even redder. I didn't want to know what Rouge had said to Knuckles.

Knuckles coughed, spinning the bottle quickly. Probably to distract Shadow and Sonic from teasing and jeering him.

The bottle spun slowly...however, it seemed to be taking ages. I tensed up, as the bottle stopped at me.

"Ahhhh...Amy," Knuckles grinned. I gulped, hating this for happening. Knuckles was going to make me do something with Sonic, I just knew it, "Truth or dare?"

I looked down into my lap. Truth or dare? A simple enough question. If I picked truth, I would be asked if I had a crush on Sonic. I could lie and say no, but Rouge would tell on me. And besides, I hated lying. But I couldn't tell Sonic. He would never been friends with me. I mean, I've known him for two days, and I already had a crush on him. However, unlike Sally, I didn't spend every chance I got telling him.

But if I picked dare, my fate would be far worse. I could get asked to kiss him. And while that idea didn't completely gross me out, I still didn't want to do it. Argh...the irony.

I broke away from my thoughts, when I realised that everyone was staring at me, waiting for my answer,

"Earth to Amy?" Blaze waved her hand in front of my eyes. I blinked, making her jump.

"Oh! Sorry!" I blushed, as Cream and Cosmo giggled at me, "Ermmm...dare, I guess,"

"Excellent decision..." Rouge winked, saucily at me.

"Okay...I dare you to kiss Sonic!" Knuckles grinned, happily. I rolled my eyes at him, while inaudible muttering, 'didn't see that coming'.

While I was groaning (and silently screaming with glee and anger), a hand touched my cheek. I instantly shut up as my head was turned. My lips became one with Sonic's, because I could see the blur of blue quills in front of my eyes. I sank into the kiss, my tense shoulders relaxing. I could hear a few cheers and high fives as Sonic sighed. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, or how what he was feeling. I wondered when he was going to pull away, and as if he had heard my thoughts, he pulled away, bashfully.

"Uh heh heh," He laughed, quietly. I smiled at him, my cheeks on fire.

"Well, that was something!" Silver grinned, winking at Sonic.

"No it wasn't. It was YOUR dare," Sonic pointed a disapproving finger at Knuckles, "So it wasn't anything! We simply did what you asked us to!"

"Sonic, hun...we didn't ask you and Amy to kiss for more than 5 seconds!" Rouge grinned, ruffling her hair into a sexier style.

"Whatever..."He muttered.

"It didn't mean anything...right Sonic?" I asked, hoping he would back me up. He looked at me before answering. After what seemed like an age, he nodded.

"Exactly. We're friends. And that's the way it's going to be,"

My heart sank. Sonic didn't like me then. That would have been the perfect time for him to admit it. But he didn't. So that was that. It was a kiss, granted. But it didn't mean anything to him. He was simply a crush...nothing more.


	6. Boys, boys, boys

**Oh, I forgot to mention in the first chapter that any flames will be deleted. If you don't like, don't review! Simple as! (Thank you ****Miss Nobody****, that review really made me feel better about that!) Anyway, regarding some questions, I am not excepting any OC's yet. (This may change though) Also, I have changed some of the characters (E.G Sally) for the story line. I mean, it can't be like Mean Girls if there isn't a mean girl! And Scourge and Fiona will probably make an appearance later on in the story!**

**Thanks to **TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, QuirkyRevelations, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Miss Nobody, LateRoseRedwalland Blazing-SongBird**(don't worry, there will be more Silvaze!XD) for your reviews! Reviews really matter to me, so please keep reviewing! I never expected to get this many reviews, so thank you! XD**

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 6 – Boys, boys boys

An hour later, the girls and I were completely relaxed. The boys decided to head off home a few minutes ago: Knuckles had to babysit his sister, Tikal. Shadow wanted to go for a quick motorbike ride before going home (he's got a motorbike?! That's so cool...). Sonic wanted to go for a run, and he promised his brother and sister he'd be back later. Tails had to finish a new invention. Which meant that Silver chose to go too. So that left us girls.

Of course, the kiss was the first thing they gossiped about.

"O. M. G! Amy...tell us everything!" Cosmo gasped, tugging at my sleeve.

"Exactamundo!"

"Spill!"

"What? It was a kiss...nothing more," I said, flatly. Rouge rolled her eyes at me, extravagantly.

"Nothing more...my butt! It's obvious that you like him, so tell!" She moaned, rolling onto her tummy.

"Oh, it was just so romantic!" I squealed, sending them up. Cream squealed back, but Blaze stared at me,

"Really?" She asked.

"No,"

"Dang,"

"What was it really like?!" Cosmo pleaded. I sighed, not bothering to mess with them. They all looked at me, sincerely.

"It was...it was weird. I mean, I wasn't even planning to kiss him. And, it just sorta happened. Plus, he didn't have any emotions when kissing me back," I sighed again, flopping onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. Cream sat beside me, also on her back. She squeezed my hand, reassuringly. Cosmo lied on her back next to Cream, as Rouge did the same. We were lying in a circle, so Blaze lay next to me. We were all staring at the ceiling, while holding hands. It was like we were watching the stars.

"I bet it did mean something to him," Cosmo whispered, loud enough for us to all hear.

"Yeah, he looked like he was enjoying it," Blaze commented.

"Maybe he was just tryna act cool so he'd look more appeasing. Like, playing hard to get," Rouge offered, her voice calm and collected.

"Or, he didn't want to get too carried away, because then Shadow, Silver and Knuckles would have teased him endlessly," Cream replied, holding onto my hand tighter.

"Wouldn't Tail's have teased him?" I asked, turning my head slightly.

"Nah, Tails wouldn't do that. He's too nice..." Cosmo told me, dreamily. Blaze sat up, her eyebrow raised.

"OOOOH?! Is he, Cosmo? Is he YOUR nice little tailed fox?" Blaze bit her lip, grinning as she spoke. Cosmo blushed, looking cute.

"Nooo..." She mumbled, grumbling slightly.

"I think he is!"

More grumbles.

"It's official!" Blaze clapped her hands, "Cosmo likes Tails!"

"You can't talk!" Cosmo yelled, not denying it, "I mean, you fancy Silver!"

THAT shut Blaze up.

"Oh, burn!" Rouge flipped onto her tummy, pointing at Blaze. I sighed; glad the conversation had turned from me and Sonic to Blaze/Silver and Cosmo/Tails. The rest of them argued and teased each other for a bit, as I listened. I didn't get into it, but I did say something once in a while to show I was listening.

"Anyway, are we gonna talk about boys, or are we gonna have fun? I mean, they're not gossiping about us!" Blaze grinned.

But Cosmo pulled a face, "That'll be okay for you...you can brag about Silver all night long!"

"Okay! Let's shut up about the guys! How about...a movie?"

After a lot of nods and agrees, Cream brought back her whole selection of DVD's. We all sorted through them, grabbing the movies that took our fancy. I took Mean Girls.

"Okay, so we can vote for the movies?" Cosmo asked, placing her films in front of her. She had chosen Titanic.

Rouge had taken Angus, Thongs and perfect snogging. Blaze had Harry Potter 4, obviously. And Cream had Pirates of the Caribbean.

After voting, we decided we were going to watch Mean Girls (yes!) and Angus, Thongs and perfect snogging. Cream slipped the Mean Girls disk into the TV, and sat down next to me on the couch, along with Blaze. Cosmo sat on the arm chair and Rouge sat on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. I sank back, a smile embedded on my face, and watched the movie.

01:34...in the morning...

"Rouge?"

"Yeah, Amy?"

"You asleep yet?"

"Yeah...I'm sound asleep,"

"...I'm not,"

"I can tell"

I rolled onto my tummy, stretching up like a cat. Rouge pulled her eye mask off her face, looking as attractive as ever. I really envied her.

"What's up?" She asked, sounding sincere.

I sighed, "Nothing. I just can't sleep,"

I looked over at the others, worried we might wake them up. However, Blaze was completely out, hugging a book to her chest. Cosmo looked more peaceful and elegant, lying flat on her back with her green hair fanning out behind her. Cream was hunched up, cuddling the edge of her sleeping bag.

"Don't worry. They don't wake up for anything. I'm the night time one," Rouge told me, following my gaze.

I smiled, "That's good,"

"So...what's the matter? And don't say nothing. I know there's something,"

"Well, I dunno, it's...you know..."

"The kiss?"

"Well done Sherlock," I said, dryly. Rouge pulled out her iphone (what is it with everyone and iphones?! Am I the only one who doesn't have one?!). She glanced at the time, rolling her eyes at the clock, "I know. I'm clever. What's so bad about it? I mean, you should be happy, right?"

"I guess..."

"Then why aren't you?! I don't want to have to interrogate you. That's dull,"

"Okay, I'm not happy, cause of two things. One, Sonic probably hates me now. Two, he doesn't like me," I sighed, cupping my cheeks

"Hey..." Rouge rolled over to me, hugging my shoulders, "He does like you. I can tell. The guy barely says two words to any girls-except you. You're special to him, Sonic just doesn't know how to express it. Give the guy a chance,"

I laughed, quietly, "You should so be a guidance counsellor,"

"Hmmm...not my style," Rouge smiled, deviously. I wondered what job she wanted when she was older, but was too shy to ask.

About 30 mins passed between us in silence. I wasn't sure what to say, and I don't think Rouge did either. I sat up, my hair flopping all over the place.

"Rouge...I think I love..."

I smiled, lying back down next to a softly snoring Rouge.


	7. Black Vs Blue

**Okay, okay, I know this chapter has been a very late one! Sorry! But the government education plan doesn't fit in with my writing on fanfiction! ;) Thanks to all my reviewers/followers/favouriters! Your actions make my stories better!**

**And a special shout-out to Miss Nobody/Blazing-SongBird! That was one surprising mystery! **** And thanks to CharleytheTitan, I'm glad you like my story! XD**

**Okay, before you slam into me, I just HAD to write a bit of Sonic Vs Shadow. Don't worry, it won't be a ShadAmy story, it's still very much SonAmy! I just thought I'd give Shadow the limelight in this chapter!**

**And, finally, prepare for a huge Mean Girls chapter next! And there will probably be a bit of an argument/fight between Amy and Sally. (If you're a Sally fan – don't read or write a bad review! You've been warned!) So, that's a bit of a preview for you!**

**Enjoy! T.C **

Chapter 7 – Black Vs Blue 

Monday mornings always suck. They suck even more when you're trudging along with a heavy bag hanging by your hips.

Even my hair was hanging in despair this morning. It was limp and dry – but it soon got wet when I stepped out into the pouring rain. Again, I was stuck with walking. My parents would never buy me a car (on account of the fact that I crashed my old motorbike/scooter), so there was no hope of that. And it didn't look like I could get a ride off anyone.

Until a mysterious black BMW pulled up alongside me, with the door open.

"If you wanna lift...get in!" Shadow yelled, shielding himself from the rain. I did as he said, shutting the door behind me. I soon regretted my action when I realised that water droplets were now splattered on the car's cream leather seat.

"Sorry, Shadow...maybe I should walk? I don't wanna mess up your car..." I mumbled, timidly.

"Don't be stupid, Rose," Shadow's voice was gruff, but strangely soothing, "It's a car, not a designer t-shirt!"

I laughed at his joke, placing my bag on my lap. Shadow pulled away from the pavement, furiously. Unfortunately for any passersby, Shadow's stereo started up again, Avenge Sevenfold booming out of the speakers.

"Damn," He muttered, switching the music off," Sorry bout that. I'm a heavy metal fan. You probably like...Lady Gaga and Pixie Lott,"

I gave him a fake hurt look, "I like heavy metal!" I lied.

"Really?" Shadow's lips were smirking, showing he didn't believe me. I gulped, swallowing my pack of lies. Leaning across me, Shadow pressed the play button on the speakers. The music started again, as the ebony hedgehog looked at me expectantly.

"Oh...maybe you do like it," Shadow stared at my blank expressionless face. I actually found it pretty relaxing and loud, so I didn't mind it. We sat in a couple of silent minutes, before we pulled up in the school's car park.

"You get to park here?" I asked, climbing out of the BMW. It had stopped raining, so I didn't have to worry about getting wet.

"Legally? No. But the school doesn't mind. They get more annoyed when I park my motorbike in the way," Shadow flashed me a devious grin, grabbing his bag from the seat. Casually, we made our way to our class, History.

"Speaking of which, where is your motorbike? It looked so cool!" I rubbed my quills, bashfully. I hadn't meant that to come out so desperate

"Yeah, it's cool. It's being fixed. Guess I shouldn't have gone on a moonlit ride in the forest on Friday," Shadow smiled at the memory, his eyes became misty.

"Wow...my old motorbike could barely drive on the road, let alone the wood!"

Shadow's head snapped in my direction, "You had a motorbike?"

"Yeah. Until I crashed it,"

Shadow laughed, darkly, "Maybe I could give you some lessons,"

That sounded a little...strange. However, my mouth spoke before I could even register what was being said, "Okay. Deal,"

"Cool. Sometime next week?"

"Sure thing,"

I carried on walking, only stopping when I realised that Shadow was standing still, as if his feet had become one with the ground.

"I think I might have come between a hedgehog on a mission," Shadow growled, his eyes flaming. I spun round, my bag nearly hitting the person in front of me. And that person was an angry looking Sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" I squeaked, my heart fluttering at the sight of his blue quills. I had never been so excited and nervous by the colour blue.

"Amy..." Sonic's emerald eyes softened at my name, but his eyes soon hardened again when he turned to the other hedgehog behind me, "Shadow..."

"Sonic," Shadow snarled back. It was like watching two wolves fight over territory. Although, luckily for me, they hadn't actually started fighting yet. The corridor quickly cleared, as the atmosphere was tense and angry between the two boys.

"What the heck is up with you two?!" I yelled, causing them to both blink in surprise. Shadow sniffed, folding his arms defensively against his chest.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Jealous?"

That made Sonic snap. He dashed into Shadow at such a speed, I barely saw him move. Neither did Shadow, as he was pinned down on the floor, Sonic lying across his body to stop Shadow from hitting him.

"Back off, Shad," Sonic's voice was furious and dry. That might have been Shadow's nickname, but Sonic certainly wasn't mucking about. Shadow hissed, slamming his leg up into Sonic's stomach. Sonic was sent flying, before Shadow clamped his hands onto the blue hedgehog's shoulders, forcing him to the floor.

"Since when is giving a girl a lift a crime?" Shadow grinned, evilly. I didn't want to know what he was going to do. All I knew was that I had to stop them.

"Stop it!" I cried, pulling Shadow away from Sonic. Shadow huffed, reluctantly getting up. Not taking his eyes off Shadow, the blue hedgehog backed away, staring at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had done. Without a word, he looked into my eyes, fearfully, and ran off, his speed causing the wind to ruffle my hair.

"Hmph. Never thought he'd have the guts..." Shadow muttered, more to himself than to me.

"What was that all about?" I asked, naively.

"Heh heh, you have a lot to learn, Amy,"

I turned round, wondering what he meant. But I was left alone in the corridor, with only my thoughts for company.

(...)

"He did what?!"

Okay, so maybe P.E wasn't the best place for gossiping. Rouge and I had to do our best to not get hit by the basketball, let alone talk about the events of this morning. I suck at basketball, along with all of the other sports. Well, I'm okay at rounders and swimming, but that's about it. Rouge was actually pretty good at basketball (and every other sport!), and could sink a hoop with her eyes closed. But she stayed at the back to keep me company.

"I've already told you twice! Sonic attacked Shadow! It was pretty weird! Like, Sonic couldn't believe what he had done afterwards..." I sighed, dodging an incoming attack from the opposite team. Oh yeah, did I mention? Sally was captain of the other team.

"Are you sure it was the same Sonic? Sonic's the guy who hates violence and wouldn't hurt a fly, right?"

"How many Sonic's do you know? Especially Sonic's who are blue and could be the fastest thing alive!"

"Hmm...sounds like him. Still don't believe it though!" Rouge was cut off by a sharp sound of the teacher's whistle. A few glares were thrown at me, when I realised that we had lost, 3-7. Sally, in particular, was staring at me, angrily. I felt confused, her team had won. My face flushing blood-red, I hid under my hair. What had I done now?!

(...)

"Uh oh, here comes trouble,"

I turned to see what Silver was talking about. I nearly choked on my lunch when I saw Sally, Suki and Molly storming up to our table.

"You guy stealing, pink haired idiot!" Sally yelled her eyes hollows of madness. Practically the whole canteen gasped, the chatter dying to a halt. I could sense my friend's anger.

"You can talk, Sally! You give slut a whole new meaning!" Blaze shouted back, standing up.

"Stay out of this! Or eye drops will be the least of your worries!" The chipmunk threatened.

"Hey, watch it! I'm sick of you thinking you own this place, and everyone in it!" I clenched my fists, my rage rising.

"I'm popular. You sad lot wouldn't know about that. Stick to your homework, geeks, and leave boys like Sonic to me,"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Knuckles joined in, standing by Rouge's side. Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Tails and I were all standing up, looking like we were going to punch somebody. I thought I was. Cosmo and Cream were sitting beside us, Cosmo looking worriedly at Tails and Cream hugging her arms across her chest. Of course, Sonic was nowhere in sight.

"I know what happened on Friday! You kissed my man!" Sally stepped forward, clicking her fingers in front of my face, "If you ever try it on with him again, you'll be sorry,"

I grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving, "Number one, he's not your man. Number two, you started this so I'm gonna end it. You don't wanna play fair? Bring it,"

There were a couple of mutters from the surrounding tables. Gasping, Sally pulled away from me and sashayed out of the canteen, her head held high. I didn't feel as confident as I had sounded. Maybe I had taken that a little far.

I sat down, slowly. Breathing heavily, the rest of my friends sat down around me. An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I think the revolution has begun..." Rouge muttered. After a few nods from Shadow and Knuckles, Blaze pulled out a notebook. It was filled full of her mystic italic handwriting, as she flicked through the pages. She stopped at one which had **Sally's bad hair day **written at the top of the page. Silver smirked, nudging her in the ribs, cutely. Blaze blushed, giggling a little. Could those two be any more obvious? I sighed, happily.

"Okay. Knuckles and I will sort this out tonight. All you need to do is wait until Sally washes her hair," Silver smiled, showing his teeth a little. It might have been a childish prank, but we were dealing with a child.

Wait, not a child...a mean girl.


	8. What do I do with a boy like Sonic?

**Hello, my readers! I managed to write this chapter quickly because it's the weekend! Thank god for Friday nights, Saturdays and Sundays! XD Anyway, I know, I know, the big fight between Sally and Amy hasn't come yet! But, as you can tell, I think Amy is about to blow! :D sorry, Amy! As for what's going through Sonic's mind...who knows?! It's Sonic!**

**Thank you so much to **Dovewing01, sugarbaby0417, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ProwerPower85, LateRoseRedwall, IStoleYourBanannasSoNowWhat, LateRoseRedwall, Person46, Lilovestails, Blazing-SongBird **and **CharleytheTitan! **( I know right...that took a lot of copy and pasting! ;D ) I think chapter 7 got the most reviews out of all the chapters! Just goes to show that everyone loves the black and red hedgehog called Shadow! XD**

**I'll try to update soon! Depends if I have time! (Damn school...) I think that next chapter is going to be a good one! I swear there WILL be an argument between Sally and Amy and I finally introduce Manic (and Sonia...but Manic cracks me up!) to the story!**

**Enjoy! XD T.C**

Chapter 8 – What to do with a boy like Sonic?

Thursday

I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Sally three days later. Silver and Knuckles were surprisingly good with girl's hair products. Instead of the chipmunk's hair being red, radiant and ravishing, it had turned into a massive explosion of stickiness. Her hair stuck up all over the place in clumps and it was a darker shade of red which verged on the shade of brown. It made Sally look weird and plain...not to mention side-splittingly funny.

"It doesn't look that bad, Sal!" Molly the Raccoon tried to soothe Sally. However, it was a lost cause: Sally was red with rage. They were standing at lockers, and I had the misfortune of needing to go past them. Luckily, Silver was with me at the time. We were meeting the others in the gym.

"It's that stupid Amy Rose..." I heard Sally mutter. She slammed her locker door so hard that it rattled. I squeaked, forgetting that Silver had told me to act confident.

"Oh look, it's the hedgehog that spikes popular girl's hair shampoo..." Sally growled, as Molly and Suki turned to face us.

"Nice hair style, Sal! Where'd you get it? Scruff bag's R us?" Silver spat, a mischievous grin etched on his face. He was enjoying this too much.

"You'll pay for this. Trust me, you'll wish you'd never heard the name Sally Acorn," Using her signature move, Sally clicked her fingers before storming off; her minions at her heels.

"Sure thing..." I muttered.

"Don't worry Amy. That was a level 1 prank. Plenty more where that came from!" Silver reassured me, leading me to the gym. I shrugged, chasing after him. If that was level 1...I don't want to know what level 10 would be...

(...)

"Amy?"

I looked up, my heart freezing over when I saw Sonic standing in front of me in art, his head hanging shamefully.

"Hey Sonic..." I shuffled over in my seat, giving him more room to sit down. He nodded, gratefully, and sat down beside me.

"Listen, I wanna say sorry about Tuesday. I dunno...what came over me," Sonic mumbled the last part, looking like he was struggling not to put his head in his hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Happens to the best of us!" I said with a smile. I tried to keep my cool, but my heart was doing back flips. It practically exploded when Sonic placed his hand on mine.

"Thanks Amy. You're a real friend," Sonic gave me an easy smile, before taking his hand off mine and starting to get on with his art. I stared at him for a second before coughing and staring at my drawing. We were staring perspective, but it was really dull and I get easily distracted. So I had started to draw Cream. Sonic occasionally looked over at my drawing and complimented it, causing me to blush. Miss Green kept glancing over at us and winking in my direction. Thankfully, she didn't say anything, but it did make me blush even harder.

In no time at all, the bell had gone so signal the end of school. I wished I could spend an eternity sitting beside Sonic and just talking to him freely. I was reluctant to let him go home, but luckily he didn't seem in a hurry to head home either.

Neither of us needed to go to our lockers (I didn't have any homework! For once!) so we headed out of the school gate. I vaguely remembered the last time I walked out of school with Sonic. But when he struck up a conversation, it was soon a distant memory.

"So, are you going to refuse to let me walk you home, again?" Sonic was joking, but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Afraid so," I smiled, sadly,

"Well, in that case, I might as well ask you," Sonic gave me his trademark smile. The smile that had made my heart flutter the first time I had ever met him.

"What do you want to ask me?" I inquired my heart in my mouth and my pulse beating like a drum.

"It's a little embarrassing...but how would you like to come to mine tomorrow night? My mum's cooking a fantastic meal, apparently!" Sonic blushed a little, but it was nowhere near as obvious when I blushed.

I wasn't sure what to say. Okay, I'll admit it...I was hoping he was going to ask me out. But, asking me to his house to meet his family? That was...the right amount of good, mixed with a slight pinch of weird.

"Umm...Amy?" Sonic waved his gloved hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts, realising he was waiting for an answer.

"Oh! Sorry! I'd love to Sonic! Tomorrow?" I gabbled, as quickly as I could.

"Great!" Sonic breathed a sigh of relief, miming wiping his forehead, "I was scared you'd laugh in my face!"

"I'm hurt, Sonic!" I pouted, comically.

"Sorry, Amy. I know you wouldn't really! Okay, tomorrow? Meet me at your locker!"

With a slight wave of his hand, he sped off, his quills blowing the wrong way as he picked up speed. He soon disappeared out of sight.

I silently squealed, practically skipping down the road. Hell, I had a 30 minute walk home. But that didn't matter. Sonic had invited me to his house?!

**Sonic had invited me to his house!**

I had to practically stop myself from screaming with glee, because I was getting a few stares from passersby. I pulled out my sad Samsung phone from my pocket, and clipped my earphones in. Scrolling through the options, I finally found the music option. I selected 'random' and placed the earphones in my ears, eagerly waiting to see what song would come up first.

_**Sparks fly **_

_**It's like electricity**_

_**I might die **_

_**When I forget how to breathe **_

_**You get closer and there's **_

_**Nowhere in this world I'd rather be**_

I sighed, timing my steps with the music's beat. This song seemed to fit my mood at the moment. It was 'Kissing You' by Miranda Cosgrove. I loved this song.

_**Time stops **_

_**Like everything around me **_

_**Is frozen**_

_**And nothing matters but these **_

_**Few moments when you open my mind to things **_

_**I've never seen**_

I started to hum along with the song, my mind filling up with old memories, recent memories and, mainly, things about Sonic the hedgehog.

_**'Cause when I'm kissing you **_

_**My senses come alive **_

_**Almost like the puzzle piece **_

_**I've been trying to find **_

_**Falls right into place **_

_**You're all that it takes **_

_**My doubts fade away **_

_**When I'm kissing you**_

Okay, I couldn't help but thinking about kissing him. His lips on mine...my hands running through his quills...just the feeling of his hand on mine made sparks fly through my body...imagine if he kissed me...

Urgh! Snap out of it Amy Rose! He's just a tiny crush! And anyway, he only likes you as a friend! So stop thinking about kissing him!

I skipped through the songs on my phone, deciding that it was the song that was making me have love struck thoughts. Not really looking, I selected another song at random.

___**What do I do with a boy like you? **_

_**L-like you. What do I do with you? (Oh!) **_

_**What do I do with a boy like you? **_

_**(What do I do with a boy like you? L-like you.)**_

ARGHHHHHH?! Is someone TRYING to turn me into a Sonic-obsessed teenage hedgehog?!

_**I know you know**_

_**I'm wrapped around your finger**_

_**You're so, you're so **_

_**Beautiful and dangerous**_

Frantically, I pressed the 'pause' button on my phone. They were great songs, granted. But they were just making me go weird today. I turned off my music altogether, walking with great haste. I still had a long walk back to my house.

The next day

Well, today was the day. Let's just say, I was VERY excited about today. I hadn't told anyone about my date-

Dinner! Dinner with Sonic.

As I was saying, I hadn't told anyone about my plans with Sonic, so I hoped they wouldn't notice that I was practically jumping up and down in my seat whenever I sat down. I had curled the ends of my short, pink hair very slightly, but I hadn't made any other effort.

However, my mum had blown it completely out of proportion.

She told me that no kissing, touching or otherwise should go on between us. I'm surprised she didn't give me a condom to take with me. Jeesh.

After she had given me the lecture, I simply told her that it was to do with school work. And that it was his mum's idea. (Even though, I wasn't completely sure that this was true)

There were two sides to this as well. The good news, my dad offered me a lift so that I didn't get tired and sweaty on my way to school. The bad news was that I think he only offered it to me because he thought it was a date, like mum. What the hell was up with my family?!

As a result, I arrived at school really early. However, I wasn't early enough to stop Sally from ruining my life...again.

I went to my locker; feeling confused when there was a crowd of laughing pupils around my locker. I pushed past them, wondering what they were staring at. They all suddenly scrammed when they saw me, which just made me more suspicious. I gasped at the creased up note which was stuck on my locker door, trying to fight tears which were threatening to fall.

"Hey Ames!" I heard Sonic call, but his voice was a distant sound, "Mind if I call you that? Hey, what's up? What are you staring at-?"

Sonic soon stopped talking when he saw my locker. Written on the piece of paper was the sentence: _Hold onto your guys! The whore, Amy Rose, will try and get off with them! Or she'll spike your shampoo! Beware! ;)_

There's only one person who hated me enough to do that... __


	9. Saved by Sonic, then flirting with Manic

**Ni hao! Don't ask why I just said hello in Chinese...I'm in a good mood today! Admittedly, I wasn't in a great mood. My school has given me an extracurricular assignment which means I have to take up loads of extra hobbies/activities! However, my friend told me that writing Fanficiton would count as one of the categories! XD RESULT! I now get to write Fanficition for homework! **

**I also forgot to say in the last chapter that I don't own any of the songs! Sadly...but I have to put that for legal reasons. Oh, by the way, I also quoted Mean Girls in this chapter so I don't own anything from Mean Girls/Mean Girls 2 either. Yippee, that's outta the way!**

**Thank you SOOOOOOOO much to **LateRoseRedwall **(I just realised; you're the author of Desire! Omigosh, that is a BRILLIANT story! Please update soon!)**, CharlieTheHedgehog14, ProwerPower85, Dovewing01**(So sorry about what you said in your review. That's terrible! Maybe you can imagine those girls are Sally in this story!)**, Nickyyy, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Eli Swafford, Mike Birbiglia, CharleytheTitan **and** Person46**! You're reviews make this story worth writing! And, thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed, Mobian Mean Girls is now my most popular story! I think that disserves a massive, "HELL YES!"**

**Speaking of reviews, for chapter 8, EVERYONE came back and said that Sally is gonna get slapped/she's a bitch! Well, you're about to find out what Amy's reaction is...right now! (Be warned, a bit of swearing!)**

**So I'm gonna shut up and let you read this next chapter! Enjoy! XD T.C**

Chapter 9 – Saved by Sonic, followed by flirting with Manic

I couldn't help but let a sob escape from my lips. How could Sally be this horrible!? Hell, how could ANYONE be this horrible?

My reaction was soon greeted by Sonic pulling me into a hug, my face pressed into his fur. My heart wanted me to cry on his shoulder and feel the warmth of his body flow into my veins. However, I forced myself to push him away and run off in the other direction.

"Amy!" Sonic called after me, his voice full of worry and anguish. I vaguely looked around to see Sonic sigh, before tearing the note off my locker and throwing it into a bin. At least no one else would see Sally's message. Knowing her though, she'd probably already texted everyone and had told them.

Damn, Mobius high was like a jungle. However, I knew how this would be dealt with in the jungle. Sally would have been ripped to shreds by now. But, I wasn't going to deal with Sally by attacking her. There was only one thing I could do.

(...Lunch...)

"Amy! We've got a problem!"

Great. Just what I needed. Cream telling me that something else had gone horribly wrong. How long had I been here? A week? Maybe more. I already had an enemy who hated my guts.

Thank god for my friends.

"Okay, okay! Calm it, Cream! What's the problem?" I asked, worrying about how frantic Cream looked.

"It's Rouge! I think she's trying to fight Sally! She heard about your locker! We...all did. Blaze and Silver are fuming. Shadow looks like he is about to blow and me, Knuckles, Cosmo and Tails are trying to calm the rest down!" Cream was out of breath by the time she had told me what was going on.

"What the hell?! Where's Rouge?!" I cried, starting to panic as well.

"I think she's in the canteen!"

"Let's go then!" I grabbed Cream's wrist and pulled her through the corridor, letting go when Cream realised what I was doing. We ran as fast as we could, thankfully, everyone was in the canteen so no one was staring at us. My hair blew out around my ears, and as I looked back I saw that Cream's ears were bobbing behind her as she run. Slightly slipping on the corridor's floor, we picked up speed. It reminded me of Sonic.

Shit, I still had to go to his house for dinner. I had completely forgotten!

"C'mon Amy!" Cream yelled, whipping past me. I continued to run until we burst through the canteen doors.

We skidded to a halt, slightly out of breath when we entered. Kids had crowded around in a huge circle. No prizes for which girls were standing in the middle, about to throw punches at each other.

"Rouge!" I yelled, pushing my way into the middle of the canteen. Sally was standing opposite Rouge, looking pretty relaxed. I wasn't sure why, Rouge was a pretty dang good fighter.

"Oh look! It's the whore!" Sally grinned, her eyes lighting up when everyone laughed. I gritted my teeth, determined to stop Rouge doing something she would regret.

"Don't you dare call my friend that!" Rouge screeched, cracking her knuckles. I was aware of Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic slamming into the room.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sally threatened, shaking her shoulders and loosening up a little.

Just when it looked like Rouge was about to attack her, I felt someone squeeze my hand before running past me. In a split second, Sonic was standing between the two girls, holding onto Rouge's wrist and stopping her from moving.

"Step aside, Big Blue..." Rouge growled, but she stood up a little straighter, showing she wasn't going to fight.

"Sonic! Couldn't bear to be away from me for this long, huh?" Sally winked, saucily. I also noticed that she had carefully positioned her arms across her chest, making her boobs press together and look bigger. I sighed to myself, looking at Sonic's reaction. His face was expressionless, but his eyes expressed that he was angry.

"Stop playing games, Sally. Amy hasn't done anything to you. So drop it," Sonic spat his words like venom, as he slammed his fist down on the table. Cream flinched at his actions, moving closer to me and clutching my arm. I put my arm around her, but I didn't take my eyes off Sonic. I couldn't help it, his anger made me think he was even sexier. Also, his quills seemed to be getting...darker?

"Sonic..." Sally started moving closer towards him, her hips swishing with every step. However, her attempts at seducing the cobalt hedgehog were pointless, because he pushed past her and made his way through the crowd. He stopped next to me and winked, giving me his smile which made my legs melt. I smiled back, mouthing 'thank you' at him.

"No problem. See you at lockers, after school?" Sonic whispered, his voice low and enticing. I nodded, watching him wave at an open mouthed Knuckles. The echidna raced after him. Shadow on the other hand, winked at me before following after them.

By now, the excitement had died down, so people were starting to leave. The canteen was soon empty, with only a few people inside eating. Rouge sauntered over to me and Cream, giving Sally the 'evil eye'. The chipmunk simply made a rude gesture at us and marched out of the canteen. Molly and Suki scurried after her.

"Thanks, girls. But, Amy, next time I get into a fight, tell your man to not interfere," Rouge smirked, smugly.

"He's not my man..." I sighed.

"Sure. So how come I saw you two holding hands and you're going to his house for dinner tonight?" I could tell she was trying VERY hard not to laugh.

"What!? How come I didn't know about this?! Oooooh! Amy! You're going to Sonic's house?! Wow!" Cream squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. She looked really comical, but super cute.

"Phft! So not! Speaking of which, how the hell do you know this Rouge?! And anyway, he briefly BRUSHED against my hand. Not hold. Get it right!" I couldn't help but laugh. Rouge joined in, letting out a laugh which I could tell she had been trying to hold in for a long time.

"I have my ways..." Rouge muttered mysteriously. That girl got weirder everyday...

(...)

"Ames!"

I turned around to see Sonic lightly jogging towards me. My face lit up when I saw him.

"Hey Sonic! What took you so long?" I joked, clutching onto my bag. We made our way out of the school. It felt weird that I had to turn left instead of right, but I followed Sonic with a spring in my step.

"Ha ha..." Sonic winked, his emerald eyes glittering like stars. I could feel my heart thumping loudly. I sighed, hoping he couldn't hear it too.

"Listen...about what happened at lunch...thank you so much. People...haven't really said anything after you stood up to Sally for me," That wasn't strictly true. A few people had said horrible things. Especially the boys who cornered me when I walked to school. But Sonic didn't need to know that.

"No problem! I dunno what's got into Sally..." Sonic's eyes, which were once shining, suddenly dulled, as if he was sad. I felt a little sorry for him, but I couldn't help but feel angry at Sally. Mainly because I was jealous that Sonic missed the old Sally. I silently screamed at myself for thinking that.

"Meh. People change," I shrugged light heartedly. I noticed that Sonic was still staring at his red sneakers. He suddenly looked up, his face bright and happy in an instant.

"Never mind. Don't worry about that! So...got any homework today?" He asked, his smile dazzled me so that I didn't know what to say.

"Whoa...uh! Um! Errr...oh...the usual. Chemistry, biology, maths, English. A fair bit," Sonic raised his eyebrows as I told him my list of homework.

"Jeesh! Man, that's a lot! I've only got history!"

"Way to be modest..." I groaned, trying to act annoyed. But my attempt failed when Sonic stuck his tongue out at me, as I burst into laughter.

"Well...we're here," Sonic stopped outside his house, pulling his keys out of thin air.

The house wasn't how I imagined it. Then again, I wasn't sure what kind of house Sonic would live in. It was a terraced house, the bricks fixed into a cool coloured pattern. The front door was painted a ruby red; with potted plants on each side of the door mat.

Slotting his key into the lock, Sonic swung the door open, and let me wander through. I nodded in gratitude, feeling a bit out of place in the hallway. The hall was pristine and clean, with a few mirrors hung on the wall. There were pictures on the wall too, mainly of three hedgehogs. I recognised Sonic, but the other two were complete strangers to me.

"Hey! Don't look at me in that one!" Sonic cried, grinning as he put his hand over the younger version of himself. I stuck my tongue out at him, continuing to look at the other hedgehogs.

"Who are they?" I asked, curiously,

"Hmm? Oh, that's Manic, my older brother," Sonic pointed to the green hedgehog who was holding drumsticks, "And that's Sonia, my older sister," Sonic pointed at the pretty pink hedgehog who was smiling at the camera. Her fur was a darker shade than mine. Did good looks run all the way through Sonic's family?!

"Cool! Are they here now?" Before Sonic could even open his mouth, the green hedgehog had poked his head around the door. Manic looked a lot older than the photo, and he looked even better looking in real life. However, I wasn't sure he was my type.

"Someone mention me?" Manic was wearing a dark leather jacket, which hung loosely on his body. His dark designer sunglasses were pushed up into his quills, spiking them back. I noticed his famous drumsticks were firmly in his hands.

"Hey, bro," Sonic said, nervously. _Strange_, I thought.

"Wow!" Manic let out a low wolf-whistle, twirling his drumsticks. He leant on the doorframe, eyeing me up and down, "So you're my brother's girlfriend? Amy, right? Damn, Sonic, she's smoking hot!"

"Manic! She's not my girlfriend!" Sonic rolled his eyes, wandering through into one of the rooms.

"Thanks for saying I'm pretty though!" I giggled, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Any time! Just saying the truth!" Manic stepped back, allowing me to follow after Sonic. Before I could go, Manic placed his hand on my shoulder, "Although, if you dump Sonic, I'm single!"

I laughed, loudly, "I'll bare that in mind. You know me and Sonic are just friends, right?"

"Well...my bro is a little shy when it comes to feelings and girls. But, I can tell from just meeting you in five minutes, that you're Sonic's type. Plus, he hasn't stopped talking about you for days!"

"Really? Interesting..." I mumbled, feeling my face heat up again. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I found Sonic standing next to me, with a heavy frown on his face.

"Manic, when mum says give me some space, that also means stop annoying my friend! You'll weird her out!" Sonic moaned, nudging his brother. Manic smiled, waving at me before retreating up stairs. I could hear him yelling for his sister, Sonia.

"Sorry about that. Manic is a little intense," Sonic pulled me into the living room, setting me down on the couch. He slouched in the chair, watching me intently.

"No he isn't! You haven't met my parents!" I laughed, smiling when Sonic laughed along with me, "And besides, he's nice!"

"Well, he's been called a lot worse! He'd take that as a huge compliment!" Sonic grinned, grabbing my hand and leading me back into the hall and up the stairs, even though we had just sat down.

We wandered upstairs, glancing at the various rooms. After a quick glance, Sonic turned to me,

"Well, do you wanna see my room? Or I could take you to meet my annoying sister, Sonia,"

"Ahem! Don't you mean your LOVELY sister who gave you a lift to school last week?" Sonia appeared out of her room, her hair rolled up in curlers. She was wearing a white blouse with a tartan skirt. A simple outfit, but it looked amazing on her. I glanced down at my shabby white blouse and grey skirt, wishing I had Sonia's figure.

"Hello, Amy! We've heard so much about you!" Sonia smiled, her smile inviting and kind. It reminded me of Sonic's smile, but Sonia didn't make my heart jump up and down when she smiled.

"Hi, Sonia! I've heard a lot about you too!" I lied, quickly realising that Sonic hadn't told me anything about Sonia.

To my surprise, she laughed, "Aw! No need to feel nervous, Amy! I know Sonic hasn't told you anything about me or Manic! He doesn't like telling anyone about his family life," She leaned closer to me, her voice a small whisper, "I think he's scared that we'll come across cooler than him!"

While Sonia and I laughed, Sonic rolled his eyes. But he had a huge grin on his face, and he looked pretty relived. Maybe he was thankful that I was getting along with his siblings. I still had to meet his mum though.

"C'mon Amy," I waved at Sonia and followed Sonic into his bedroom. I hesitated for a second, feeling a little weird about going into a boy's room, but I walked in anyway. The first thing I noticed was that a guitar was standing against the wall in the middle of the room. I didn't know that Sonic played the guitar. The wallpaper was a sea-blue, although, most of his room was blue. A bed was placed at the side of the room, underneath the window. A desk was also standing in the room, with several books and papers thrown onto it. I guess Sonic wasn't as OCD as I was.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Sonic looked at my expression, with no expression on his own face.

"I wasn't really sure what I was expecting!" I gingerly wandered over to his guitar, "I didn't know you played guitar!"

"Oh yeah..." Fitting the strap across his shoulder, Sonic strummed a few chords on the instrument. Personally, I always loved the sound of guitars.

"Actually, my family's pretty musical. Manic plays the drums, I play guitar, Sonia on keyboard and my mum's a good singer," Sonic explained, placing the instrument back on the floor.

"I suck at music. Actually, I suck at most things,"

Sonic stepped towards me, placing his hand under my chin. Gently, he pushed his hand up, raising my head and making me look into his eyes, "Don't ever say that. You seem great at practically everything. You're..." I watched in awe as Sonic started to blush, "...perfect,"

I blushed back, not sure what to say to that. Sonic rubbed his quills, bashfully,

"Well...so I've heard..." He sniffed, trying to distract me from what he had said, "Hey...smells like something good's cooking!" Waiting at the door, Sonic beamed at me, "You coming?"

"Of course!" I leapt across the room, causing Sonic to raise his eyebrows in wonder.

"Great. Cause now you get to meet my mum,"

_Uh oh_, I thought, _this is what I've been dreading. _


	10. Love shines in the moonlight

**Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait, I had a little bit of writers block in this chapter. I know, I really need to start doing some more pranks. Don't worry; more will come in the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much to **clareybeary137, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, sugarbaby0417, sugarbaby0417, Nickyyy, CharlieTheHedgehog14, QuirkyRevelations, LateRoseRedwall, aj, hannahtranter16, CharleytheTitan, high school hero, Katie The Hedgehog! **I can't thank you enough! 68 reviews! I never expected to get this many reviews! It's amazing!**

**This is, basically, the biggest SonAmy chapter so far in the story. I plan to make Tailsmo and Silvaze get together through the story, so you also have that to look forward to!**

**By the way, for some of the dirty minded readers ;), Sonic and Amy do NOT have sex, okay! **

**(Just making sure you didn't think they did)**

**Enjoy! XD T.C**

Chapter 10 – Love shines in the moonlight

Sonic lead me downstairs, occasionally looking back to check I was still there. I grinned at him, wondering how he could think wouldn't be there. What was I going to do, jump out of the window?

"You nervous?" He asked, standing outside the room which smelt of beautifully cooked curry. I sniffed, inhaling its smell.

"Saying no, would be a lie," I admitted, biting my lip. Sonic smiled, glancing behind him. He nodded, stepping out of the way, leaving room for a beautiful adult hedgehog to stand in front of me. Her fur was purple, the exact shade of lavender. Her hair resembled Sonia's style, as it was short at the sides but long at the front. She was wearing a long; pretty grey dress, which trailed along the floor.

"Hello, Amy. I've been waiting a long time to meet you! You're infamous in our household!" She wore a huge smile, yet she still seemed elegant and mysterious. I felt my mouth drop open, slightly.

"Oh my goodness! I am honoured...?" It suddenly daunted on me that Sonic had never mentioned his father. Was she married? What was I meant to call her?!

"Ha ha! Don't be so formal! Call me, Aleena," Aleena walked through into the dining room, gesturing for me to follow her. I grinned at Sonic, sheepishly, who winked back at me.

"Aleena it is then," I mumbled, more to myself than anyone else. Aleena sat down at the end of the long table, as Sonic sat down on the edge. I perched myself next to Sonic, feeling a bit more comfortable with him next to me. The two chairs opposite were empty, obviously set out for Manic and Sonia. A huge pot was in the middle of the table, a gorgeous curry with a smell which practically oozed throughout the room.

"Manic! Sonia! Dining room! Or you'll miss out on the curry!" Aleena yelled, smiling at me, encouragingly, "Those two aren't as speedy as the Speedster,"

"Mum!" Sonic moaned.

"Sorry, Sonic. I won't use any more embarrassing nicknames for you," I grinned at Aleena's comment. I liked her already.

"Sorry, mum!" Manic burst into the room, "I was practicing!"

"Don't worry, Manic! Good that you were practicing!" Aleena turned to me, "Do you play any instruments, Amy? My children are very musically talented. Although, Manic is the only one who is devoted to his music,"

"Oh no, I'm not good at music," I blushed, when Manic stopped serving curry into five bowls, so he could stare at me.

"Amy's talent is art, mum," Sonic spoke up, smiling at me when I went to correct him.

"That's great, Amy! You should express your talents more! I would love to see your brilliant work!" Aleena clapped, happily.

_So would I_...I thought.

"Oh, I'm not good. I'm really not..." I reddened, feeling embarrassed. Luckily for me, Sonia ran through the door, looking slightly out of breath.

"Oops! Sorry, I didn't think my hair would take this long!" Sonia had changed her outfit into a lovely denim jacket and a flowery dress, "Plus, I wanted to make myself look good for our important guest!"

I smiled as Sonia sat down, "Why, thank you! But I thought you looked great in your other outfit!"

Just as Sonia was about to reply, Manic handed me a bowl full of curry and interrupted, "Urgh, before Sonia gets WAY too big headed – here's your curry, Amy! Dig in!"

I laughed at a scowling Sonia, but she soon grinned when Manic passed her a bowl of curry. I'm not really usually into spicy foods, but I picked up my fork and quickly tasted the succulent spice. It settled on my tongue, as I sighed with delight.

"It's gorgeous! I love your curry!" I beamed, causing Aleena to sigh in pleasure.

"You really need to come round more, Amy! You're the only one who appreciates my cooking!" Sonic, Manic and Sonia didn't say anything but we all laughed. I actually felt wanted here. Plus, I hadn't thought about anything to do with Sally at all.

"So, how did you two meet?" Sonia asked me and Sonic, between mouthfuls. I glanced at the blue hedgehog, waiting for him to explain.

"Oh, it's a long story..." I said, mysteriously smiling.

"Do tell!" Sonia replied, not letting it drop.

"Yeah...did he beg you to be his friend, or did he do his 'I'm-super-fast-so-look-at-me, trick'?" Manic stuck his tongue out at Sonic, knowing that it had annoyed him.

"Actually, Manic, that was not what happened. Let's just say, Amy won't ever try the school's spaghetti again," Sonic grinned, his eyes closed. The others looked confused.

"Bro, stop being weird," Manic scratched his quills, with one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"He helped me up in the canteen," I explained, as Sonia and Aleena smiled at their brother/son. However, Manic still looked confused.

"What's that got to do with spaghetti?" He asked.

Sonic sighed, rolling his eyes, "Just drop it, Manic. You don't wanna look even more stupid than you do already," I could tell he was getting annoyed. What was up with that? A second ago, he was laughing! Talk about a mood change!

There was a silence which made my skin crawl. After what seemed like forever, Manic spoke up,

"So, when did you two start dating?"

I groaned silently, glad that he broke the silence, but annoyed with his question. He was worse than Knuckles and Shadow. Speaking of which, Shadow still hadn't talked to me about that motorbike lesson. After Sonic's outburst, I don't think Shadow and I will ever become the best of friends.

"WE'RE NOT DATING! GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD MANIC!" Sonic yelled, slamming his fist down onto the table. Scraping his chair behind him, Sonic leapt up and ran out of the room. I flinched when I heard the front door slam.

"Okay...point taken, Sonic," Manic whispered.

"Nice going, Manic," Sonia groaned, still eating, calmly.

"Sorry about this, Amy," Aleena apologised, sadly, "I don't know what's got into Sonic. He's not been himself lately. If he acts like this all the time, I bet you and the others won't want to hang around with him,"

"Of course we will! Sonic's a great friend!" I assured her, "He's just...having a bad day, I guess,"

"Thank you for being so understanding. He needs a friend like you. He's always been a bit...stray. I wouldn't be surprised if he goes on a long run and doesn't come back for a few hours,"

I stared at Sonic's chair, wishing the front door would burst open again and Sonic would enter, in his happy and funny self. However, something told me that it wasn't going to happen.

(...)

Despite being short of one hedgehog, we still tried to make the best of it. I had a nice evening, spending time with Sonia, Manic and Aleena. We talked about all kinds of things: interests, school, jobs, stuff like that. It still wasn't the same though.

I got dropped back home by Sonia, who kept apologising for her brother's behaviour. I reassured her that it was fine, but Sonia still seemed annoyed with Sonic. I told Sonia that I had a great time. That seemed to calm her.

"Here's my number. Call me whenever you like. For anything, homework, outfits or something to do with Sonic?" She handed me her scribbled number on a piece of paper. I took the paper, as I stepped out onto the pavement. Sonia was leaning out of the window of her car (which was a super cool red mini). She sighed, staring up at the star-filled night sky,

"Please don't let him run away from you, Amy. Sonic tries to get rid of his problems by running away from people he cares for. And besides, even if Sonic's being an anti-social hog, the rest of our family aren't like that. We want to see you again,"

"I hope so, Sonia. And I want to see you again too," I sighed, giving her a wave as she sped off down the road. I unlocked the door to my house and ventured into the hall.

"I'm home!" I called, sighing when there was no reply. Mum was probably working all night again, and god knows where dad was. The pub?

Sonic didn't know how lucky he was. His family were always there for him. He just didn't know it.

Then again, who was I to comment? I didn't know what was going on with Sonic. I don't think anyone does...

(...)

I stared up at the stars, which shone brightly in the night sky. I had left my window open, so I could stare at them from my bed. I know, if your parents weren't home, you'd stay up all night and watch TV or something. But I felt so worn out from the whole day; all I could do was think about going to sleep. I changed into my pink-with-red-heart PJ's and snuggled into my blanket. I could feel my eyelids closing and I was out in seconds.

(...several sleep-filled hours later...)

My eyes suddenly opened, startling the shadowy figure standing in front of me. I opened my mouth, letting out a piercing scream. The figure jumped, covering my mouth to shut me up.

"Shhh! It's me!" He soothed, moving away from me when he felt sure I wasn't going to scream again.

"S-S-Sonic?"

Sonic smiled at me, his expression suddenly turned cocky, "The one and only,"

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" I yelled, being as quiet as I could. Sonic rolled his eyes, a grin still on his face.

"Of all the questions to ask, you ask that one!" I punched him lightly in the ribs, as he mimed falling to the ground in pain.

"Get up, you daft hedgehog," I stood up, my smile as big as it could possibly be. It suddenly dawned on me that I was in my PJ's. I sat on the bed, trying to ignore that fact. My heart started thumping when Sonic sat down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, watching the moonlight play on Sonic's face. It looked strangely cute. The cobalt hedgehog sighed, his expression pained.

"To apologise," He mumbled, just loud enough so that I could hear him. Just as he was about to continue, a faint light was switched on. I gasped, as footsteps outside my door shuffled along the hallway. Looks like dad had come back.

"Quick! Hide!" I grabbed Sonic off the bed, panicking slightly.

"Wha-?" Sonic was cut off as I hid him underneath my blanket, at the foot end. I know...Sonic was hiding in my bed?! With no time to think about how wrong that was, I leapt into the top end of my bed, and rested my head on the pillow. As the door creaked open, I shut my eyes and hoped that Sonic would understand and try to act like a pillow or something.

Dad must have been pretty tired, because he soon shut the door without even checking me or 'the pillow'. I sighed. Either Sonic was a great actor, or my dad wanted to get back to bed.

I was startled when someone grabbed my ankles and started to pull me under the covers. After giving a muffled cry, I was scooped out of my bed, before falling into Sonic's arms. God knows how he managed to stop me from falling out of my bed that quickly.

Oh yeah...he's the fastest thing alive. Just remembered that.

Sonic gave a small chuckle, as he held my in a bridal-style. I gave him a fake glare, sticking my tongue out as I smoothed down my quills.

"Show off," I muttered, as Sonic carried me over to the window. We stared out at the stars, smiling at each other. I could feel the blood rush to my head, partly because I was tired and startled, but mainly because I was so happy. Here I was...in Sonic's arms, staring at the stars! Oh, if only Sally could see me now!

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm sorry about how I acted today. I really don't know what's happening to me. I give you my word; I won't attack Shadow or get angry and run off, ever again. You must think I'm crazy," Sonic whispered his apology, carefully keeping his voice low and inaudible to my dad.

"I don't think that. But if you could do those two things, I would be very grateful," I whispered back, staring into his emerald eyes. They glittered, brightly. However, they didn't look into my own eyes.

"No, something's up with me. I need to find out what..." Sonic's words had an ominous ring to them. I laced my fingers together, worriedly.

"Sonikku?"I asked, however, I blushed when Sonic looked at me, questioningly. Okay, so I'd come up with a nickname for him. What?! I'm a teenager – making stupid decisions is our talent.

"Sonikku...I like that..." Sonic smiled, placing me back on my bed. I flopped down, feeling sad that I was out of his arms.

"Okay, Ames, I've gotta go. My mum will be worrying," Sonic glanced at the clock, pointing. I looked at my pink alarm clock. It flashed the digits 2:47AM at us. I gasped, wondering how he wasn't tired. I sure as hell was. Although, I didn't feel like I was tired...and Sonic just called me Ames!

"Sweet dreams," Sonic ran at the open window, leaping out into the night. I ran over to the window, watching him pick up speed and tear out of the driveway.

To say I had fallen for Sonic the hedgehog, was an understatement.

Had he fallen for me...well, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it?


	11. Love or lust?

**Okay, so here is chapter 11. It took longer than I would have liked, so sorry about that! I know, it's not full of romance or much action, but it is a VERY important chapter which needed to be written.**

**All the thanks in the world to**sugarbaby0417, Person46, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, Unnoticed, hannahtranter16, Dovewing01, Nickyyy, Katie The Hedgehog, ProwerPower85 and CharleytheTitan**! This story would be nothing without your reviews! (This applies to everyone else who reviewed too!). Sorry about the whole posting-the-same-chapter thing last time! I was a little tired that day!**

**One last thing, remember...Amy has SALSA DANCE CLASSES with Sonic, Sally, Shadow and Rouge in the next few weeks. This is very important for later chapters! This was inspired by my ECM day salsa class (which could have gone better because I'm not the best dancer in the world) in which we had to partner up with the boys! Awkward...**

**So, I guess this chapter is for my dance partner. Thanks, dude! XP**

**Anyways, on with the chapter! Enjoy! T.C **

Chapter 11 – Love or lust?

Of course, by the time I got to school, I was over the moon. I hadn't told anyone about Sonic's visit in fear of Sally finding out. I don't know what she would do if she found out. Murder me? I wouldn't put it past her.

So far, my day had been pretty drab. If I wrote out every single minute, you'd probably die of boredom (like I did!). So, here is my day, in a list:

Period One: History – The most exciting part was watching Knuckles slam his head into a wall because of the boredom. He soon regretted it afterwards, and had to go to the office for some ice. There is now a small dent in the left wall of Classroom 345.

Period Two: Geography – Totally boring. I got split up from Cosmo because I kept talking. The geography teacher has it in for me.

Form time: Our form tutor gave us our timetable for action week. It seemed pretty dull, but Salsa dancing had caught my eye. I hope we don't have to go in boy/girl partners. Sally had already been bragging that Sonic and her would be partners.

Period three: Maths – didn't understand any of it. However, Silver somehow managed to keep making the board flicker onto hilarious pictures from the internet. Blaze kept giggling at him whenever he did it (As I said before, those two were made for each other!)

Period four: English – That was okay. We're currently writing newspaper articles and I sit next to Cream, so that was pretty fun

Period five: French – Urgh, don't even mention French. Didn't understand a word of it.

Period six: P.E – managed to dodge the basketball in P.E. However, Rouge managed to shoot three hoops, and claimed that I had helped her. This wasn't strictly true, but at least everyone didn't hate me now. I plan to pay Rouge back, how though, I'm not sure. She is truly a great friend.

However, as I came out of the girls changing room, I watched in horror as Sonic strode past. His head was hanging low, as if in embarrassment. I hid behind my bag, praying he wouldn't notice me. Luckily, he didn't see me. He carried on towards the gym...where the cheerleading practices where taking place.

_Why the heck is Sonic going off to cheerleading practice?! _I thought to myself, in anguish. Wondering if this would count as stalking, I crept after him, getting a few odd looks from the rest of the kids in my class. Ignoring them, I leant on the door, clenching my fists as Sally bounced over to the blue hedgehog.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must have been important, because the rest of the cheerleaders stopped jumping around to listen in.

Sonic's body language completely changed in the first few seconds, from being hunched and embarrassed to anxious and awkward. He ruffled his quills, as if he was pondering. Sally smiled sexily at him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't look thrilled – but he didn't shake her off either.

After a bit of talking (and Sally laughing at practically everything Sonic said), Sally bounded off towards her team. Must to my disgust, Sonic gave the cheerleaders a smile, the kind that made my heart melt. They giggled, muttering to themselves. The cobalt hedgehog rolled his eyes, speeding off out of the opposite door.

A growl escaped from my lips. I gasped as Sally's ears pricked up at the sound of my voice. She smiled as she saw me lurking behind the door. With Sally skipping over, there was no where I could hide.

"Oh, look. Amy stupid Rose. Spying on Sonic and me, were you?" Sally had an evil gleam in her eye, as she placed her hands on her hips, her red pom poms shining brightly.

"No! I just...um...wanted to speak to the coach! About..." Panicking, I glanced at a poster advertising basketball, "...basketball! Yeah, I'm on the team! I just wanted to know when we had practice!"

Sally started laughing, manically. I gulped, nervously, "What's so funny?"

"You are!" The chipmunk wiped a fake tear from her eye. Once she had moved her hands from her outfit, I saw that her red cheerleading top stopped above her stomach. Great, I was in competition with a chipmunk that was popular, a cheerleader, had a totally flat stomach AND had a 'mature' chest.

Yeah, if I was Sonic, I wouldn't pick me either.

"Omigosh! You have to be the worst liar on Mobius! You suck at basketball! And even if you had a HINT of talent, I'm on the basketball team! And you name ISN'T on the list, you annoying wannabe!" Sally pouted into the glass cabinet behind me, checking out her reflection in case Sonic came back. I rolled my eyes, sighing.

"Okay, so I'm not on the basketball team. But I wasn't stalking Sonic! I was simply passing through!" I convinced her, failing miserably.

"Sure. Listen, for the last time, Sonic is mine! That blue hedgehog has been mine ever since he arrived! If you think you can swan in and steal his heart by putting on a 'oh-I'm-the-new-girl-act', then you are so wrong!" Sally stepped towards me, threateningly, "So you remember that!"

Despite wanting to crawl into a corner and cry, I stood my ground, defiantly, "If Sonic is yours, how come you're not dating?"

That threw her for a second, "Well, he...doesn't want to hurt your feelings! So he told me that he's going to wait until prom until he asks me out!"

"Yeah, whatever, Sally," I didn't believe that for a second.

"Don't agree? Just wait until the prom!"

"That's about 9 months away! You really want to wait that long?" I said, sounding more confident than I actually was.

"I don't need to! Sonic will have asked me out long before then!" I gagged at Sally, who gave me an evil scowl.

"Face it: he doesn't want you! Sure, you look cute, so he hangs around with you. But that was simply lust. Sonic and me...we're permanent. He just said so, there and then! Love is forever," Sally sashayed back towards the cheer squad, who were glancing in our direction, "I'd give up now, if I were you!"

I stormed off, my fists clenched, and my mind racing. _He didn't want me?!_ _He said that him and Sally were permanent?! Then why did he invite me to his house and visit me at 2 in the morning?!_

_Maybe it really was lust..._

There was nothing that I would have hated more than to run into Shadow. Unfortunately for me, as I ran down the road outside school, I saw a black motorbike pull alongside me. The red and ebony hedgehog, who was riding it, pulled off his helmet.

"Rose? What's the matter?" Shadow's voice was full of worry and anger. I couldn't help but wonder about letting it all out to him. And besides, with that amount of anger radiating in his eyes, I didn't really have a choice.

"Just Sally being Sally," I sniffed, holding back tears.

"What's she done now?!" Shadow was really getting annoyed now.

"Just drop it, Shadow. I don't wanna talk about it," I refused, shifting my weight in my red boots.

"I take it that it was something to do with the blue hedgehog?"

"Dead on," I admitted.

Shadow sat a thought for a minute before pulling out an extra helmet out of thin air. He tossed it towards me, as I just managed to catch a hold of it.

"What's this for?" I asked, confused.

"It stops you from hurting yourself on a motorbike, Rose," Shadow chuckled at his joke.

"Yeah, I got that part. WHY are you giving it to me though?" Shadow sighed, turning off his bike and swinging his legs over onto the pavement. He grabbed the helmet and helped me strap it onto my head.

"I did say I'd give you some lessons. And besides, I think you need an adrenaline rush to take your mind off things,"

Thinking about it, I did love adrenaline, so maybe it would cheer me up. I scrambled onto the bike, just tall enough to climb on. Shadow laughed, easily sitting on the bike. With a rev of the engine, we were soon racing off down the road. It suddenly dawned on me that I needed to hold on to something. I put my arms around Shadow's waist, feeling him stiffen. Soon, his body relaxed and he seemed to not mind my presence.

We rode around for a while, I'm not sure how long, because I soon lost track of time. I simply enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair and the rush of air swishing past me. Sounds cliché, I know. But that was what happened. A couple of times, I did feel a bit sad, because it reminded me of when Sonic had picked me up and ran with me to school. But I pushed aside my feelings and held on tighter to Shadow, as he seemed to sense my mood change and sped up a little.

Shadow soon slowed to a stop outside my house. I was sad that the ride had ended so soon, but I jumped off, pulling my helmet over my head. I could feel my hair sticking up, awkwardly, but I chose to ignore it.

"Feel any better?" Shadow, too, got off the bike. He winked at me, happily.

"I feel great! Thanks, Shadow. You're the best," I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into a friendly hug. He hugged back, resting his chin on my head. I pulled away, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday?" I started to walk up to my front door, but was shocked when Shadow followed me.

"Guess so. I said I'd help Rouge with an art project over the weekend, so I've got to do that. No offence to Rouge, but she isn't very 'willing' when it comes to homework," Shadow sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

"That sounds fun," I mumbled, hugging my arms around my waist to shield me from the cold. I wanted Shadow to go, but didn't have the heart to try and persuade him.

"Heh heh, you've never done any projects with Rouge," Shadow chuckled, leaning against my front door. He steadied himself when my mum pulled it open by surprise.

"Hello, Amy. You're a little late," Mum stopped when she saw Shadow standing there. He had a small glare on his face, which he soon covered up, "Ah! You must be Sonic?"

I face palmed myself, mentally. Shadow closed his eyes, as if he was restraining himself.

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog," He turned to me, "I'll see you at school, Rose - I mean, Amy. It was nice meeting you, Mrs Hedgehog,"

My mum gave Shadow a small wave as he turned on his heel and rode off on his bike. My mum pulled me into the hall, shutting the door behind me.

"What?" I inquired, feeling annoyed.

"What do you mean, 'what'? How old is he? How come he rides a motorbike? And I thought you liked Sonic, not him!"

"Urgh! Mum! I don't like Sonic! And SHADOW, is my age. He's in my year. I dunno how he managed to swing things with the motorbike," I shifted my bag onto my hip, venturing upstairs.

"Amy Rose! Are you dating Shadow?"

I laughed, out loud, "No way! Don't worry, mum. Shadow isn't a romantic hedgehog. There's no way anyone could ever think we were dating,"

(...With Sally...)

"This is golden, Suki!" Sally eyed up the photo on the rabbit's iphone. Of course, it wasn't literally golden. But it was perfect for the next stage of her plan.

"I don't get it...how will this help?" Molly scratched her head, stupidly. The chipmunk rolled her eyes, wondering why she hung out with this loser. Sally was way too cool for her.

"Keep up!" Suki sighed, taking the iphone out of Sally's hand and starting to send it to her via Bluetooth.

"I've already managed to make Amy think that Sonic doesn't like her. Of course, we'll need to make her BELIEVE it, not just think it. But I'll work on that. If we show this to people, Sonic will soon think that Amy doesn't like him either! It's win win!" A smile crept onto Sally's lips. It was almost too easy!

"Got it! Who's going to print out the photos?" Molly asked, smiling stupidly.

"You are. Since you weren't smart enough to work out the plan yourself," Sally dumped her phone into Molly's hands, "About 100 copies should do it!"

Laughing slightly, the chipmunk picked up her cheer leading kit, leaving her friends behind her. Of course, she was the main one in their friendship group. But you needed someone cool in charge of a group like that. Or else you'd end up with friends like Amy and the others. BTW, who were geeks.

Admittedly, they were pretty tough geeks. They had been harder to crack than over rivals that Sally had encountered. But she was the leader of Mobius high. She would fight until her last breath to make it stay that way.

But Amy had made a gesture which would seal her downfall. Wondering how Sonic would react, Sally chuckled as she thought in her head about the picture of Amy and Shadow hugging outside Amy's house.


	12. You don't know the whole story

**Hello, my fantastic readers! Sorry for the long wait, I know – I'm evil! But I couldn't resist it! With that much suspense, I thought I'd leave you wondering for a while! ;) Plus, I have also been watching Doctor Who (yep, I love that show! Call me a nerd if you like!). Amy and Rory...no! XD Also, Merlin is about to have a new series, so I will be obsessed with that! XD**

**Thank you so much to** Chaotic hedgehog, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, ProwerPower85, ShadowsAngel1, hannahtranter16, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Nickyyy, QuirkyRevelations, Katie The Hedgehog, Anonymous, CharleytheTitan, high school hero, mobius freak, reallyproud458 **and** sugarbaby0417! **Your reviews were amazing! They really made me smile/laugh! XD Thank you! **

**Okay, so I do now have to answer some questions because of that chapter. First off, let's start with Shadow. He is amazing, granted, but will not be paired up with Amy in the end. I know I have put a lot of ShadAmy moments in, but I think that ShadAmy is cute...ONLY IF IT GETS SONIC AND AMY TOGETHER IN THE END. And who else could make Sonic jealous other than the ultimate life form!? :p Also, Shadow will NEVER be paired up with Sally. I just think that Shadow is a pretty stand-by-yourself kind of guy. So, I don't plan to pair him up with anyone. He might have a little crush on Amy, but he hides it well (in this story, anyway).**

**Finally, I was planning to make Sonic and Shadow fight again. However, thinking about this, it would make Sonic seem a little too violent. So you're going to have to wait to find out what Sonic will do instead! :D**

**Enjoy! XD **

**T.C**

Chapter 12 – You don't know the whole story

"Amy, what the hell!? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're dating Shadow!"

"Whaaaaat?!"

I sat down next to Knuckles in the canteen, feeling dizzy. Not many people were there, only me, Knuckles, Cosmo, Blaze, Rouge and other groups of friends on other tables. However, there could have been 100 people in the canteen, and I still would have felt just as uncomfortable.

"You're telling us that you aren't dating him?" Cosmo asked, her eyes full of concern. It made me feel bad for some reason.

"Of course not! Why on Mobius would you think that?"

"I think you should see this, hun," Rouge handed me a printed photo. My mouth dropped open, in disgust and horror. Of course, I had hugged Shadow. I couldn't deny that. But it was just a friendly hug! This photo didn't tell the whole story!

Admittedly, this photo did look genuine. I had my eyes closed and I was smiling, while Shadow's head was resting on my quills, as he was taller than me. He, too, was smiling – with his ruby red eyes full of friendship. However, if you hadn't been there, his eyes could have been full of love.

"Okay, I did hug him! But that was cause he gave me a ride home! Not cause we're dating," I shivered, dramatically, even though the canteen was boiling hot, "There is no way we are dating!"

"We believe you," Blaze leaned over and pulled me into a hug, causing Knuckles to have to lean back.

"You don't need a brain to work out who framed this!" Knuckles growled.

"That's good...cause you're seriously lacking one!" Rouge joked, causing Cosmo to giggle and Knuckles to glare at her.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT, BAT GIRL!" Knuckles made a lunge for Rouge, but was stopped by an angry little rabbit, who had run up to us.

" !" Cream's new found fury stunned everyone into a silence, especially because she had leapt out of nowhere. Knuckles' face was priceless, but I didn't have a camera on me to take a photo. Bummer.

"Sorry, Cream..." Knuckles and Rouge mumbled, glancing at Silver who was running after Cream, but unlike Cream, Silver was seriously out of breath.

"Hey...guys!" Silver's cheeks were red – very different from his usual pristine silver quills, "Just...had...P.E...with...Cream! Man...she...runs...fast!"

"Hey, hey! Sit down Silver!" Blaze squirmed over in her seat, allowing Silver to sit down. He waved his hand, as a gesture of thanks. Pulling out a water bottle, Silver drank about a gallon of water while the rest of us continued our conversation. I smiled to myself when Blaze rubbed Silver's back, comfortingly. Silver glanced at her, but obviously didn't mind as he didn't say anything.

"So, what do we do?" Cosmo gingerly asked. Startling us, she suddenly started yelling and waving her hand at someone. I looked up and saw Tails walking to us. Was everyone with their lover today?

Cause I certainly wasn't. Sonic was too busy being furious at me. Probably.

I hadn't seen Sonic all day. No doubt, he had seen the photo. Sally had probably hand delivered it to him. Grrrr...I currently hate her.

Wait, what would Shadow say? He would probably never want to speak to me ever again! Great, thanks to Sally, I've probably just lost a close friend.

This just got personal.

"What about Shadow? He might not have seen it?" Rouge suggested, naively.

"It's the talk of the school, Rouge. If he hasn't seen it, he needs glasses," Knuckles informed her, surprised when Silver burst out laughing. Since everyone was now looking at him, Blaze quickly pulled away from Silver.

"What are you laughing at?" Tails asked, with an eyebrow raised, suggestively.

"Don't mind me...just the idea of Shadow, the prince of darkness, wearing glasses!" Silver coughed out, between laughs. Cream and Cosmo giggled.

"Prince of darkness? He's Shadow the hedgehog, not Count Dracula! You've been reading too much!" Blaze laughed, her eyes lighting up when she smiled. _Man, she's got it bad_, I thought.

"Mr. Knuckles is right...Shadow will have seen it!" Cream smiled cheerily at Knuckles.

"Shadow isn't the problem! It's Sonic!" Rouge rolled her eyes at everyone when we all looked at her, questioningly, "He's obviously got it bad for Amy!"

"Don't start that again," I sighed, not wanting to get into this. I got up, placing my tray on the side, "I'm going to class,"

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Cosmo cried, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. Guiltily, I quickly thought of a lie. There was something I needed to do.

"Why? We've got Spanish next! You're not in my class," I dashed off, not giving anyone time to contradict me.

However, I heard Cosmo mumbled to the rest of them, "We haven't...we've got geography next,"

(...)

I knew exactly where I would find Sonic. Rouge had told me that whenever he was feeling down, he would run around on the school field. It was so big that hardly anyone was around, except a few games of football in the background. True to Rouge's word, I could make out a blue streak of light moving across the field. Judging by his speed, Sonic was pretty annoyed.

God knows why.

I sat down on a bench which was near to Sonic. After a while, he slowed down to a halt, a confused look on his face.

"Hey Amy," He sighed, sitting down next to me. However, his eyes were fixed into the distance. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"How's things with you?" I asked, nervously. The tension was so thick, you could practically drink it.

"They're okay. I mean, it hasn't been my best day. Someone I really care about doesn't feel the same way I do. She's really cool and popular, but she doesn't like me," Sonic smiled at me, weakly.

I tensed up. So Sally had said no to Sonic? I thought she really liked him? Maybe she was playing hard to get. Yeah, that must be it. Unless, she said no just to annoy me.

Dang.

"So, it's to do with a girl, huh?" I grinned, enjoying teasing the blue blur, "Never thought a girl would make you upset. Sally's a lucky girl," I hoped Sonic couldn't hear the sad tone in my voice at the end of that sentence.

"Sally...?" Sonic burst out laughing, making me smile too, "Ames...I don't like Sally! The person I'm talking about is..."

I waited, expecting Sonic to tell me. But he simply blushed and clammed up.

"Well? Who?" I really wanted to know now.

"I'm not gonna tell you that easily..." Sonic nudged me in the ribs when I sighed. I smiled back at him, genuinely.

"Anyway, how's your love life? You seem to be doing well. I didn't know Shadow had feelings for you. You guys look..." Sonic gulped, "...good together,"

I placed my head in my hands, sadly, "Sonic...we're not dating. This is all Sally's work! She took that picture when Shadow gave me a lift home! I only hugged him to thank him for making me feel better! I only think of Shadow as a friend!"

Sonic's mouth dropped open in surprise, making him look comical. I smiled, baring my teeth a little.

"But...why did he need to make you feel better?"

"Because I was upset about..." I stopped. There was no need to tell Sonic that I had been upset because of him. It would make him feel guilty, for doing nothing wrong. I couldn't stop him from talking to Sally. It would be very wrong if I did.

Sonic knew that I wasn't going to tell him; he didn't press me for an answer. He sat back, his hands resting behind his head, a cocky smile on his face,

"Well then, if you're not dating Shadow..." Sonic shot forward, making me jump. His smile had disappeared, "Oh shit!"

"What? What's wrong?!" I, too, stood up.

"You're so gonna kill me..."

"What?!"

"I kinda...sorta...mighta...have...pairedyouandShadowupforsalsa class!" The cobalt hedgehog blurted his words out so that they merged. I raised my eyebrows, translating his sentence.

"You did what!?" I cried.

"I know! I'm really sorry! Here's the whole story: this morning, I was planning to ask you to be my partner for Salsa class. You know, it'd be a laugh," Sonic's cheeks darkened, "Then I bumped into Sally who showed me the photo and told me that you and Shadow were dating. She said that you were going with Shadow for Salsa class so you wouldn't be going with me. I must have looked pretty upset, cause she asked me to be her partner! I didn't want to go with anyone else...other than you...but I said yes. Oh no, it's gonna be hell! Maybe I can ask to swap..."

"Wait...wait...wait...who have you accidently agreed to be partners with?"

"Sally,"

"Shit."


	13. If I can't move heaven, I'll raise hell

**Hey guys! I'm back...in black! I've been a little busy for a while, so I've been a bit slack with my updates! Must...try...harder! :D However, during my absence, I have come up with some brilliant big plot ideas (three at least!).**

**Thank you so much to **Dovewing01, CharlieTheHedgehog14, ShadowsAngel1, Nickyyy, CharleytheTitan, LateRoseRedwall, Katie The Hedgehog, hannahtranter16, ProwerPower85, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Stooji, QuirkyRevelations, high school hero, mobius freak, Christiansoldier5, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, sugarbaby0417!**Reviews mean a lot to me, so thank you! I think this is the most reviewed chapter yet! XD**

**Warning! Major Silvaze in this chapter! If you don't like, don't flame! But don't worry if you're not a Silvaze fan, the rest of the story won't be CRAMMED with Silvaze, just a comment or gesture, here or there. I have warned you! Right, now I just need to focus on Tailsmo! :D**

**Enjoy! T.C xxx XD**

Chapter 13 – If I can't move heaven, I'll raise hell

"Miss Rose! Look like you're having fun! Shadow is your dance partner, not your kidnapper!"

Oh, sorry! Excuse me if I'm a bit annoyed! But you can blame that stupid chipmunk in the corner who is pointedly dancing with MY crush. She's the reason I'm being a rotten dance partner!

To be honest, I did feel sorry for Shadow and Sonic. Shadow was stuck with me as a dance partner – a pink hedgehog who kept moving to the right instead of the left and then blushed when she got spoken to. It was bad enough that we had to hold hands (I had tried to hold Shadow's wrist, but I got told off for that too! Apparently, I do not know where Shadow's hands are. Actually, that sounds pretty wrong...ew) but we also had to dance in time, look into each other's eyes AND smile all the time. Luckily for me, with Shadow being a rebel, he didn't want to follow the rules either.

I also felt sorry for Sonic. It might be my hope talking, but it really didn't look like Sonic was having fun. Sally was trying to get really close to him, as if they were slow dancing and not trying to do salsa. If she wasn't doing that, Sally was whispering things into Sonic's ear. Judging by how much Sonic was blushing, I'm not sure I want to know what Sally had said.

Despite all this, Sonic still managed to wink at me from time to time and give me a smile which warmed my heart. I sighed, focusing on Shadow. Getting the steps right would be the least I could do for the ebony badboy.

"Okay, I'm gonna get this step right..." I whispered to Shadow, feeling better when he gave me a devious grin.

"I'll try too," Shadow muttered back, (he was lying. Shadow is FANTASTIC at salsa! Is there something this guy CAN'T do?) stepping backwards by doing 'the mumbo'. I personally thought the name was weird, but I didn't get time to comment, cause I was too busy trying to get 'the rumba' right. What was with the names of these moves?

"Ready? Un, dos, tres, quarto!" The teacher kept clapping every time she counted in Spanish, making me jump every time she did. It was really annoying.

However, I managed to ace the moves, and even managed to spin at the end. We didn't end with a cheesy 'jazz hands' at the end, like the teacher suggested. Much to my delight, Sonic and Sally hadn't done this either; he had just pulled away from her, bashfully. I couldn't help but watch, feeling transfixed.

"Sonic? Don't you want to practice some more?" Sally batted her eyelashes, making me groan. Shadow glanced at me and Sonic, before flashing me a smile. I raised an eyebrow, daring Shadow to say something.

"Sal, I'm not a dancing kind of person. Plus, I really don't want to spend time with someone who lied to me!" Grabbing his bag, Sonic raced out of the room, barely giving Sally time to blink. She jogged after him, tottering slightly on her high heels.

"So, you like Sonic, huh?" Shadow put his arm round me, making sure I couldn't squirm out of answering his question.

"Don't be stupid!" I stammered, trying to stay cool.

"Stop lying. I can see it in your eyes," Shadow's voice was almost envious. I'm not sure why, he didn't strike me as the kind of person to fall in love.

"Whatever. I don't, but believe what you like," I picked up my bag and bounded out of the gym, with Shadow hot on my heels. He punched my arm lightly, acting like a little kid.

"So, whatcha say about getting Sally back for that photo? I know Silver and Blaze have some killer pranks!"

I smiled, weakly, "Are you sure? That'll just annoy Sally even more,"

"Let's face it; she's already annoyed with us. Pranking her will just show her that we're not weak,"

"Okay then. But let's not take it too far, deal?"

"Deal,"

We raced towards our lockers, since they were all in the same place. Rouge, Knuckles and Tails were standing around, looking pretty bored. With a warm hearted smile, Rouge hugged me, tightly.

"Hey, Amy! I saw what happened in salsa. Sally is gonna get it!"

I gulped at Rouge's words, "Uh...cool. Who did you go with?"

"Oh, just a cute boy," I noticed that Knuckles wasn't looking so bored anymore. He wasn't in our class, so he was listening intently. I guess he wanted to know how this 'cute boy' was. I made a mental note to ask Shadow who Rouge's dance partner was. That hedgehog made a note of everything.

"Anyway, we need to find Silver and Blaze! Any idea where they are?" I asked, quickly.

"I think they're in the science class. They wanted to revise, I think," Tails informed, shifting his backpack onto his other shoulder. I gave him a thumbs up, and started running down the corridor. Shadow ran past me, gaining speed easily.

"See you guys tomorrow!" I yelled over my shoulder. They replied with a wave, before heading off.

(...)

Skidding to a halt, Shadow and I finally made it to the science room which Tails had told us to visit. It didn't look like Silver and Blaze were in there, as it was dark. No other lights seemed to be on.

"I'll go in and check if they're there," Shadow nodded, curtly, politely asking me to stay there. He disappeared into the classroom, blending into the shadows. A couple of yells later, Shadow rushed back out.

"Shit..." He muttered, folding his arms across his chest, his eyes closed.

"What? Were they in there?" I asked, naively.

"They sure damn were!"

Silver pulled the door open, his cheeks flushed. I couldn't get used to him blushing. Silver seemed like nothing bothered him.

"Thanks for that, Shadow..." Silver stuck his tongue out at the ebony hedgehog.

"Sorry! But I didn't expect you two to be kissing in the back of a darkened classroom!"

I gasped, moving my hand over my mouth, "You and Blaze!"

Silver shifted his weight, not meeting my eyes, "No..."

I grinned when Blaze pulled the door open, her cheeks also flushed. Shadow smiled, triumphantly, with his arms still folded.

"I knew it!" I smiled, happily, at the two lovers who were turning red with embarrassment, "If it's any consolation, you guys were made for each other,"

"We'd be grateful if you didn't tell anyone..." Blaze mumbled, grasping onto her book.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed," I mimed zipping my lips, before looking at Shadow. He nodded, not taking his eyes off Silver.

"Well, I'm glad that's sorted. One thing though, why were you two so desperate to find us?" Silver didn't miss a trick, did he?

"Rose and I want a new prank for Sally. Don't make it too mean," Shadow ordered, his tone chilly and cold. Silver saluted the black and red hedgehog.

"Aye aye!"

Blaze and I giggled at Silver's stupidity. But in the back of my mind, all I could think was:

_I hope Sonic's okay..._

(...Sonic's P.O.V...)

Running always helps. I mean, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, since when does running not help me take my mind off things?

_Since I met Amy._

Not really wanting to have people stare at me, I raced towards my house. I didn't want to face anyone, but if I had to face someone, I would choose my family.

People always tell you to warm up before running. Luckily for me, Sally had already given me a chance to warm up, by chasing me out of salsa class. That chipmunk was crazy...obsessed, even. Luckily, I had managed to speed away from her, in a couple of seconds.

I don't hate Sally. She used to be a good friend of mine. I guess her popularity got to her head. I miss the old her. Not that I like her in the way she likes me.

_Cause you like someone else, don't you Sonic? _A voice seemed to talk to me, annoyingly. Great, now I was going crazy as well as depressed.

I was never the kind of hedgehog to get depressed. Then again, what I told Amy had been true. I'd never liked anyone enough to get depressed over them.

_But I didn't like Amy in that way...did I?_

When Amy told me that she wasn't dating Shadow, I struggled to stop myself from jumping up and dancing around. Of course, I still had to dance with Sally in salsa, but that didn't seem to matter.

_Why did I care if Amy dated Shadow...? _

"Hey bro!"

"Huh?" I glanced up, surprised when I saw Manic standing in front of me. I hadn't even noticed that I was standing outside my front door. The green hedgehog glanced at me, side long.

"You okay, blue dude?" He asked, really not getting the hang of 'brotherly-love'.

"Yeah, it's cool," I muttered, my quills hanging as I slumped into the hallway. Manic must have been smarter than I thought, because he raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Bro, you're limper than my quills on a soggy day! Wassup?"

I sighed, really not wanting to tell him. I mean, there were two reasons why I wouldn't tell my older brother. One, I'm not quite sure what is the matter. Two, Manic has less sympathy than a chilli dog.

"Girl trouble?" Strangely, Manic had got that right. God knows how. Maybe he's had a few of the same problems so he can read expressions.

"I suppose you could say that..."

"Take my advice, bro. From one hot ladies man to...a not so hot ladies man, girls love a badboy!"

"A...badboy?" That didn't give me much hope. Shadow was a more of a badboy than I'll ever be!

Wait...why am I even thinking about this? I don't even like Amy in that way!

"Yep! Girls love that shit!"

"Is this why you're still single?"

"Ha ha...funny guy. Look, do you wanna win the girl's heart, or not?"

I shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes, Sonic. Go get her! She'd be mad to not to scream in delight! But I can tell you've got competition. Who's the guy you're up against?"

"Shadow,"

"Ouch. You're screwed. But don't worry, you just gotta follow your heart and all that rubbish! Amy'll soon like you in the same way," Did Manic really think that this would help?

I chuckled, light heartedly, "Guess so...hey, wait a second! I never said it was Amy!"

"C'mon Sonic. Even you're not this stupid. You bring her round to our house in the first week you meet her, you go on about her endlessly, and your mood was all over the place on the first day she arrived! Need I go on?"

"Please do, brother, for I am not sure I understand," I joked, mockingly. Manic hated my posh accent.

"Urgh, stay away, Downton Abbey! No kidding though, you're falling for that pink hedgehog!" Manic grinned, his sunglasses slipping down slightly, "Heh heh! My little bro's got a crush!"

"I don't do crushes, Manic. I'm not crushing on her,"

"Sure...sure. Keep telling yourself that!" Manic started to head for the stairs, showing me that this conversation was nearly over, "You can prove me right when you invite me to the wedding!"

I growled as Manic retreated upstairs, with abnormal speed,

"MANIC!"

(Earlier...mystery P.O.V...)

That Sonic didn't know how lucky he was. Rose adored him. You only needed to look in her eyes to confirm that fact. But the cobalt hedgehog was so blind that he didn't know. I could give Rose the love she deserves, and the love she wants. I just need to get that faker out of the way.

I'll do anything and everything to accomplish my mission.

If I can't move heaven, I'll raise hell.

**A/C ~ Well, I think it's pretty dang obvious who was talking in that last P.O.V! But I won't say anything if you're unsure! :) I'll try to update soon! T.C xxx**


	14. Blue is so last season

**Hey SonAmy fans! I haven't really got much to say in this A/C paragraph; usually it's just an excuse for me to say sorry about my bad time keeping! :D**

**However, it wouldn't be complete if I didn't thank all my AMAZING reviewers! Once again, all the thanks in the world to: **Chaotic hedgehog, CharlieTheHedgehog14, CharleytheTitan, ShadowsAngel1, QuirkyRevelations, Katie The Hedgehog, ProwerPower85, BiteWorseThanBark, LateRoseRedwall, ilovesilver, high school hero, mobius freak, Blazing-SongBird, hannahtranter16! **You guys make this story worth writing! XD**

**Now, I'm not gonna lie, this isn't my best chapter yet. I wanted to put the chaos emeralds in this story and everything seemed to be moving a bit fast with Sonic and Amy. So, what better way to get them to become better friends, than to make them steal the chaos emeralds on a school trip! **

**Am I right, or am I right?! :D**

**I have a shout out to make too. This goes to my YouTube-idol; SonicxxLove. This person is amazing at making movies on Sony Vegas 8! (I am still trying to buy this program! Why is it so dang expensive!? Anyone else have it and can tell me if I should save up or not?!). I have The saltwater room by Owl City stuck in my head now! :D**

**Also, in response to some reviews, yeah Shadow has come into the Sonic + Amy equation! However, I'm going to leave his actions up to you! Do you think he should openly try and capture Amy's heart, or crush on her from a far? In previous stories, I made Shadow openly love Amy (still need to finish that...whoops!) but is that a bit cliché? It's up to you!**

**Anyways, on with the show! XD T.C xx**

Chapter 14 – Blue is so last season

If there was one thing that I loved about school, it was school trips. I mean, it could have been better than going to the museum of Mobius, but it got me out of lessons like chemistry and French, so I was more than happy.

I sat next to Cream on the coach, with Cosmo and Tails behind us, Blaze and Silver a couple of rows back and Rouge and Knuckles next to us. The funniest part was that, since all the couples had gone together, Shadow and Sonic had to sit next to each other. I felt awkward for them both, but it was funny all the same. They both looked disgusted as Sonic threw himself into the seat next to Shadow. The pair were sitting in front of us, so Cream and I could hear their conversation.

"You alright, Shadow?"

"Hmmm. You?"

"Meh,"

That was practically all they said in the first ten minutes. After that, Knuckles leant them a pack of cards (since he was a little busy with trying to get Rouge to keep her hands off him. Man, she was open with that echidna!) And the two hedgehogs decided to play a game of silent 'go fish'. By the sounds of it, Shadow was winning

"So, Amy. After the trip, Silver and Blaze have a DEADLY prank for Sally!" Cream giggled, feebly. I straightened my red headscarf, which was keeping my loose pink hair in place. It matched my red and white jumper which was pulled over some skinny jeans and converse. Cream was wearing a cute yellow dress with a denim jacket and gladiator sandals.

"Are you sure we should do this? I don't want it to turn into mean girls..." I replied, remembering the film.

"I swear, Amy! It won't get that bad. Just bad enough to show Sally that she's being outrageous!" Blaze had overheard our conversation, after being distracted from her book for once.

I glanced around down the coach. Right at the back, Sally and her friends were gossiping and giggling, I pulled my head in quickly, not wanting her to see me. Luckily, I was too busy laughing at Sonic, who had lost against Shadow, and was sighing heavily. I didn't even think about Sally for the rest of the journey.

(...)

"So here is our prize tapestry which depicts a Mobian god battling an evil demon...bla...bla...bla..." The tour guide's words had merged into one, and I was no longer listening. The goat's voice droned on and I was frightened that I was going to fall asleep. Man, he was boring.

I jumped when someone took my hand and pulled me to the back of the group. I looked up to see the cobalt hedgehog blushing, furiously.

"Hey? Wanna ditch this yawn-fest and go round by ourselves?" Sonic asked, his emerald eyes fixed on mine. I was transfixed for a moment, but snapped out of it quickly.

"You're on!" I grinned to myself, foolishly, as Sonic and I slowly backed out of the room. We trailed around the main hall, glancing at the artwork and the artefacts.

"Man, this place is dull..." Sonic muttered, running his gloved finger over a glass cabinet.

"Don't touch that! Jeesh, are you trying to get in trouble?!" I grabbed his hand, pulling it away from the cabinet. A spark flooded through my veins at his touch.

"Yeah. It's better than dying of boredom!" Sonic flashed me a smile, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Sure, Sonikku!" My eyes were drawn to a stand at the end of the room. It was lit up brighter than the rest of the room, "Hey, what's that?"

I dragged Sonic over, the blue blur grumbling and groaning. The wooden stand had a blood red velvet cushion on it, with seven brightly coloured emeralds on the top. They were arranged in a circle; all of them different colours. Red, green, white, yellow, light blue, dark blue and purple. My mouth dropped open in surprise. Also amazed, Sonic traced his finger over the jewels, before I pulled his hand away, worried we would break them.

"What are they?" I whispered. I looked over at the label which was stuck to the wall, "Chaos Emeralds? I wonder what they were for?" I read aloud, taking my attention off Sonic.

Big mistake.

I heard someone groan, quietly, but I chose to ignore it. Something about those jewels was so entrancing. They became even more entrancing when they started to glow, a bright light surrounding their sharp edges. My mouth turned into a small 'O' shape, my pink strands of hair falling into my eyes.

"Sonic! Look!" I muttered, wondering why he hadn't said anything. I spun round as I heard another cry of pain. It was Sonic, but not looking the way I had expected.

Sonic still looked the same, in most ways. But his quills and fur were no longer blue. It was as if someone had coated the hedgehog in a beautiful golden paint. He, too, shone brightly, just like the emeralds. His eyes were no longer a dreamy green – they were a misty shade of red.

"Amy?" Sonic looked at me in anguish. I backed away, shocked.

"How the –?"

"I don't know!? What's happened to me?"

"Don't ask me! Something to do with the emeralds?!"

"Can emeralds make you fly?"

"Huh? Of course not..."

I was proven wrong as Sonic started to rise in front of my very own eyes. A gasp escaped my lips, as Sonic somersaulted in the air, cockily.

"Aw, man! This is awesome!" Sonic didn't seem in the slightest bit bothered.

"You're kidding me? You're GLOWING and FLYING yet you're acting like this is normal for you! We're high school kids! This doesn't happen to us!" I yelled, still a bit shocked.

"Well...it just has..." Sonic mumbled, placing his arms in a defensive position across his chest. My head snapped towards the door, which was where the sound of voices was coming from.

"Uh oh! We're screwed!" I yelped, as Sonic grabbed me, still floating. Putting his arms around my waist, he was hugging me from behind as he held me up. It suddenly dawned on me that Sonic had flown us to the ceiling, keeping us out of view.

The tour guide and the rest of the school kids were bumbling along, making their way through the room, slowly. I didn't know how long Sonic would be able to float for, so I prayed that they would hurry up.

Watching my friends was a little bit weird. They were whispering to one another, glancing behind them every so often. Maybe they were wondering where Sonic and I were. I gritted my teeth as Sally stuck her tongue out at them. But they simply responded with the same gesture.

"Shhhh..." Sonic whispered, feeling me tense up. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, making me feel safer. I rested my head on his shoulder, wondering if he would feel awkward about that. I could feel his head shifting, as he looked at me. But he immediately relaxed, his body feeling looser.

I heard Sonic growl, a few minutes later, his voice low and angry. My eyes flitted across the room, as I looked for what had made Sonic annoyed. My eyebrows rose as my eyes widened in surprise at the ebony hedgehog that was glaring at Sonic and staring at me. He had angled his head to that he could watch us, but not look like he was obviously staring at something.

"If he says something, we're done for!" I whispered to Sonic, not taking my eyes off Shadow.

"He won't say anything," Sonic's reply was simple and sure.

"How do you know?"

"Cause Shadow might be many things, and he might hate me for many reasons, but he isn't a snitch,"

I nodded, my heart in my throat. That was true. Shadow wouldn't tell on us, nor would he be obvious enough for someone to notice us.

The group soon moved on, off into another room. I sighed with relief, my shoulders slumping and my hair falling all over the place. Sonic set me down on the ground; my converse shoes tapped on the marble floor.

Shadow had stayed behind, an angry look on his face. Sonic was still glowing gold, but the emeralds were no longer lit up.

"All right, Shads? Enjoying the trip?" Sonic joked, his different coloured eyes glinting with laughter.

"Now is not the time for jokes, faker! Do you know what's happening to you?!" Shadow's tone was rough and full of hatred.

"Nope, not really. I mean, I don't remember dying my quills gold, if you're asking me," I couldn't help but laugh, causing Shadow is stare at me and Sonic to grin at me.

"Rose, forgive me if I don't laugh too, but Sonic, you need to take this seriously!" Shadow's last word was a bit of a yell, but he tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Well, what do I do? I mean, I haven't got a guide book on this!" Sonic rolled his eyes, extravagantly.

"Look you need to just wait it out. You have a destiny with the chaos emeralds. They grant power to great heroes. You should be grateful,"

Sonic looked at his glowing quills, disdainfully, "I prefer blue,"

I giggled, spurring Sonic on. Shadow quickly grabbed the emeralds, holding onto mine and Sonic's wrist before we could complain. He mumbled the words, 'Chaos control' and a bright light shone all around us. We ended up outside the museum, with a few people staring at us. I gasped at the change of scenery.

"If I thought I was confused before..." I breathed.

"It's a long story, Rose," Shadow let go of me, struggling to hold all of the stolen emeralds. I was surprised that no alarms had gone off.

"Okay, what do I do now?" Sonic closed his eyes, probably not wanting to see all the people who were staring at him. I glared at them, making them scarper.

"Wait it out. Wander around. You're an expert at ditching," A smirk crept onto Shadow's lips. I wanted to go with Sonic: I didn't want to leave him to fend for himself. He didn't seem that bothered, until Shadow tossed all but one of the emeralds into Sonic's arms. Shadow laced his fingers with mine, raising the purple chaos emerald in the air.

"And what am I meant to do with these?" Sonic held the emeralds at arm's length, as if just touching them would hurt him.

"Look after them until we come back to the coach," Without an explanation or even a word, Shadow transported us back to the museum, leaving Sonic alone with six stolen stones.

(...)

I couldn't do anything but worry about Sonic. My quietness seemed to worry the others, yet it seemed to annoy Shadow. He'd just witnessed Sonic fly, he'd stolen seven emeralds and he still had one in his pocket. Yet, he still seemed his usual emo self.

"Worrying won't help him," Shadow hissed in my ear, when he noticed that I was no longer listening to anything anyone said.

"I can't help it," I whispered back, practically running when I heard we were going back to the coach.

"Right, is everyone here? Shadow?" The teacher pulled out a clipboard, starting to take down names.

"Here,"

"Blaze?"

"Umm...Yep!" Blaze hid her book behind her back, throwing me a smile.

"Suki?"

"Whatever,"

"Sally?"

"Here, miss!"

"Sonic?"

No sign of him.

"Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Here! Here!" Sonic dashed towards us, coming from the direction of the museum, to cover up his absence. I grinned, thankfully, at him. Shadow simply glared.

"Don't wander off," The teacher grinned at Sonic, almost flirting with him. Then again, Sonic had that affect to any woman. Including me.

We were directed onto the coach, much to my relief. I went to sit with Cream, but Sonic pulled me into the seat next to him. He had a bulky shopping bag next to him.

"Listen, I need your help. I can't stash these emeralds convincingly by myself. And Mr grumpy over there won't do anything but shoot me death glares," Sonic pointed at Shadow, who was sitting by himself with his iPod plugged into his ears. I smiled; glad that he couldn't see me and Sonic giggling at him, because his eyes were closed.

"Okay, okay," I took three of the emeralds, hiding them in my jumper pocket. Cream winked at me from across the coach, as she sat down next to Cosmo. Silver sat next to Knuckles, and Rouge had sat next to Blaze. I guessed she was winking at me because she thought I was flirting with Sonic, not because I was helping him hide stolen artefacts.

"You do realise what'll happen if we get caught?!" I hissed, lowering my voice as Sally stalked past. She stopped at our seats, glaring at me yet somehow smiling at Sonic simultaneously.

"Oh...hi Sonic!" She giggled, her cheeks turning a rosy shade of red. I sighed as I envied her pretty pink complexion. I went red all over when I blushed.

Sally's look turned angry when she heard me sigh. Her eyes flashed, evilly at me, "Well...someone's been putting on weight!" The chipmunk pointed at my brimming jumper pockets.

"That's NOT me! It's –"Sonic placed his hand over my mouth before I could say anything more.

"You better hurry to the back Sally. You wouldn't want to lose your seat! I mean, it's the best seat on the coach. We wouldn't want someone to steal it from its rightful owner!" Sonic babbled with no emotions in his words. However, Sally chose to ignore this as she laughed and went on her way. I pulled Sonic's hand off my mouth.

"Its rightful owner?!" I said, aghast. Sonic laughed, resting his head on the back of the seat and closing his eyes. I smiled at him, staring at him for a few minutes before lacing my fingers together. Now all we needed to do was keep these emeralds from prying eyes like Sally's. But on the bright side, Sonic and I now shared a bond which was seemingly unbreakable.

Hell, we'd just stolen seven emeralds. If that wasn't friendship, I don't know what is!

**(...)**

**A/C - Don't forget, if you review, to mention if you want Shadow to try and win Amy's heart (causing a SonAmyShad triangle!) or do you want her to crush on her from a far, and just stay really good friends with her? You decide! Have a nice day! T.C xxx**


	15. About to die of a social death

**Hello my readers! Really sorry for the long wait! You all get an imaginary cookie for being so patient! **

**However, I do have a good excuse! My friend's birthday meant that I had to put this story to one side, and then I got sidetracked with another story (which isn't fanfiction and is sitting in an old battered book right next to me). **

**Thank you so much to **Dovewing01, Nickyyy, ShadowsAngel1, CharleytheTitan, clareybeary137, CharlieTheHedgehog14, reallyproud458, Blazing-SongBird, Wolfy Winter and Dream, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Midnight Alexis Thorn, Katie The Hedgehog, Mike Birbiglia, DemonGann, QuirkyRevelations, aj, YES, high school hero, mobius freak, LateRoseRedwall, Unnoticed, Stooji, Abby, Crystal Rose The Hedgehog. **Man, you guys are covered in AWESOME SAUCE! :D This story would be nothing without you! Hey, maybe we could even get to 200 reviews! A MASSIVE thanks to everyone who has read this story/reviewed/followed/favourited!**

**But of course, in the last chapter, I asked you lot if you wanted 1.)SonAmyShad triangle 2.) Shadow to crush from afar 3.) Shadow to just be a friend. The votes have been counted and I can reveal that a SonAmyShad triangle has won. Most of you wanted Shadow to try and win Amy's heart. However, if you don't want a SonAmyShad triangle, don't worry, it won't be full of Shadow. Obviously, Sally is the main threat to Sonic and Amy's relationship, so she will be the one who tries to break them up.**

**This chapter was inspired by the film, 'Sydney White'. Which is a good modern film based on Snow White. Watch it if you get the chance! It's like Mean Girls. **

**And, finally, this chapter is for my friend, whose birthday was last Sunday. Happy Birthday!**

Chapter 15 – About to die of a social death

The next day at school was magic. Sonic and I now had a special secret which linked us. All we needed to do was mutter, "chaos," or "emeralds" and we would both crack up laughing. I hadn't asked Sonic what he had done with the emeralds, but he didn't seem worried so I decided to forget about it too.

However, my friends had noticed my mental absence. Silver and Blaze had to poke me with their rulers to get me to communicate with them, and Cream had to bleat my name again and again to wake me up. I was in a dreamy daze, and Rouge seemed to think she knew why.

"So...what happened on the coach yesterday?" Rouge's smirk was very suggestive.

"...huh?" I shook my head, paying for the chocolate ice cream. Sure, it was mid October, but I love ice cream.

"You're proving my point! So, go on! What happened?! Did you kiss again!?" Rouge was bursting at the dramatic tension. A smile curved on the corners of my mouth.

"You're kidding me, right? Of course...NOT! We simply..." I considered telling Rouge about our secret; as I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. But I was enjoying my bond with Sonic, and I didn't want it to break by having someone else know our secret. And besides, what would she say if she knew I had stolen seven priceless emeralds?!

"Yes?"

"Oh! We just talked! That's all..." I replied, feeling guilty, instantly. Rouge seemed a bit sad too, as her wings drooped.

"Oh. Sorry, Amy. I thought he might have admitted his love for you by now..."

I laughed, making my way to our table. Rouge's ears pricked up, comically, at the sound of my laughter.

"Man, you crack me up Rouge!" I breathed, between laughs. I slumped next to Sonic, giving him a shy grin. He grinned back, instantly, translating my smile.

"Urgh! Ask her out all ready! It would be better than you two sitting there looking at each other all the time! It's like you're both Ron and Hermione!" Blaze's comment made both me and Sonic blush, causing the laughter to start up again. However, I was happy that for once, everyone was sitting at the table, even Sonic.

"I think you mean, Bella and Edward," Silver continued to eat his tuna pasta bake, not looking up.

"Don't start this again, love birds!" Knuckles' joke set Cosmo and Cream into a choir of cute laughter. The cat and hedgehog both blushed, violently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa?! Since when did this happen?!" Sonic's hand waved at Blaze and Silver.

"Duh, you need to catch up! They've been dating for a couple of days now!" Rouge rolled her eyes at the cobalt hedgehog, "Where were you in the world of love, Big Blue? Too busy crushing on Amy, huh?"

"Ha ha, you're so funny Rouge," Sonic mumbled, as he rested his head on his hand, "How's Knuckie?"

"Sonic!" Knuckles warned. Rouge batted her eyelashes at him, cutely.

Suddenly, Shadow stood up, leaping out of his own little world. He had been sketching, but something had crossed his mind. He marched over to Sonic, whispering a quick word in his ear. With a sigh, blue followed black as the two hedgehogs started to converse, inaudibly.

"What's up with the prince of darkness?" Silver had insisted on calling him that now.

"How am I meant to know? It's Shadow – no one knows, except for the person he's talking to," Tails glanced at Sonic, who had a troubled look on his face, "I wonder what they are talking about,"

"Amy – ask Sonic when you two next have art," Rouge told me, rather than asking.

I narrowed my eyes, ever so slightly, "Or...you could ask him!"

"Ask who what?"

I jumped as I noticed that Shadow and Sonic had both returned to the table, with confused looks on their faces. They both looked ironically similar.

"Oh...it doesn't matter," Cosmo winked at me, as I gratefully mouthed at her, 'thank you'. She had just saved me from humiliation!

Phew...

(...)

"So, c'mon then! What did Shadow ask you?" I was unbelievably curious now. It was finally the end of the day, and I was walking out of class with Sonic.

"Oh not this again! Tails and Rouge kept asking me too!" Sonic's sigh was heart warming, weirdly.

"Tell me!" I pleaded, mucking around, "Was it about the emeralds...?"

"Yeah. He asked for them. I asked why he stole them...haven't you been wondering about that?"

Sonic's question made me feel dumb. I hadn't even thought about that, "Admittedly, no,"

"Oh. Maybe it's just me. Anyway, he said something about teaching me to use the emeralds power for good? Hey, maybe I can become a super hero!" Sonic threw back one arm, making a 'Usaine bolt' pose. I chuckled, nudging him in the ribs.

"Give over, superman. This is stupid. Why did he steal them? We are going to get caught! And anyway, what are you going to do with this power? Fly to the supermarket in your 'super form'?"

Sonic pouted, thinking, "I dunno. Ask Shadow. And hey, don't worry about it! If I get caught, I won't drag you down with me!"

I shot the hedgehog a dark look, "Don't even joke,"

"Sorry," Sonic raised his hands in a mock, 'surrender' pose.

"Anyway, what are you up to at the weekend?" I was so damn glad that it was Friday. For Cream's birthday, the girls were planning to go to Pizza hut. It wasn't actually her birthday until Monday, but we decided to go three days early.

"Nothing really. Get annoyed because of Manic? Get insanely bored because of Sonia? Nah, I'll probably go out and run for a while. I might visit Tails. Or Shadow. Just to annoy him,"

I bit my lip, grinning, "Sounds like a certain green hedgehog I know,"

The cobalt hedgehog sighed, frustrated, "I am NOT like Manic,"

"Sure, sure..." We were at the gate, as I felt sad about saying goodbye to Sonic for the weekend. I know, I sound demented, but I always thought about Sonic when it was the weekend – when he wasn't there, "So, have a good weekend!"

"Yeah, you too, Amy," Sonic shuffled in his sneakers, awkwardly.

"Don't get too bored without me,"

Sonic's mysterious, mischievous grin was back again, "I'll try,"

With a simple wave, the blue blur dashed off, disappearing round a corner. I clutched my bag, feeling happy and dizzy. My smile got bigger when I saw the girls waving at me from down the road. I skipped towards them, feeling amazing.

"Hey!" I sang, linking arms with Rouge and Blaze, "What's been going on?"

"Not much," Cosmo brushed the comment aside, also smiling.

"We saw you walking towards the gate, but we didn't want to interrupt your conversation with Sonic!" I didn't even need to look at Rouge to know she was grinning.

"Oh ha ha!" I said, sourly.

"Well, Mr. Sonic and you looked so happy in each other's company!" Cream gushed, looking happy for me. I couldn't burst her bubble.

"Yeah...well..." I muttered,

Blaze clicked her fingers at me, "Burn!"

"That's ironic coming from you, Blaze!"

"I guess so, Rouge! I guess so...!"

"C'mon guys! Lighten up! I finally get out of the house for a while and you're too busy teasing me about Sonic!" I joke, wandering down the long road with my friends. The bus stop wasn't that far, but we were walking fairly slowly.

"I understand. You want to keep your romance to yourself!" Cosmo winked, cheekily.

"Ahhhh...it's just like Bella and Edward! Forbidden love!" Blaze seemed unbelievably happy for me, which was weird, because she was in a relationship herself.

"And, may I ask, how are things with you and Silver?" Rouge questioned, gruffly. Maybe she was annoyed that she wasn't in a relationship herself. She told me that she liked Knuckles because he was a challenge to flirt with. However, her challenge seemed to be too tough, even for her.

"Things are going fine, thank you," Blaze seemed keen to direct the attention off of her. I wonder why.

"And how about you, Cosmo? How are things with you and Tails?" Rouge turned to Cosmo, as the bat wore a grin. I have to say, she was being really good hearted about this.

"Me...and Tails? I don't know what you mean!" The seedrian blushed, deeply.

"Come off it! You guys totally like each other!"

"You're so cute together!"

"Invite me to the wedding!"

Cosmo continued to laugh and blush as we all stopped at the bus stop. I was so excited about the whole evening; it actually felt like I was part of a group of friends who actually liked me. I wasn't the most popular kid at my old school. However, things weren't all perfect here. Little did I know that Sally was starting a comeback of her own...

(...Sally...)

"Ummmm...Sally? We've got some bad news..."

Sally was in her room, trying out different hair styles. She loved her usual hair style, but she couldn't understand what made Amy's boring hair cut so effective. Then again, boys did love a hoe. And that's exactly what Sally thought of Amy.

"What is it now?" Sally snapped at Suki, who was gingerly standing in the middle of Sally's white fur carpet, clutching the school magazine.

"Well, don't get mad. But there are two bad things, actually,"

"OUT WITH IT?! WHAT THE FUCK HAS HAPPENED NOW!?" Sally was glad that her parents were out, but since her house was way bigger than a mansion, Sally doubted that they would be able to hear her swearing anyway. She was princess and royalty; you can't fake it or mistake it.

Suki whimpered, slightly, "Okay, the bad news is that apparently, according to the girls who spied on Sonic, like you asked, Amy went round to his house for dinner-"

"WHAT!? Is this boy is mad?! What have I got to do to show him that I'M his obvious girlfriend!?" The female chipmunk was fuming, and she hadn't even heard the REALLY bad news yet.

"That's nothing. You'll never guess what's on page 7 in the Mobian High Mag," The timid rabbit handed her 'friend' the magazine, practically shaking in her Jimmy Choo's.

"The Hot or Not scale? Why are you showing me this? Look, I'm still number one..." Sally showed Suki the picture of her, still at the top end of the scale. The chipmunk had cooled down a bit, knowing her place was still safe.

"Yeah, but look whose number 3..." The pink hedgehog which had been the cause of all Sally's problems was placed just two places under Sally. This girl needed to be taught a lesson.

"And they're updating it two weeks from today. What if she over takes you, Sal?" Suki asked.

"She won't. I will never let that happen...over my dead body..." Sally muttered, chewing her lip, "And don't call me Sal. Maybe, since Sonic calls me that, maybe we can just get him to call me that...showing Amy that Sonic and I are made for each other...yes..."

Suki gulped, "That might not be the best idea, Sal. I mean Sally!"

"Shhh...I'm thinking,"

"But Amy and Sonic already have nicknames for each other! I heard them calling each other Ames and Sonikku yesterday,"

The chipmunk clenched her fists, a vein bulging in her neck. Maybe getting rid of Amy was going to be harder than she thought...

"That stupid pink...RAT!? Okay, this just got serious. I think a party might be in order. Sonic won't know what hit him. He'll soon be begging me to take him to prom," Sally arranged herself at her desk before opening up a word document on her Apple Mac.

" Okay, let's get started on the guests," Sally started to type her number one enemy's name on the computer, along with her soon-to-be-boyfriend (according to her).

"Hold on, why are you inviting Amy?"

"Because, my not-so-smart-friend, we need to make Amy aware of my link with Sonic. I think it's time we mess with Amy's head – permanently,"

Sally sashayed over to her wardrobe, pleased with her work. However, as she pulled open the doors, Suki had no chance to warn her of the bucket fixed on top of her wardrobe. Yellow custard covered Sally from head to toe, making her look comically stupid. The chipmunk screamed for a second before shooting a death glare at Suki. The white rabbit picked up a note that had fallen to the floor.

"Let's just call this 'getting a taste of your own medicine'. Don't mess with my Rose again. Signed, Shadow," Suki read aloud, waiting for the ranting to begin. Sally stood still, not attempting to wipe off the custard.

"So, our Shadow has a little crush on 'his Rose'. This is too good," The mean girl cackled, creepily, "I now know how to make sure that Amy Rose will dies a social death...and her dorky friends will die with her,"


	16. Sonic the hedgehog sucks at Mario Karts

**Hello! I actually don't need to apologise for my late updates today! For this chapter was a fairly quick chapter which means I am already in the middle of the next chapter! But let's talk about this chapter first!**

**Thank you very much to **CharlieTheHedgehog14, Nickyyy, QuirkyRevelations, sugarbaby0417, LateRoseRedwall, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowsAngel1, UKsLaster, Blazing-SongBird, Unnoticed, aj, Stooji, high school hero, mobius freak, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, CharleytheTitan, sugarbaby0417! **You're reviews were awesome! Thank you! :D**

**This chapter is mainly for **UKsLaster. **You have reminded me that I need to make Sonic and Tails have a brotherly bond! Thank you for this! I got a little carried away with all the romance! So, this chapter is all about Tails and Sonic – but Amy and Cosmo do come into their conversation!**

**This is also a chapter for my art teacher! He is brilliant! Not only does he share my love for heavy metal AND let us listen to Gangnam style but he also let me record him playing air guitar for my videos! Sir, you are officially awesome! **

**Anyways, enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 16 – Sonic the hedgehog sucks at Mario Karts

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Impatiently, I rang the door bell to Tail's house. It was finally Saturday, and as I had predicted, Sonia and Manic were driving me nuts. To prove I wasn't like Manic, I had decided to run to Tails' house – since I hadn't spoken to my little bro in a little while.

I granted Tails as my little brother (but not by blood, obviously) after I had saved him from some bullies as Mobius High. We had been best friends from that day on. However, what with my running and Tails' inventions, we hadn't met up recently.

But that was about to change.

"Hey Sonic!" The twin tailed fox seemed really happy to see me, as he beckoned me into his house. I glanced around the hallway, breathing in the musty smell which I loved so much.

"Hey, little guy. Your parents home?" I ruffled his head, teasingly.

"Knock it off, bro!" Tails' laugh was shrill and cute, and it made me smile every time I heard it, "Nah, they're out. Some big conference or something,"

Unlike my mum, who was mainly into tarot readings and fortune telling, Tails' parents were highly respected teachers who were always dashing off to give lectures. Like his parents, Tails' was very clever. I think his IQ was 200 and something.

"Lucky break, dude. I came here to see you and to escape my hellish siblings," I followed Tails through into the lounge, flopping down on his couch. He smiled before rushing into the kitchen. I heard the microwave ping after a moment or so and my friend came back with heaven on a plate.

"Here, Sonic. I needed to test my new microwave, anyway," Tails had come back with two steaming hot chilidogs on a white china plate. I licked my lips, diving for them. However, I raised an eyebrow when Tails pulled the plate away from me.

"Huh?" I muttered, with a confused look written all over my face.

"I'm sorry, Sonic. Blame Rouge. She made me do this,"

"What did Rouge make you do, lil bro?" I was starting to panic.

Tails sighed and wandered over to the bin as he slowly threatened to tip the chilidogs in the bin. I let out a small yell, my eyes pleading him to stop.

"Step away from the bin, Tails!" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes that I could manifest. The fox sighed, letting go of the bin lid.

"I can't do it. Rouge'll kill me..." Tails handed me the plate, before slumping into the chair next to me. I grinned, devilishly, before taking a massive bite of one of the chilidogs.

"This is one of the reasons why I love you, dude," I munched, chilli sauce all over my white gloves. I licked them, savouring the taste.

"No problem,"

"Hey, wait a sec. Why did you threaten to throw these away? You of all people hate chucking away perfectly good chilidogs,"

"I was meant to bribe you. A chilidog for information,"

I set the plate down on the coffee table, and sank back into the sofa, giving Tails my most serious look, "Listen, bud. I'll tell you anything. What do you wanna know? How I look so brilliantly handsome after a lot of running?"

Tails laughed at my joke, "Give over, Sonic! No, it's something far more important..."

I took another bite of the second chilidog, "Shoot,"

"Do you love Amy?"

I nearly spat out my chilidog.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"Do you love Amy?"

"Tails...I...I...how the heck am I meant to answer that?"

Tails shrugged, "Even you've got to admit that you've taken a seriously great liking to her,"

I nodded, slowly. He had a point, "Okay. Good point. That doesn't mean I love her! I just really like her as a good friend,"

"I agree, she's a great friend. But there is a difference between me and Amy, and then YOU and Amy,"

"No there isn't! I treat Amy the same way you do!"

Tails had to stifle his laughter, "Sure, Sonic. Three words. Ames and Sonikku,"

"Okay! Okay! You've made your point! But...Rouge has a nickname for Knuckles!"

"Yeah, and she likes him,"

"Urgh! Ummm...Silver and Blaze have nicknames for each other!"

"They're dating, Sonikku," Tails was a heap of uncontrollable laughter now.

"I can't win, can I?" I muttered, but I was grinning.

"Face it, you like her and you know it!"

I sighed, holding my head in my hands, "I dunno what I feel about Amy. She's great...but there is no way that she likes me, even if I was sure that I liked her,"

Tails gave me a weak smile, "Hey...you're Sonic the hedgehog. How could any girl resist?"

"It's just a label, Tails. It doesn't mean anything,"

"Come off it! You know for a fact that all the girls love you,"

"Not the one I like..." I muttered, inaudibly,

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" I prayed that Tails hadn't heard me. He might have been my best friend, but there are some things that I don't like to admit to anyone. Especially that, "How are things with you and Cosmo?"

Now it was Tails' turn to blush, "Oh! Cosmo?! Heh heh...yep, she's fine. Why wouldn't she be?"

"Now, this is one thing that I'm sure about, Tails. You guys suit each other perfectly. She's cute, Tails. Ask her out!"

"Wha-? W-why would I do that? I mean...I d-don't l-like her like that..."

I smiled, reassuringly, "Okay, dude. Let's not talk about the girls. Gaming marathon?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

(...5 hours later...)

"Argh...man my neck hurts!"

"Mine too, Sonic...mine too..."

We had both sat in front of that TV screen for 5 straight hours. Picking out the best bits, I had whipped Silver's butt in the Call of Duty gaming world (we were playing with Silver, Shadow and Knuckles online) I had smashed Knuckles in Fallout 3 and I had come really close to beating Shadow at Assassins Creed. Yeah, our games were pretty violent. However, we were in the middle of Mario Karts, which wasn't so violent. The downside was that I wasn't so good at it.

"Hey, Sonic, some person called 'The black Rose' wants to play us. Wanna give it a shot?" Silver's voice came in on the headset, loud and clear. I glanced at Tails, who nodded at me.

"Sure, why not, Silv? I mean, they're gonna thrash me anyway," I quickly checked over the details of my gaming name. 'The Blue Blur'...I thought it was a great name. Tails was called 'The inventor', Knuckles was called, 'The red hothead'. (Silver had hacked his account, with some help from Tails). Shadow was called 'The prince of darkness'. (Silver had also hacked his account) and Silver was called 'Thepsychicpsycho' (Knuckles had gotten revenge).

"Okay! Game on!" Silver yelled from the other end of the headset, making my ears ring. I sighed, preparing to be beaten. Again.

After a while, it was kind of obvious that I sucked at Mario Karts. I kept crashing into the water (which was strangely ironic...what with me hating water...) and Shadow was obsessed with hitting me with shells. Silver wasn't so great either, because he kept slipping on bananas. Tails was a lot better, but he couldn't get enough speed to overtake Shadow and The Black Rose. Don't even ask what Knuckles was doing...he kept yelling, "I'M CONFUSED! Whaaa!" from his end of the game.

Shadow, however, was a master at this game. He seemed to appear out of nowhere and then thrash us all. I could have sworn I heard him laugh at some point during the game.

"Having fun, Shadow?" I mocked, as I crashed for the tenth time.

"Yep...I'll admit, this 'Black Rose' character is good,"

Shadow was right – this gamer was awesome! They kept using all the right items at all the right times. Even Shadow was beaten by them in most of these rounds. I really wanted to know who this person was, but we couldn't communicate because they didn't have a head set.

**The prince of darkness (Shadow): Who are you and how come you're so good? **

Shadow's comment came up on the screen after the Black Rose had won again.

**The psychicpsycho (Silver): Wow...a compliment, Shadow?! You're a lucky person, Black Rose!**

**Black Rose: Why, thank you! I've had years of practice on boring rainy days...**

**The red hothead (Knuckles): I can't believe I lost...again...**

**The Inventor (Tails): Sorry about that Knuckles...**

**The red hothead (Knuckles): Dude! You pushed me off the edge of the course!**

**The Blue Blur (Sonic): You did better than I did, Knux**

**Black Rose: You guys just need more practice...but you'll never be as good as a girl playing this game!**

**The red hothead (Knuckles): You're a girl!**

**Thepsychicpsycho (Silver): Aw, man!**

**The prince of darkness (Shadow): ...I can never face the world again...**

**Black Rose: Ha ha! Don't feel bad, boys! Amy Rose is the master of this game!**

**The Blue Blur (Sonic): AMY?! What the-**

**Black Rose: Oops! Gotta go! See ya on Monday!**

**The Inventor (Tails): How do you get cut off while commenting?**

**Thepsychicpsycho (Silver): Tee hee**

**The Black Rose has left the game**

**Knuckles: Who cares? We just got beaten by Amy Rose on Mario Karts!**

**The prince of darkness (Shadow): I...can't...face...her...again...**

**Thepsychicpsycho (Silver): Get over it, Shad!**

**The prince of darkness (Shadow): ...ever...**

**The Inventor (Tails): Shadow...**

**The prince of darkness (Shadow): EVER!**

**The Blue Blur (Sonic): Oh god, Shadow's gone into a meltdown!**

**The red hothead (Knuckles): Take cover from the bombs!**

**The prince of darkness (Shadow): Ha ha...I'm going to go and sigh in a corner...**

**Shadow has left the game**

**Thepsychicpsycho (Silver): You guys playing again?**

**The red hothead (Knuckles): Count me in!**

**The Inventor (Tails): Sorry, guys. I got some more inventions to sort out**

**The Blue Blur (Sonic): Yeah, sorry, dudes. Gotta run!**

Tails took my consol from me and turned his TV off, still surprised by the turn of events. I was shocked too.

"Man...I can't believe we lost...to a girl..." I whispered.

"...especially Amy..." Tails added.

I chuckled, darkly, "Actually, that part doesn't surprise me! Amy seems like the kind of girl who can handle herself when it comes to computer games and fights,"

"That probably explains why she is doing okay when it comes to Sally,"

I stopped in my tracks, "What? What's Sally up to now?"

"Sonic, you do realise that Sally and Amy are practically competing for you. Why do you think that Sally is so obsessed with annoying Amy? She knows you two like each other!"

"Well, that explains a bit...I guess..." I muttered, as Amy was back on my mind, again.

Tails yelled in glee, making me jump.

"Jeesh! What was that for, Tails? You scared the quills outta me!"

"You just admitted you like Amy! Oh yes!" Tails punched the air in delight.

"TAILS!"


	17. Sonic and I have to sing a duet

**Hey! In the last chapter, I said I'd already started this chapter, so I was pretty quick with this one!**

**Thank you so much to **Chaotic hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Katie The Hedgehog, Nickyyy, QuirkyRevelations, LateRoseRedwall, UKsLaster, sugarbaby0417, aj, angel, WingedPinkBlade, JP, high school hero, mobius freak, CharleytheTitan, Blazing-SongBird! **OMG! You guys are amazing! :D We are nearly at 200 reviews! I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you! I'm glad the Sonic/Tails chapter went down so well! Amy rules at Mario Karts!**

Katie The Hedgehog=**Argh, I was cursing myself when I saw I hadn't put your name down in the last chapter! So, on this chapter, you get a double load of thanks! Think of this chapter as a thank you chapter to you ;)**

Angel= **How do you want me to mention you? And I'll try! :)**

**Okay, so, admittedly, this chapter doesn't really do much to the plot of the story. But I'm in a music-mode so I decided to make the Sonic characters sing in a talent contest! This also means that in the next chapters there will be a lot of 'song related' SonAmy! And of course, Sally's deadly party will be here in the next few chapters! Just hang in there! **

**Oh, another preview! Another certain hedgehog is going to appear on the scene in the next chapter! I can't wait! I think he's awesome! So, you can think about which hedgehog might be coming to Mobius high! :D**

**Anyways, enjoy! T.C**

Chapter 17 – Sonic and I have to sing a duet

Up until now, I had been having an okay day. It was weird watching Shadow cringe whenever I mentioned the 'Mario Karts experience'. The rest of the boys just kept laughing about it. But my day went downhill from there. The headmaster had announced that tomorrow was 'the national singing competition'. It only applied to our school, unfortunately, and it was absolutely compulsory. It was like a giant school version of X-factor, and we only had a day to decide what we were going to sing in front of our whole year.

"Okay, so what's everyone singing for this stupid damn competition?" Rouge slouched in her chair, sighing. She, too, thought this was the stupidest idea invented.

"I was thinking of singing 'Survive'," Cosmo admitted, nervously, "But I really don't want to sing at all,"

"You'll be fine, Cosmo!" Tails patted her shoulder, sympathetically. I raised an eyebrow as I saw Sonic and Tails glance at each other. Sonic was grinning and Tails was blushing. Boys.

"I might sing, 'Love story'" Blaze's cheeks turned red as Silver put his arm round her shoulders. The silver hedgehog leant his head against Blaze's fur.

"You'll have to wait to find out my song. It's a secret," Silver said, mysteriously.

"What about you, Cream?" I asked.

"Ummm...I might sing 'Butterfly', Amy," Cream told me, confidently.

"Well, none of you sing 'Best Damn Thing'. Cause that's mine!" Rouge winked, jokily.

"What about you Shadow?" Silver interrupted the ebony hedgehog from his slumber.

"Hm? Oh...Frontline," Shadow's bright eyes stared into space once more, as we all scratched our heads at his choice of song. I, personally, hadn't heard of 'Frontline', but I imagined it being a rock song.

"What about you, Knuckie?" Sonic mocked, punching the echidna's arm.

"Shuddup Sonic. I don't know. Maybe, the travelling song by Will. ," Knuckles hit Sonic back, his dreadlocks hanging dangerously near my food.

"And you, Tails?" Cosmo smiled, cutely.

"Oh...heh heh...I'm not sure yet, Cosmo..." The fox replied, bashfully.

"And I imagine you and Sonic are doing a duet, Amy?" Knuckles hushed the rest of them to hear my reply. They didn't need telling twice.

I thought about this, attentively. I wouldn't actually mind doing a duet with Sonic – if it meant that I didn't have to sing by myself. Whether Sonic would be so keen on this idea or not...that was another matter.

"Okay, if I do a duet with Amy – will you guys shut up for a week?" Sonic challenged, his eyes burning with anticipation. My mouth tumbled open in surprise as the blue blur winked at me.

"You got yourself a deal, Big Blue," Rouge informed us, simply. Now, all eyes were on me.

"Well...wanna show these guys what we're made of?" Sonic was also staring at me. I squeaked, nervously.

"Y-yeah! S-sure, I'm in!" My voice wobbled slightly, but I coughed, acting like I had a cold.

"What song are you going to sing?" Cream asked, innocently.

I glared when Silver started to mutter the words 'and the love kick-starts again'. However, his joke earned an appreciative giggle from Blaze, so I was more than happy to be mocked for the sake of their relationship.

"How about Saltwater Room by Owl City? It's a pretty easy song to sing if you've got a rubbish voice like me," Sonic turned to me again, to clarify.

I nodded, eagerly, "Coolio! Sounds good! But I'm sure you've got a great voice!"

Knuckles immediately sang the words, 'La la la, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, aint gonna kiss the girl'. Sonic gave him a dark look, but it just made everyone crack up even harder.

"Man, you two are comedy gold!" Silver laughed, wiping fake tears from his eyes. I noticed that Shadow had barely even cracked a smile and was staring at me. I smiled at him weakly, and he instantly smiled back, before looking away.

"Hey, why don't we practice after school? I mean, I don't wanna turn up to school tomorrow and not know what it's like to sing in front of people!" Blaze closed her book, waiting for someone to respond. We all nodded, happily.

"Alrighty then! Let's meet in the music rooms after school! You better bring your showbiz personalities!" Silver made a 'jazz hands' gesture, almost acting camply. That guy was utterly unique!

I waved at my friends before heading to my next class. I was dreading tomorrow, because I have the confidence of an atom. However, with Sonic as my duet partner, maybe this wouldn't be so bad!

(Sonic's P.O.V)

Man, my heart was pounding as Amy walked off, with a slight spring in her step! Imagine if she hadn't said yes!

I didn't know where my confidence had come from to ask her. I mean, I granted her as a friend only (despite all the hints that Tails had implied) but I wouldn't have offered to do a duet with Rouge or Blaze. Despite the fact that Knuckles and Silver would kill me, it just wouldn't feel right. But it somehow felt right with Amy.

"Hey, Sonic!"

I spun round to find Knuckles racing up to me. I wore a grin as the knucklehead nearly skidded into me. He could always be guaranteed to make me smile.

"Knuckles! We haven't spoken just by ourselves in a long time, have we?"

Knuckles smiled, deviously, "Nah, we haven't! You've been too busy swooning over Amy!"

My grin faded, as it formed into a sulky look.

"Don't be a sourpuss! Lighten up, Romeo!" Knuckles punched my arm, lightly as we headed to Maths.

"Ha ha, I'm laughing so hard. So, um, how's Rouge?"

That shut him up, "Okay, point made. I won't tease you, promise!"

Somehow, I didn't think that Knuckles' promise would last long. I was proved right, 30 seconds later.

"So...when are you going to kiss Amy again?"

(After school, in the music rooms. Amy's P.O.V)

We had all finally arrived, after long last. A microphone was already set up, luckily for us. There were chairs all in rows along the room, so everyone placed themselves on a plastic chair other than Rouge – who had been kind enough to say she would go first.

"Good luck Rouge!" I called, helpfully. Rouge waved back, tapping her foot in time with the music. Since we only had to sing a bit of our chosen song, the ivory coloured bat chose to sing the main parts of the song.

"_Where are the hopes_

_Where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see?"_

Rouge had a pretty good voice. She wasn't something overly amazing, but her slight dance moves were enticing and cool. She was going to do fine.

"_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen"_

We cheered at the end of her song. Rouge bowed, winking at Knuckles. He blushed, but coughed to hide it.

"Okay, I'll go next," Blaze offered, making her way over to the microphone. She looked a lot more nervous than Rouge had.

"Good luck Blaze!" Cream called, helpfully.

A blush formed on Blazes face as the music started to boom out of the speakers. She had chosen to just sing the chorus, so we waited until her part came up. She was practically shaking when it finally arrived.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"_

Like me, it seemed that Blaze had stage fright when it came to singing, because she started really quietly and then got louder as the song went on. She had an okay voice; it was her shyness that she needed to sort out.

We clapped her as she ran back to her seat, nervously. I glanced as Cosmo skipped up to the microphone. She seemed more confident.

"_Every time I pour out my emotions _

_I feel emptier inside _

_I don't know how to play it like _

_I'm not in love with you, _

_But I'll try_

_Even though I do...still _

_Miss you _

_Just like the air that _

_I breathe I need you _

_With me _

_I'm not gonna lie _

_I can't imagine my life_

_Without you but I _

_Suppose_

_I will survive..."_

"Wow! That was amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Encore!"

They were right. Cosmo's voice was brilliant. It floated around the room like silk and it was unbeatable. She was going to win this competition – no problem.

Shadow was next. He slouched a little, seemingly embarrassed. However, I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't embarrassed – just annoyed.

"_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline"_

Shadow's voice was deep and meaningful. I doubted if there was anything that this boy couldn't do...draw, ride a motorbike, sing, dance...

"_Everybody, with your fists raised high  
Let me hear your battle cry tonight  
Stand beside, or step aside  
We're on the frontline"_

Shadow nodded as the drum beat drew to a close and he slumped back in his chair. Silver had his mouth open a little, surprised that Shadow was that good at singing.

"Okay, Cream! You're up next!" Cosmo placed her hands together, eagerly. She really wanted to hear Cream sing: Cream was always so quiet and shy.

"I'm ready!" Cream smiled, defiantly. She seemed even braver than Blaze.

"_Ai yai yai  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black, and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ai yai yai_

_I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky_"

Cream had a different approach to singing. She said the words more than singing them, because her voice was naturally musical. She sounded cute – she would be a big hit with the audience.

"Nice going, Cream!" I squeezed her hand, encouragingly. To my surprise, her hand was shaking.

"And now, for the one we've all been ACHING to see!" Rouge winked at me before laughing.

"Sonic and Amy!" Blaze clapped, over excitedly.

I sighed, heaving myself out of the chair before joining Sonic up at the front. I found a spare microphone and luckily for me, it wasn't working.

"Oh dear...there's only one mic. I guess I'll have to practice tomorrow..." I went to sit down, but was stopped by Silver.

"Its okay, Amy! I found another one!" Silver handed me the microphone, winking as he sat down.

"Dang," I muttered, standing by Sonic's side, "Ready?"

"Sure,"

The music started and I clasped my hands around the microphone as I was really, really nervous. I waited for my part to come in and I sang as best I could. Sonic seemed to be having fun, so I smiled through gritted teeth, feeling better when Sonic's part came in. He had a nice voice; cute and warm. Shadow was a better singer, but there was something about Sonic's voice which made him stand out.

Me: "Time together is just never quite enough"

Sonic: "When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home"

Me: "What will it take to make or break this into love?"

Sonic: "We need time..."

Together: "Only time!"

Me: "We were part, whatever were you thinking of?"

Sonic: "If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?"

Me: "So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?"

Sonic: "All the time"

Together: "All the time!"

The rest of them were gobsmacked when we finished. I blushed, deeply, when all of them squealed, excitedly.

"Awwww!" Cream yelled, her eyes sparkling.

Knuckles and Silver let out two wolf whistles, before cracking up.

"Get a room!" Rouge smiled when Sonic and I both squirmed.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't make fun for a whole week!" Sonic reasoned, without success.

"Yeah, but you two sung soooo passionately!" Tails high fived Cosmo, cutely.

"Anyway, Knuckles, you're up!" I handed my microphone to Knuckles, who walked up with a spring in his step.

"Thanks Amy," The red echidna coughed, grabbing everyone's attention, "Hey! Listen up! Cause I'm not doing this twice in one day!"

"_Just gotta have someone, gotta have someone_

_To relate to, to relate to_

_Just gotta have someone, gotta have someone_

_To relate to, to relate to__  
__See I been travelling, been travelling forever_

_But now that I found a home, feels like I'm in heaven_

_See I been travelling, been travelling forever_

_But now that I'm home, feels like I'm in heaven"_

Knuckles reminded me or a rapper, with his little gestures and quick, sharp voice. He seemed pretty happy when his song finished, as he punched the air in glee

"Hell yeah! I'm on fire!" He shouted, losing his cool when he tripped over Sonic's bag. Knuckles growled at Sonic, but shut up when he saw Tails walk up to the front.

"Right...I'm not sure what fits my personality best, but I like this song so, yeah," Tails was blushing by the end of his 'speech'.

"You'll do fine, little bro!" Sonic yelled, encouraging Tails to start.

"_Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
Any kind of guy  
You want girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around_

_(Yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide, change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide, it's alright  
I will be there"_

Tails mumbled his song a little bit, like Blaze. But he had a cute voice. Cosmo seemed to take a real interest in his song, smiling whenever he sang the word 'girl'. I nudged her, teasingly.

"Nice one, Tails!" Silver yelled, once he had finished.

"So, do we get to hear your song today?" Blaze snuggled up next to him, making the silver hedgehog smile, blissfully.

"Sorry. It's a secret," Silver winked at me when I mouthed the words 'so cute' at him and Blaze.

"Well, I think we are all going to do fine tomorrow! And hey, I think we all have a HUGE chance of winning!" Rouge crossed her legs, making a point, "Let's just hope that Sally doesn't hire a whole choir to sing her backing track!"

"I wouldn't be surprised!" I muttered as they rest of them laughed.

There was one thing for sure – whatever Sally was going to sing, the chances were, her song was going to be for Sonic.


	18. Hugs 'n' kisses

**Have no fear! Thunder Croft is here! I haven't died! I have just been very, very busy. Sorry!**

**Thank****you SO much to **sugarbaby0417, Nickyyy, Aj the human, ProwerPower85, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, Numbuh 006, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, DemonGann, Person46, ShadowsAngel1, QuirkyRevelations, CharleytheTitan, UKsLaster, Xtrapoints, Katie The Hedgehog, Super-sonic Iblish, WingedPinkBlade, Stooji, high school hero, mobius freak, hannahtranter16, Guest, Unnoticed, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, angel, Maya, ! **Oh wow...you guys are golden! 30...reviews...for...chapter...17?! OMG! :D Thank you! **

**Okay, I have to say, I can't wait to write the next chapter! I get to write more about the new kid! (Who some of you guessed ;D). Also, the party is about to come! I hope you like this chapter –as I had many days in which I spent a while trying to come up with ideas! :D**

**Here are the songs that are in the story, since I didn't put this up last time. I'm glad that my taste in music isn't rubbish! :D**

**Sonic and Amy – The saltwater Room by Owl City.**

**Rouge – The best Damn thing by Avril Lavigne**

**Blaze – Love Story by Taylor Swift**

**Silver – Beautiful Girl by Sean Kingstone**

**Cream – Butterfly by Smile**

**Cosmo – Survive by Gabrielle**

**Tails –Any Kind of Guy by Big Time Rush**

**Shadow – Frontline by Pillar Futon**

**Sally - Sugar by Flo Rida**

**Sally and Amy – The Boy is Mine (glee version)**

**Amy – Who's that chick by Rihanna **

**I love all these songs. I know, I didn't do Dreams of Absolution for Silver. I just keep thinking of him on YouTube singing this song, and I crack up laughing each time. So I couldn't do a serious love scene between Silver and Blaze if I chose that song. Sorry about that! **

**Anyways, here's the next chapter! T.C xx**

Chapter 18 – Hugs 'n' kisses

"Class, we have a new student today!" The teacher tried to settle our form down, but to be honest, no one was listening. Everyone only quietened down when the door was flung open by the new student.

(...)

"What did you think of the new kid?" Rouge asked, between mouthfuls. It was weird – I was no longer the new girl. It made me happy that I had finally found a place where I belong though.

"He's an arrogant idiot, I can tell you that much!" Knuckles muttered, "He came up to me, winked, and then dashed off!"

"Maybe he's hitting on you Knuckles," Sonic snorted at his joke, "Maybe he has a crush on you!"

By now, Silver was also laughing.

"Ha ha, guys..." Knuckles sighed, tiredly.

Cream gave Blaze a side long glance, "He tried to flirt with Blaze!"

Silver stopped laughing, straight away.

"What the fu –"Silver was cut off by Blaze, who placed his hand over her mouth.

"No colourful language, please. Don't worry Silver, I simply told him to get lost,"

Silver breathed a sigh of relief, "Phew. Okay, sorry, Blaze,"

"Hmmm...he's a bit of a flirt, eh? I might turn on the charm when he's around," Rouge flicked her hair over her shoulder, over dramatically.

"You better hurry up then, here he comes now," Tails turned in his seat, to watch the green hedgehog make his way over to us. He was wearing a leather jacket and red sunglasses. He looked similar to Manic, except for the fact that this hedgehog had a little bit more cockiness than Manic. He had a scar across his chest, which was on show because his jacket was undone. He gave us a grin before standing next to our table. He didn't look like he was going to ask to sit down, and he wasn't holding any food either.

"The name's Scourge," The green hedgehog informed us. He lowered his sunglasses, eyeing up the girls more than the boys, "Is this the sexy-looking-girls table?"

Urgh, I couldn't stand guys who try to chat up girls like that. Cream squirmed in her seat, uncomfortably. However, Scourge didn't seem very interested in Cream or Cosmo. He was more interested in me, Rouge and Blaze.

"And you are...?" Scourge directed his question to Blaze, who gave him a hard stare.

"She's my girlfriend," Silver snapped, obviously hoping that Scourge would get the hint.

"Ah. You look good together," Scourge turned to me and Rouge, "And you ladies are?"

"I'm Rouge," Despite her comments, Rouge wasn't showing much charm towards Scourge. Perhaps she had decided that Knuckles was the better guy.

"And you?" Scourge had now turned his gaze to me, as he assessed me.

"Amy. Amy Rose," I stuck out my chin, defiantly. I wasn't going to let him win.

"Amy Rose...mind if I just call you Rose?" Scourge asked.

"I mind," Shadow hissed, shooting an evil glare at Scourge, "That's what I call her,"

"Okay, cool it!" Scourge rolled his eyes at Shadow, "How about Ames?"

"That's my nickname for her," Sonic growled. Scourge grinned, chuckling to himself.

"Looks like you've got a few guys yourself, Amy," The green hedgehog placed his sunglasses firmly over his eyes, "However, if you get tired of these pretty boys, you know where I am,"

Scourge sauntered off, swaggering a little. I let a growl escape from my throat, "What a jerk,"

"I'll say!" Rouge backed me up, nodding.

Knuckles glanced at Rouge, "What happened to turning on the charm?"

"I only turn on the charm with guys who are worth my time," Rouge placed her hand on Knuckles' arm, "Lucky you, Knux..."

Knuckles turned a deep shade of red, attracting a few sniggers. Cosmo stood up, dramatically, "Well, I guess we should get going. The competition is about to start,"

"Is anyone else really nervous?" Tails gulped when we all nodded, "At least it's not just me..."

"I finally get to hear your song!" Blaze sighed happily, as she took Silver's hand. The couple walked behind the rest of us, whispering in each other's ears. I rolled my eyes at Cream, happy for them. She giggled, appreciatively.

(...the competition...)

The scores were being done so that there were categories. One for boys, one for girls and one for duets. No prizes for which one I fell into.

We were sitting in the hall, facing the stage. There were rows after rows of chairs, and I was sitting next to Sonic. Rouge, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting behind us, Tails was sitting next to Sonic; Cosmo and Cream were sitting next to Blaze and Silver, who were in front of us.

Not much had happened. My friends had sung AMAZINGLY. But then there was Silver's song. It was so sweet. He had sung 'Beautiful Girl' and he had said: "This is a song for my girlfriend – Blaze – who's MY beautiful girl,"

It was so cute. I could've sworn I saw a tear run down Blaze's cheek halfway through. When Silver came and sat down, Blaze gave him a massive hug and kissed him; straight on the lips – not caring who saw.

"Settle down! Please! Right, next we have Amy and Sonic performing The Saltwater room by Owl City! Please come to the stage you two," The announcer disappeared, quickly. She really didn't want to be here.

I sighed as I followed behind Sonic to the stage. I heard a few gasps and whispers – a blush immediately formed on my muzzle.

"You okay? You're blushing," Sonic was staring at me, his emerald-green eyes gazing into mine. I couldn't tear myself away and I felt disappointed when he looked away to dash up to the microphone.

I raced after him, blinded by the spotlights. However, I was glad of this, because it meant that I couldn't see the audience. Although, I wish I could've seen Sally's shocked face.

The music echoed out of the speakers, and I gulped as Sonic passed me a microphone. I prayed, silently, and tried my best to sing like I had before. Sonic grinned at me, before singing his part.

When the song ended, I let out a huge gasp. Sonic placed his microphone on the stand and rushed over to me, hugging me, openly. I heard a huge cheer come from the crowd and I couldn't help but laugh, with Sonic's arms still around my waist. This was heaven.

We left the stage, my heart still pounding, but my mouth still smiling. I sat back down in my seat, as Cream and Cosmo leant over their chairs to give me a huge hug. Sonic winked at me, as I could still see him over the heads of Cream and Cosmo.

"You two...that was awesome!" Blaze breathed, her eyes shining.

"And that hug at the end was tear-worthy!" Silver wiped a fake tear from his cheek, "You have so won this,"

"Nice one big bro!" Tails high fived Sonic, laughing.

"Big Blue...Amy...I fear you may have stolen the show!" Rouge giggled, her arm linked with Knuckles. I peered at Shadow, who had been listening to his ipod when he got bored. However, his earphones were in his lap, and he held my stare for a few seconds before smiling.

"Quiet in the back!" The announcer yelled, making us all jump, "Finally...we have Sally!"

I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't realised that this was the last person. What a way to end the show.

Sally marched onto the stage, her skirt swinging as she walked. She smiled at the audience before clicking her fingers. I glared at her, wondering what she was going to sing.

"_My lips like sugar, my lips like sugar _

_This candy got you sprung, this candy got you sprung _

_So call me your sugar, so call me your sugar _

_You love you some, you love you some  
(I'm sweet like) _

_Da, double dee, double di _

_Double dee, double da, double dee, double di (I'm sweet like) _

_Double dee, double da, double dee, double di (I'm sweet like) _

_Double dee, double da, double dee, double di _

_Sugar_"

Urgh, trust Sally to sing something like that. She kept winking on Sonic's direction, which made my blood burn. Sonic looked like he was bored, but I could tell he had stiffened in his seat. Whether he liked the fact that Sally was singing a song for him, or hated it, I couldn't tell.

"Okay! Thank you Sally!" The announcer spoke into the microphone, monotonously, "The judges and teachers need to make their decision in private, so, don't do anything stupid while we are gone!"

Sally watched with narrowed eyes as the teachers left the room. She grabbed the microphone again, and spoke into it with a heart-freezing tone.

"Right...we all know that Amy Rose is trying to steal my Sonic," She pointed in my direction, as several people turned around to stare, "So...we should sing to see who has the better chance of getting him,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Sing?" I called.

"Yes, sing. A competition. How about...The boy is mine?"

I was suddenly pulled out of my seat by Suki and Molly, as I was dragged to the stage. I heard my friends call out for me.

"Rose!" I heard Shadow cry.

"Sally – this is low!" Rouge growled.

"Bring her back!" Silver and Blaze yelled.

"Ames! I'm sorry! This is my fault!" The pain in Sonic's voice was heart breaking. I straightened up, shoving Suki and Molly away from me. With my head pounding, I joined Sally on the stage.

"All right. You wanna deal with this like this? Let's go," I grabbed the microphone once more, as the music started up. Sally must have planned this, as the DJ already had this song on his playlist.

"_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute"_ Sally placed one hand on her hip, devilishly.

I nodded, joining in the charade, "_Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar_"

"_Yeah, you do too but, hmm  
I just wanted to know do you know  
somebody named  
you know his name_"

"_Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name_"

"_I just wanted to let you know, he's mine_"

"_Uh, no, no he's mine_" I stated, mentally slapping myself with the cheesiness.

Together: "_You need to give it up  
had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
the boy is mine_"

This was weird...I was singing...with Sally

Sally: "_I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk, face to face  
There is no way you could mistake him, for your man  
Are you insane_"

Me: "_See I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me_"

Sally: "_See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say, what he told me  
He said, without me  
He couldn't make it through the day  
Ain't that a shame_"

Me: "_And maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time and that's all good  
All of my love was all it took_"

Together: "_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_"

Sally: "_Must you do the things you do  
Keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know, it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it, girl it's true_"

I was losing. Sally's voice was a lot better than mine, and I couldn't sing this high. It was a hard song to sing and I was going to lose Sonic to Sally. And Sally knew this, judging by the smirk on her face. It also didn't help that Sally was dancing like a professional, with sexy little movements which had the boys wolf-whistling.

Suddenly, something whipped past my hair, blowing it backwards. I gasped as I saw Rouge at the DJ booth, as she changed the song.

_Feel the adrenaline  
Moving under my skin  
It's an addiction  
such an eruption_

Sound is my remedy  
Feeding me energy  
Music is all I need

My mouth fell open, as I wondered what their plan was. Sally, too, looked shocked. I glanced into the crowd, trying to lip-read Silver's message:

"Sing! Go with it!" He mouthed. I nodded, joining in with the song.

"_Baby I just wanna dance  
I don't really care  
I just wanna dance  
I don't really care... care... care_" I sang, feeling the adrenaline flooding through my veins.

I glanced down at my feet as I started to float into the air. I saw a flash of blue light at the back and I guessed that Silver was using his psychic powers once more. Flames started to rise next to me. A purple light shone next to Silver. _Blaze, _I thought to myself.

"_She's been a crazy dita  
Disco diva and you wonder  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
Too cold for you to keep her  
Too hot for you to leave her  
Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

I gasped as I saw two yellow lights shining next to me. It was Shadow and Sonic – in super form?! They flew in circles around me, going so fast that it was impossible to tell that it was them.

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"

My feet were placed on the ground, as the fire disappeared and Sonic and Shadow flew off into the stage wings, so they could turn back to normal.

"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"

Silence hung over the crowd. I blushed, knowing I had made a fool of myself. However, I was proved wrong when the cheers started up again. Shadow and Sonic ran over to me, both of them looking like their normal selves. Each of them pulled me into a hug, so that I had Shadow on my right and Sonic on my left.

"Okay..." Sally smiled, weirdly, "You aren't a bad singer. Here..." Sally passed me ten golden tickets, "Here are invites to my party on Saturday. There's one for you, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Cosmo, Cream, Tails and Knuckles. It would mean so much if you were there,"

I replayed her words in my head again and again over the whole day. Why had she invited me to her party? After challenging me to a sing-off?

Then again, god knows what goes through Sally's mind.


	19. The devil and the werehog

**Happy Halloween! Okay, so it was yesterday, but I wanted to make this chapter have a spooky theme! Well, with Sally still around with Amy and Sonic...things are about to get scary for the couple!**

**Thank you so much to **Super-sonic Iblish, Stooji, Numbuh 006, mystery8icarus, ShadowsAngel1, Dovewing01, Katie The Hedgehog, UKsLaster, high school hero, mobius freak, LateRoseRedwall, CharleytheTitan, CharlieTheHedgehog14, QuirkyRevelations, Nickyyy, Unnoticed, ProwerPower85, Chaotic hedgehog, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, DemonGann, Maya! **You guys are amazing! Wow! Nearly at 250 reviews! *faints with excitement* I'm okay...WAY MORE THAN OKAY! THANK YOU! 3 **

**So, it's the night of the party! However, this chapter is more about the Sonic gang getting ready. I decided to write the getting-ready part with Sonic and the boys because I thought it would be a bit predictable if I did a girly chapter. Also, congratulations to all the people who realised it was Scourge who was the new kid! I can't wait to write about him – for Scourge is one of my fav characters!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! T.C xxx**

Chapter 19 – The devil and the werehog

I groaned as the light shone in my face. For once, my mum wasn't working this weekend and she had decided to wake me up with a cup of tea. However, she hadn't considered the fact that I didn't want to get up.

"Amy, come on! It's a big night tonight!"

I had told my mum about the party (leaving out the fact that I hated the host) and she had agreed to let me go. My mum was getting way too excited about it.

"Mum...it's seriously not that important. I'm going out later with Rouge and Blaze to buy some clothes. Do you mind if they come back here to get ready?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Okay, sweetie. Your father and I are going out later. So we'll probably be out when you come back with the girls. Take your keys with you. You don't mind do you?"

Mum was over protective when it came to things like this. I sighed, "It'll be fine mum...trust me. I'll text you when I leave the party and then I'll go with Rouge and Blaze to Cream's house for the sleepover,"

Let's just hope everything goes to plan.

(...)

Blaze and Rouge had come around at around 1:30. We set off towards the shopping centre on foot – since it wasn't that far. They, too, were also excited.

"I just don't understand why Sally even invited us," Rouge flapped her wings causing a gust of wind to blow past my face.

"I'd be on your toes if I were you, girls," Blaze warned.

I bit my lip, nodding, "Maybe we shouldn't go. Maybe Cream, Cosmo and Tails were right,"

Cream and Cosmo had decided not to go. The plan was for me, Blaze and Rouge to go to the party and meet them at Cream's house for a sleepover. Cosmo and Cream didn't want to go because they thought they would be too shy. Tails had told us he wasn't going because it would be boring and he needed to finish some project.

"Yeah, but then people will wonder why we weren't there. We haven't got a choice. We have to go or we'll look weird," Rouge explained.

"It seems a bit coincidental that Sally invites us to her party after we put her in her place at the singing competition," I muttered, thoughtfully.

Blaze seemed to see where I was getting at, "Yeah. I have a feeling that she might try something. You should hang around with Sonic just in case,"

"But they are practically joined at the hip, anyway," Rouge and Blaze giggled at Rouge's comment.

"Oh, ha ha, you two," I elbowed them, fondly.

"Anyway, let's try and find a cool costume!" Rouge dashed off, opening the door before disappearing inside the shopping centre. Sally had told us that the party was fancy dress for Halloween (even though it was Halloween yesterday) so we were looking for a cool costume. I had no doubt we would find one.

I wonder what the boys are going to wear? Rouge had told them about the costume theme, and they seemed excited.

Blaze shrugged at me, before racing after Rouge. I blushed as I wondered what Sonic would come as, before following my friends.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I was pretty excited about this party. I needed something like this to take my mind off Amy. Tonight was just going to be a boys-night-out. This means no flirting, no thinking about Amy and no blushing.

I hope.

We were all at Shadow's house. He didn't really have a guardian, just a foster family, since his parents died when he was younger. But, according to Shadow, they were never really around, so he had the house to himself, most of the time. Shadow loved it. He liked his own company, too say the least.

"Sonic," Shadow muttered, gruffly, as he opened the door to me. I followed him into the house, nervously, as I expected a trap door to open at my feet. The wallpaper was a light grey colour, which surprised me because I thought that Shadow would have wanted black wallpaper. The stairs which lead up to the bedrooms were wooden and white, which was strangely bright for Shadow. The living room was modern and pretty – with leather sofas and a cool plasma TV. An Apple Mac sat on the glass coffee table. Judging by the lack of people, I was the first one there.

See, this is what happens when you're the fastest thing on the planet. You can never turn up fashionably late.

I scanned Shadow's Halloween outfit. He was wearing a black cape which had a red layer of silk on the inside. He had a fake set of white fangs in his mouth. I wondered how he managed to talk. He hadn't made that much effort, but he looked like a pretty cool vampire.

"Nice outfit," I complimented, smiling at him. He gave me a small smile – which soon disappeared.

"Thanks. You look pretty scary yourself," I noticed that Shadow's eyebrows were raised at my costume. This didn't surprise me.

My costume was weird – to say the least. I had been out looking for a costume when I'd come across this gypsy woman selling all kinds of mystical things in a market. I stopped to look and was immediately drawn to a certain amulet. She told me that it would turn me into a werehog – a perfect costume for Halloween. She told me it was filled with some energy called Dark Gaia. Something like that. To be honest, I wasn't really listening. I leave all the science stuff to Tails.

So, this was why I now had huge fangs in my mouth and sharp claws which had ripped my gloves. I hadn't been expecting to turn into a monster with thick easily-tangled fur, so it had shocked me too. Although, the gypsy woman was right, it would scare anyone.

Thankfully, it was easily reversible. All I had to do was take the amulet off and I would turn back to normal. I was already feeling hot because of the fur – so I might have to take it off in a little while.

"Thanks...I think," I grinned at Shadow. I hoped I didn't scare too many people, what with my sudden change in appearance. Amy would get the shock of her life...

_No!_ I said I wasn't going to torment myself over her. _You're a hedgehog, Sonic!_ (Well...at the moment...a werehog...) _So, start acting like one!_

I was thankful when the doorbell went again. Shadow went to answer it, but soon came back with Silver behind him. Silver had gone for the Frankenstein look – he had dipped the ends of his quills with black face paint (I think...) and he had painted the rest of his quills and face, a greenish-colour. Two metal bolts were attached at his neck, somehow. His clothes were average – a brown t-shirt and green trousers and black boots – but they were ripped and damaged. He looked pretty spooky.

"Whoa! Cool costume!" I winked; laughing at Silver's shocked face.

"S-Sonic?" He stuttered, joining in with my laughter, "Wow! You look...so different!"

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it,"

The doorbell rang for a final time, as Shadow let Knuckles into the living room. He was a mummy – as he had wrapped lots and lots of bandages around himself. I was surprised that he had even dressed up – because he was texting me all day, moaning about 'who could look after the master emerald'. His family were in charge of looking after this huge emerald (since it was their priceless family heirloom). However, he could come to the party because he had managed to dump the babysitting job over to his little sister, Tikal.

"Nice one, Knux!" I felt a smile form on my mouth, again. I couldn't pass up a chance to tease Knuckles, "But what's with the toilet paper?"

The echidna did a triple take at me, "ARGHHHHH! SONIC! WHAT HAPPENED!? YOU'RE AN ACTUAL WEREHOG! A REAL...ACTUAL...WEREHOG!"

Silver, Shadow and I broke out in laughter.

"Man, you crack me up, Knux!" Silver held his stomach as he laughed. Even Shadow was laughing.

I tapped the amulet around my neck, "See this? This is what turns me into a werehog,"

"Oh..." Knuckles held his head high in the air, "I knew that,"

"C'mon! Let's go already!" Silver bounded towards the door, but Shadow grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on! I've got something that can get us there in a flash," Shadow pulled two emeralds out of nowhere – the emeralds which I had helped him steal. So that's where they were. Shadow tossed one at me; he breathed a sigh of relief when I caught it.

"What are they?" Knuckles asked, curiously.

Silver gasped, "You stole the Chaos Emeralds?!"

Shadow looked at me for assistance.

"Meh...borrowed..." I replied, shrugging.

"Let's go," Shadow held the emerald in the air, still holding Silver's wrist, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

The two hedgehogs disappeared in a flash. Literally.

"Whoa! And I though your costume was the weirdest thing I could see today!" Knuckles commented, loudly.

"I wouldn't bet on it," I grinned, raising the emerald like Shadow had done, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Sally's house was a 30min walk away, but we decided to walk anyway. Since none of us could drive, we didn't have much of a choice. Rouge suggested calling up Shadow and asking for a ride, but we decided against it. So, that's why I was a little out of breath as we walked down the road towards Sally's house.

"Man, I am so excited!" Blaze squealed, jumping up and down. I didn't know how she had managed to jump in those shoes. She was wearing a witch's outfit: a long black dress, a black pointy hat and pointed elf shoes. She was also carrying a broomstick to complete her costume. She had chosen it because she wanted to show Silver that Harry Potter was better. Either that or she wanted to impress him. It would probably work too – her dark purple make up (done by Rouge) and purple lipstick made her look really pretty.

"Come on, Blaze. We want to walk in with style and glamour – not jumping up and down like little kids!" Rouge insisted, but she was smiling. Rouge was wearing all black – as she claimed to be a vampire slayer, like Buffy. She wore a black silk corset with black ripped jeans. On her belt was a small wooden stake and one single bulb of (fake) garlic was hung on a black necklace around her neck. She was wearing black eye makeup with a startling red lipstick. She looked incredible, too.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy, Amy. I'm sure Sonic's there," Blaze threw her arms round my neck as I sighed. She giggled, crazily.

Rouge put her arm around my shoulders, comfortingly, "That hedgehog will be blown away by your beauty, sweetie. Trust me, when he sees you, he will be wrapped around your little finger, and he will BEG you to dance with him,"

I grinned, relaxing a little. Of course, that wouldn't happen. But I hoped that Sonic might take a second look at me – now that I was out of my school uniform. I hadn't been at all sure at what I wanted to wear, so I had let Blaze and Rouge style me. They had decided to dress me in a scarlet red dress which fell to the floor, but had a sexy slit up my right leg. It ended above my chest, without any straps. It was beautiful, with a rose design in black on the side. I wouldn't have chosen it myself: I would fear it would be too obscene. However, I felt okay wearing it since Blaze and Rouge had chosen it.

To make me look a bit spookier, I had found a headband which had devil horns on top. Blaze had also found a belt which had a devil's tail on the end. Rouge finished off my costume by giving me red blusher, red eye shadow and red lipstick.

I looked so different. I didn't know if anyone would recognise me! I loved it, and I loved Blaze and Rouge for being such good friends to me.

Finally, we were standing outside Sally's house. That girl lived in style! Her house was a mansion – even the front garden was bigger than my house! It was like the White house, except it was cream and didn't have an American flag outside.

I watched as a couple of girls giggled at us as they ran inside. They were wearing average clothes – not fancy dress like us.

Weird.

"I wonder where the boys are?" Blaze said aloud to herself. As if on cue, there was a flash of light in front of us. We clutched each other, screaming slightly. I opened my eyes, to find the light gone and Shadow and Silver standing in front of us.

"Way to make an entrance, boys..." Rouge said, breathlessly. Shadow grinned, deviously. He nodded at Rouge and Blaze before looking gob smacked at me.

"Rose..." He whispered, "You look...good,"

I frowned, worriedly, "I look...good?"

Shadow grinned, not taking his eyes off me, "You look incredible,"

I blushed; glad when Rouge took her eyes off me and Shadow to tease Silver and Blaze. They were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, despite the fact that they were both turning red. I smiled at them – happy for them.

Another flash of light appeared in front of us. Luckily for Silver and Shadow, the girls and I didn't scream. We covered our eyes, and were amazed when we opened them again.

Standing by us, looking very nervous, were two boys. One of them, I recognised and the other, I didn't have a clue who he was. Although, something about him was similar.

Knuckles was the one I recognised. He grinned, eyeing Rouge up and down. He looked a little eccentric – what with his bandage costume.

The other guy was very different. I recognised his costume – he was a werehog. The only difference was that he looked REAL. I mean, Silver's costume was great – but he didn't look like a real zombie/Frankenstein. This werehog...was real.

"Hey, Ames," The werehog smiled, his voice gruff but astonishingly familiar.

I knew that smile. I knew that voice. I knew this werehog. But I didn't believe it.

"Sonic?" I whispered, amazed and bewildered, "That is one hell of a costume!"

Sonic laughed, his fangs showing, "Yeah, well. I'm not even sure it's a costume. I think this amulet actually TURNS you into a monster," Sonic tapped the circular jewel around his neck, "Oh well. I'll frighten everyone. Can't say I'm not scary enough for Halloween!"

I laughed, still a little shocked. Suddenly, Sonic pulled the amulet over his thick fur and off his body. He was shrouded in purple light, before returning to his normal self. It was a relief seeing him look like his usual, handsome self.

Did I really just think that?

"Yep, well, here's proof that it really is me!" Sonic wore another smile, before taking my hand, "And, don't think I'm not gonna compliment your outfit!"

I blushed, furiously, as I saw the rest of our friends stopping their conversations to watch the scene, "Oh, you don't need to really..."

"You look amazing, Ames. No other word for it," Sonic glanced up, his gaze tearing away from me, as he saw the rest of our friends smile at him.

"Not interrupting were we?" Rouge muttered, her head resting on Knuckles' shoulder.

Knuckles smirked, "Having fun, Sonic?"

"Yeah, I am," Sonic stood, defiantly, "Just telling my FRIEND that she looks nice. Problem?"

Silver put his hands up in a mock-surrender-pose, "None at all,"

"Quite the opposite," Blaze muttered, grinning at me.

"Whatever. Are we going in or not?" Shadow marched up to the door, his cape bellowing in the wind.

"Sure. Lemme just change into my werehog self so I can freak out Sally," Sonic howled at the full moon, mockingly, before placing his amulet over his head and turning back into the werehog.

We marched over to the door, all of us in high spirits. Shadow rang the doorbell, surprised when Sally wrenched it open in seconds.

She was wearing a long violet dress which fell to the floor. It had no straps, like mine, and the part of the dress which covered the top half of her body was laced with black swirls. The rest of her dress fell straight to the floor, until it reached her tall high heels.

She wasn't wearing fancy dress at all.

"OMG! What are you lot wearing?!" Sally covered her mouth with her hand, but I could see that she was smirking. Something felt odd about this.

The chipmunk looked over our shoulders, "Hey? Where's Sonic?" Her mouth dropped open when she saw werehog-Sonic, but she didn't seem to recognise him, "And who the heck are you?"

Sonic was about to say something, but I butted in before he could reveal himself to the humiliation, "Oh, Sonic's coming later. He gave his invite to..." I racked my brain for a name, "...Fang...cause he really wanted Fang to come along. Sonic said he didn't think you would mind. He'd be so disappointed Sally..."

I gave her a side-long glance, knowing it was working. If there was one way I could persuade Sally, it was with Sonic. It was mean, but so is Sally. And besides, I was doing this for Sonic.

"Oh! Right! Well...Fang can come. Too bad you'll get laughed at for the fancy dress. Hope you like humiliation, Fang," Sally smirked at werehog-Sonic, evilly.

"You were the one who told us it was fancy dress!" Blaze cried, outraged.

"Well...tell that to this lot," Sally pulled the door wide open, showing us to all the kids in the hallway. A silence hung in the air before they spluttered with laughter. More kids came from the living room to laugh at us. I blushed, feeling stupid.

"This is a new low, Sally!" Rouge spat, angrily.

However, Sally just smiled, "And this is just the beginning,"


	20. The prince of darkness actually smiled

**Hello! Aw, man, I'm excited about these next few chapters! .DRAMA! I feel bad for Sonic and Amy. But...I don't want to give too much away! ;)**

**Many thanks to **Wolfy Winter and Dream, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, RedShadow29, Xtrapoints, Super-sonic Iblish, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Katie The Hedgehog, Stooji, Maya, Person46, aj, Numbuh 006, LateRoseRedwall, angie, QuirkyRevelations, high school hero, mobius freak, CharleytheTitan! **You guys are great! But I have to say...Sally is about to do something much, much worse! **

**This is just a little description of this chapter, cause I think the chapter explains it pretty well! Also, I've been trying to re-play Sonic Unleashed (best...game...ever!) on the PS3, cause my little brother deleted the whole saved game! Dang! So, at the moment I am currently speeding across the icy plains of Holoska to try and make up lost data! **

**Anyways, enjoy the SonAmy moments because things are about to get tough for the couple! T.C xx**

Chapter 20 – The prince of darkness actually smiled

"Hey! Wish I'd come in fancy dress!"

I gasped, turning round. Sonic was walking towards me, looking like his usual self. No claws. No fangs. No thick fur. Just pure, blue quills and his usual cocky smile.

"He changed back?" Silver muttered, to himself.

Rouge's face was comical, "How?"

Knuckles smirked and laughed, "That's Sonic. That guy is speedy in every way – even changing from werehog to hedgehog,"

Sonic strode up to Sally, glaring at all the shell-shocked teenagers.

"Just cause these guys have imagination, you lot laugh at them?" Sonic shook his head, "So immature. And besides, even dressed as Frankenstein – these guys look a hell lot better than you losers,"

Well, that shut them up. Most of the kids mumbled their apologies before returning to the party, a few of them glared at Sonic – but none of them said anything.

Sally was opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish. I stuck my tongue out at her before hugging Sonic. He seemed surprised, but he soon wrapped his arms around my shoulders, protectively. I heard a few wolf whistles, but I decided to ignore them.

"Whatevs," Sally growled, stalking off into the crowd. Knuckles cheered, racing forward.

"Let's get this party started!" He yelled, but was pulled back by Rouge.

"Hold up, Knuxie," Rouge held onto part of Knuckles' bandage costume, "We might wanna change so we look just a little bit sane,"

"Good idea," Silver charged up the stairs, "Bagsie the bathroom!"

The rest of them grumbled, following him. Sonic and I broke away from each other, still smiling.

"I better go and get changed," I mumbled chasing after Rouge, who was waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Okay. I'll wait here," Sonic leant on the banister, closing his eyes, thoughtfully.

I smiled at him, before walking into a bedroom with Blaze and Rouge. Okay, that sounds wrong, but we were just changing.

"That damn bitch!" Rouge muttered under her breath, as she took off her garlic necklace. She was about to remove her stake, but she smirked, "Actually, I might need that,"

"Well, we dealt with her, right?" I took off my devil-horns and my devil-tail.

"I dunno. This is Sally we're talking about," Blaze placed her broom on the bed, laying her witch hat beside it, "Be on your guard. Again,"

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I waited, anxiously, outside the bedroom which Amy had disappeared into. I really wanted to thank her, for saving my reputation. I would have been a laughing stock if Sally had known it was me, in werehog form. Thanks to Amy's quick thinking, I shut up those stupid kids and I was still considered Sonic-the-super-speedy-and-super-cool-hedgehog.

So much for not thinking about Amy, huh?

I was startled when Rouge appeared out of the door. She, too, looked surprised.

"Hey Big Blue," She winked at me, coyly. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Hey Rouge. Amy's in there, right?" My tone was suddenly sincerely.

Rouge winked at me, "Yep. She is. Although, you probably have spies watching her every move – noting down everything she does. You know...when she brushes her teeth, what shampoo she uses, what she eats,"

"Hate to disappoint," My mouth curved into a smile. It was nice to talk to someone who I could just joke with. Although, I did worry that this might count as flirting. Rouge was a famous flirt, "But I'm not a stalker. I just want to talk to Amy,"

"Sure, speedster. BTW, where are the boys?" Rouge pursed her lips, looking over my shoulder and down the stairs.

"In the bathroom. They're helping Silver wash off the face paint. He went a little...over the top," I grinned, deviously, "Why? Are you worrying about Knuckie?"

"Oh, I always worry about Knuckie," Rouge tossed her hair over her shoulder, dramatically, "I worry about him because the poor little darling is always in some kind of trouble,"

I snorted, wondering what Knuckles would say if he could hear this, "Well...good luck finding him,"

"I think good luck has found me," Rouge dashed past me, as she raced after the poor, red echidna who had just come out of the bathroom. He yelped, racing down the stairs, before being captured by linking arms with Rouge. The pair strode off, probably towards the dance-floor in the living room.

By now, Shadow and Silver had come out. Shadow looked like his usual grumpy self – just without a cape and fake fangs. I laughed to myself when I noticed Shadow didn't have his false fangs. Amy had named my werehog self, Fang. That hedgehog thought on her feet...

Silver looked relatively normal. His grey fur had a green tinge – but it wasn't that noticeable. Shadow sighed as Silver waved at me, cheerily.

"Prima Donna here is worried that his fur looks mouldy," Shadow plucked at Silver's quills, but Silver soon batted his hands away.

"Shadow!" He moaned.

I laughed as the two hedgehogs walked downstairs. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Blaze and Amy appeared out of the bedroom. Rouge had come out in a matter of seconds. What had taken those two so long?

Girls.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"Okay, so you're going to kiss Sonic tonight, okay?" Blaze's eyes were wide as they waited for my answer. I sighed, giggling.

"No way, Blaze. We're just friends, you know?"

Blaze rolled her eyes, "Amy...it's so obvious - a blind man could see it!"

"Well, then you're going to have to wait until Sonic makes a move on me. Not the other way round," It was cowardly, but also tradition. The guy always asks out the girl – not the other way around.

"Deal," Blaze linked arms with me as we headed towards the door, "I bet you, he's waiting outside,"

I pulled open the door to reveal an anxious looking Sonic leaning against the door frame. He jumped when he saw me and Blaze. However, Blaze simply giggled.

"Told you! That boy has got it bad for you!" And with that, Blaze skipped off, leaving me and Sonic alone.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic smiled, weakly, "Listen, I wanted to thank you for not telling Sally that I was the werehog. I mean, you saved my reputation there!"

I blushed, "Oh, that's okay, Sonic. I mean, it was nothing,"

"Well, I seriously owe you one. I plan to make it up to you!" Sonic grinned, before offering me his arm, "Ready to go to the party, Lady Rose?"

I took his arm, smiling, "I am, Lord Sonic,"

We walked down the stairs, arms still linked, but we had to break apart when we reached the living room. The living room was practically another house! It was truly massive – and as a result, it was being used as a dance floor. The sofas and the TV had been pushed to one end of the room; so there was a huge and empty space in the room. Kids were dancing all over the place and a DJ had been located in the far end of the room. I recognised the song as 'Take it off' by Ke$ha. Strobe lighting and spotlights were shining down on the floor. It looked pretty good.

Then again, anything would look good if you were as rich and spoilt as Sally.

I noticed Silver and Blaze were dancing together. Rouge and Knuckles were also dancing, but Shadow was standing by himself, eating a slice of pizza. A pretty grey cat attempted to flirt and chat with him, but he shrugged and didn't reply. I felt sorry for him.

"Hey, Sonic, I'm just gonna talk to Shadow, okay?" I watched as Sonic nodded, and went off to grab a slice of pizza, too. I sauntered up to Shadow, shyly.

"Hey Shadow..." I muttered, softly. Shadow's head shot up; his ears perked up too.

"Hi Rose,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine,"

"You don't look it,"

Shadow sighed, "I'm just a little tired. I'm also a little bored. I'm not a party person,"

I smiled, before grabbing Shadow's hand, "Why don't you dance with me then?"

Shadow's eyes flittered over my face, making me blush. I jumped when he spoke.

"Alright. For you, Rose,"

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

Damn Shadow. Stealing my girl? That's low.

Urgh...that makes me sound like that possessive idiot, Scourge. I don't own Amy. Mainly because I'm too shy to tell her how I feel.

That's if I feel something for her. But that's just friendship, right?

I sighed, heavily. Unfortunately, I think I was wrong. I felt more than friendship feelings for Amy. At least no one else knew. Aside from Tails. But he swore on all his inventions that have ever been created that he wouldn't tell.

"Oh, hello Sonic!"

An irritating voice broke through my thoughts, distracting me from Amy and Shadow. It was painful to watch: they were both so good at dancing.

"What, Suki?" I snapped at the rabbit, making her jump.

"Don't be like that. We simply wanted to know if you wanted to play spin the bottle with us,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's we?"

Suki gulped, "M-me, Molly, some other girls, S-Sally..." She noticed my change in expression when she said Sally's name, "Scourge is there too. And besides, you're not doing anything else. Other than scoffing pizza,"

On cue, I groaned, after my 5th slice of pizza, holding my stomach. Suki saw this and smirked.

"You're proving my point. Look, c'mon. You don't have to play. Just sit down and watch,"

I didn't want to go, but I did want to sit down. I didn't have a choice, either, since Suki grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards the kitchen. We had to go through the hall, since the living room was way too crowded. I stopped, breaking Suki's hold on my wrist as I stopped and stared at something on the self.

"What's the matter now?" Suki sighed, tiredly.

"What's that?" I asked, simply. It was obvious what it was. In a plain vase, stood elegantly, was a glass rose. The glass shone brightly when it caught the light and it sent beams of colour around the room. It was beautiful.

It was a perfect gift.

But I couldn't afford something like that.

"What? The rose? Gorgeous, isn't it? Yeah, it's Sally's. Cost a fortune, apparently," Suki grabbed my wrist again, "C'mon! They're waiting for us!"

I didn't bother to fight back, as I was mentally thinking of ways to pay for such an expensive gift.

The players were sitting at the black glass table, with an empty wine bottle resting on the table. Around the table was Molly, three girls I didn't recognise, Scourge and Sally. Suki sat in the empty chair, nervously. I pulled myself onto the black kitchen worktop, my arm muscles slightly straining as they pulled me onto the worktops. Sally didn't take her eyes off me as she licked her lips, hungrily.

"So, Sonic. You've come to your senses," Before I could protest, Sally spun the bottle. I held my breath as it twirled around the room, until it slowed to a halt.

It stopped at Scourge. I was safe.

For now.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I laughed, slightly out of breath, as I wandered back to the edge of the room with Shadow. I hadn't realised that it's actually quite tiring dancing for that length of time. Although, it was worth it just to see Shadow laugh and smile. He had been doing both those things the whole time we had been dancing.

"I'm glad you persuaded me to dance, Rose. I feel better," Shadow grinned, happily, "Thank you,"

"No problem!" I grinned back at him, "I had loads of fun too! Shame that you are a better dancer than me, though!"

Shadow laughed, deeply, "I highly doubt that,"

I glanced around the room, looking for the familiar and comforting shade of blue that brought happiness to my heart. However, Sonic wasn't there.

_I wonder where he is... _I thought to myself, worriedly.

"Listen, Shadow. I've just got to go and look for someone. I'll be back in a second, okay?" I patted Shadow's shoulder as he nodded, before taking off in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe he was there?

And if so, why was Sonic in the kitchen?


	21. Caught in the act

**Aw man...this chapter has made me so guilty! My brain is just too evil for Amy and Sonic! Don't worry you two! It will get better!**

**Anyway, thanks to: **Super-sonic Iblish, Dovewing01, ShadowsAngel1, Numbuh 006, LateRoseRedwall, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Nickyyy, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Person46, high school hero, Mobius Freak, Stooji, Maya, Sasha489, ProwerPower85, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx! **Wow...last night, I sat and read all of the 283 reviews this story had gotten. Every single one! It took me 1 straight hour! This is just...OMG! Thank you so much! :D This story would be nothing without every single review! And we're even nearing the 300 mark! *o* Omg! This is AMAZING! THANK YOU!**

**Okay, man, this party is long! Ha ha, well...you're lucky cause I actually wrote this chapter a while ago and I have got distracted by 'Finale' by Becca Fitzpatrick in the 'Hush Hush' series! Best...book...series...ever! It's on the shelves, but my friend told me about epub bud. So, I am currently reading it on there! Although, knowing me, I will probably buy it soon! (Patch and Nora's relationship is like Sonic and Amy's...except for the fact that Sonic hasn't got a MASSIVE secret!)**

**Anyway, enough 'Finale' talk...on with chapter 21! Enjoy! T.C xxx**

Chapter 21 – Caught in the act

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

A few seconds ago, I had been feeling bored. I mean, why would I want to watch Scourge kiss a load of girls that I didn't even know? I would have been more excited listening to Tails explain Einstein's theory of relativity.

Man, if only that had happened all the way through the game.

"Well...looks like you're playing now, Sonic," Sally purred, as the bottle lay in my direction. I glared at Scourge, who was smirking to himself.

"No way, Sally. I said I'd watch – not play!" I told her, defiantly.

"Well...maybe you'll change your mind when you see who you will be kissing," Sally whirled the bottle, with a simple flick of her wrist. It slowed to a halt...raising the tension.

Not Molly. Not random girl number 1. Not Suki. Not random girl number 2. Not random girl number 3. Not Scourge. (Thank god)

Oh shit. It was Sally. I think I'd rather kiss Scourge.

"Looks like fate wants us to be together, Blue boy," Sally shifted in her chair, sticking her chest out. Man, did that girl think I was a pervert? That I would get turned on by her chest?

"Forget it. I'm gone," I jumped down from the counter, before starting to make my way out of the kitchen. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Suki whisper something in Sally's ear.

"Sonic," Sally's tone was hard and cold. I stopped, wondering what threat she was going to make.

"If you prove you're not a cowardly hedgehog who can't even kiss someone as gorgeous as me," Sally glared at a laughing Scourge, "Then I'll give you my crystal rose,"

I widened my eyes, not believing she was serious. It was the perfect gift for Amy – and it was now within my grasp. But I had to kiss Sally to get it.

"I-I...d-don't...I c-can't...t-this is wrong," I stuttered, nervously.

Scourge chuckled to himself, "Sonic, you're such a baby. What? Is this your first kiss?"

I growled, "No, it isn't actually,"

That kiss belonged to Amy.

"Alright. For the crystal rose. I'll do it," I muttered, fuelled by my anger for Scourge.

Sally smirked, ruffling her hair, "Right, prepare to be wowed, sexy,"

I held my breath as Sally made her way toward me. I felt a guilty pang for Amy, but I convinced myself that I liked Amy and wanted to get her this gift more than I hated Sally.

But, it all happened so quickly. Faster than I could run. In a second, I had Sally thrusting herself upon me, her lips on mine and her arms wrapping round my neck. I heard Sally moan, as if she was trying to be erotic. I wasn't sure what to do with my hands, so I put them on her waist. Sally giggled, even though her mouth was still on mine, as she slid one hand onto my chest.

I hated the feeling of kissing Sally. I mean, when I kissed Amy, I was the one who had started the kiss. Admittedly, I had surprised her, but she had kissed me back, softly. Sally was way too firm and forceful – her lips hard and wanting. It didn't help that her lipstick tasted horrible. I thought she was going to eat me or something, because her mouth was too pouty.

Then, in the next second, I heard a gasp and a sob. I pulled away from Sally, thinking that this would have won me the crystal rose, for sure. I let go of Sally's waist, but she still hung onto my neck. I gasped as I saw a flash of pink run from the open door. There was only one person who was that shade of pink.

Sally started laughing, her arms still around my neck, "Oh Sonic...you are such a bad boy,"

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me.

He likes** her.**

I was going to escape through the living room, but I didn't want people to see me crying. Especially Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. They would be sympathetic but I didn't want sympathy at the moment. I wanted to be alone.

Why the heck did I come here? I should have known it would end in hurt and tears. I could never have imagined that this would happen. I know: I'll escape home, eat chocolate ice cream and sob until I feel better.

But I've got to go to Cream's sleepover. I can't face them, not after telling them about my crush on Sonic – and especially after they all said he liked me. It would be too humiliating.

I ran through the hall and up the stairs, desperate to get away from the pain and the hurt. My heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces – with Sally was standing on all of the pieces.

Tears were running down my face, ruining my make-up and my fur. But at that precise moment, I didn't care.

Blaze, Rouge, Silver, Cream and all the others were wrong. Sonic didn't have a crush on me.

He loved Sally.

How did I know? Cause I had caught them kissing in a kitchen.

I stood outside the bedroom, where I had been greeted by Sonic. I had felt so happy then, because Blaze seemed to want to stake her life on the fact that Sonic liked me.

How wrong she was.

I nearly walked into somebody because I couldn't see where I was going. I was crying too hard to listen to them moan at me. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist, telling the person I had walked into to 'shove off'. Or words to that effect.

I opened my eyes, wondering if it was Shadow or maybe even Sonic. However, it wasn't either of these hedgehogs.

It was Scourge.

"Amy?" Scourge pulled me into the bedroom, sitting me down on the bed. I sobbed into my hands, before trying to wipe away my tears.

"Thanks Scourge," I said, tearfully, "But I think I better get going,"

Scourge sat down beside me, keeping me from getting up, "Why, sexy?"

I shivered at him calling me 'sexy'. It felt weird. I wondered if Sonic would describe Sally as 'sexy' and I began to start sobbing again. Scourge wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair.

"Shhh. It's okay," Scourge's voice was strangely soothing, "I know. But Sonic was an annoying player from the start – I didn't know what you saw in him,"

I was about to defend Sonic, but I stopped myself. Scourge's smile suddenly became mischievous.

"Don't worry. I know a guy who wouldn't cheat on you – yet he can please you even more than Sonic can," Scourge pulled my hands away from my lap, holding them in his own. Before I could say anything, he started kissing me, roughly. I tried to pull my head away, but he over-powered me. I broke my hands away from his and pushed him in the chest, getting up from the bed.

"Scourge! No!" I yelled, angrily. Scourge brushed his quills – a devious smile forming on his lips.

"Sorry sexy. But you don't get a choice," Scourge stepped towards me, as he suddenly seemed much taller than I did. I backed away; cursing myself when I pressed my back into the wall. I didn't know what he was going to do – he didn't seem like he was going to hurt me, but we were in a bedroom.

Hell, was he going to rape me?!

Scourge placed his hands on the wall – either side of me, so that I couldn't escape. He started kissing me again; I hate to admit it, but he wasn't a bad kisser.

The door burst open and I thanked my stars. Someone who could save me. I felt Scourge become torn from my mouth as a sigh of relief escaped from my lips. The hedgehog who had saved me stood in front of me, holding Scourge by his leather jacket high in the air.

You could practically see the anger fuming from the hedgehog's quills, "You should never have done that, Scourge. Cause now you deal with me,"

**A/C – No! Sonic! (What am I saying...I wrote this!) Ahem...anyway...so who's the mystery hedgehog? Sonic? Or someone else? I'll leave you to guess! Thunder out! :D**


	22. Dancing with tears in my eyes

**Okay, before you say anything, let me just say:**

**I am so sorry for my late update. But it wasn't entirely my fault. Let's just say, B.T is rubbish when it comes to the internet. **

**However, my internet is back now, so I should be able to update as normal :D**

**Thank you SO much to: **Chaotic hedgehog, LateRoseRedwall (I'll try and read that 'Fallen' series! :D) Nickyyy, ShadowsAngel1, Stooji, The High School Hero, Numbuh 006, mobius freak, sugarbaby0417, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Super-sonic Iblish, Wolfy Winter and Dream, CharlieTheHedgehog14, QuirkyRevelations, RedShadow29, hannahtranter16, Maya, Xtrapoints, ILoveSilver, OptimisticQueenRandom, Aj the human, Guest, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx,! **Thank you everyone! We got over 300! WOW! d(^_^)b THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**The song in this chapter is Dancing with tears in my eyes by Ke$ha. Okay, I'm about 2 years behind everyone else in the music phase cause I am mad about ke$ha! :D Yeah...if you're groaning, that's what one of my friends did when I told them.**

**Prepare for some sad times ahead! The next chapter will have a lot of drama! How will Sonic and Amy fix this?!**

**Well...I know ;) muhahaha...*cough* *cough* ahem...**

**Anyways, so, here's chapter 22! Enjoy! T.C xxx**

Chapter 22 – Dancing with tears in my eyes

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Shadow threw Scourge across the room in a single swing, as he held the same cold expression. Scourge smashed into the wall, groaning loudly, as he slumped onto the floor – seemingly unconscious.

I slid down to the floor, bursting into tears again. Shadow raced towards me, sitting down next to me, looking concerned.

"Rose? What happened?" He asked, sounding calm but his eyes were burning with anger.

Somehow, between sobs, I managed to tell Shadow what had happened. The disappearance of Sonic. Sally. Scourge. And of course, Sonic and Sally's kiss.

Saying it out loud made it startlingly real.

"Oh...Rose..." Shadow snaked his arm around my shoulder, resting my head on his shoulder. I whimpered, quietly, feeling safe in Shadow's presence. There was no worry that Shadow was going to rape me or betray me and kiss Sally.

Hopefully.

"You'll get over it. We've all loved someone we shouldn't have," Shadow soothed, gently, "Sonic just wasn't the guy for you,"

"I just...after what everyone had said about Sonic liking me...I guess I started to believe it too. It's not Sonic's fault...he just wanted to be friends and I guess I wanted more..." I breathed out, heavily, trying to ease my tears.

"What did he say?" Shadow rested his head on mine, comfortingly.

I gulped, "Well...I don't know...I ran off before Sonic could say anything,"

"That probably wasn't the best thing to do. But, no one would blame you. You've had a tough time of it lately," Shadow rubbed his ears against mine, sending a shiver up my quills. I closed my eyes, wishing tonight had never happened.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" I asked, gently.

Shadow sat and thought for a second, "I'm not sure. I don't think you should see him for a while or you might do something you regret. But you need to talk to people who can take your mind off Sonic,"

"I'm meant to be going to Cream's house for a sleepover tonight," I admitted, feeling strangely shy.

"Perfect. You will feel better after talking to the girls. I can't really help you much in the way of love," Shadow turned away, silently. Feeling sad for him, I slowly and gently held Shadow's hand in my own. Shadow briefly glanced at our hands, but he gave me a weak smile before resting his head back on my own.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" I questioned, wondering if Shadow would answer.

"No," He said, simply.

"I had a good friend once. Maria..." Shadow whispered her name, quietly. He obviously really cared about her, "But we were just friends. She...she died in a car crash,"

"I'm sorry...," I muttered. My sadness was nothing compared to Shadow's.

"I got over it. I miss her...but I have another friend like her," Shadow shot me a brief glance, lightly grinning. I blushed, feeling flattered.

I could hear the faint thumping of vibrations coming from the music below. I sighed, feeling worse. I recognised the song. It was one of my favourites.

**Here we go, welcome to my funeral **

**Without you I don't even have a pulse **

**All alone it's dark and cold **

**With every move I die**

Shadow pulled me up from the floor, the room spinning before my eyes. This song was exactly how I felt. It wasn't exactly helping.

"Do you want me to take you to Cream's?" Shadow whispered, softly. I nodded, words caught in my throat. Without a word, Shadow picked me up, in a bridal style. It reminded me of Sonic, causing me to bite my lip to stop me crying.

**Here I go, this is my confessional **

**A lost cause, nobody can save my soul **

**I am so delusional **

**With every move I die**

I closed my eyes, as Shadow stepped out into the hall. I didn't want to see kids staring at us, so I blocked out their whispering. Shadow walked as quickly as he could, feeling me tense up.

**I have destroyed our love, it's gone **

**Payback is sick, it's all my fault**

This song was startlingly familiar to my relationship with Sonic. I opened one eye, very slightly, and was relieved to see the front door right in front of us. I hopped out of Shadow's arms, before whispering a 'thank you' in his ear.

**I'm dancing with tears in my eyes **

**Just fighting to get through the night **

**I'm losing it **

**With every move I die**

"Amy!"

Oh god no. Not now. Please tell me this isn't happening.

All those times...I've felt my heart beat faster when I heard his voice. Now I was dreading hearing that enticing voice again.

It was Sonic the hedgehog.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I have to explain even if it kills me. I can't let Amy leave like this. After seeing what I had done. The timing was awful. Why couldn't she have walked in 30 seconds earlier?!

Someone really hated me.

"Go. I'll meet you in the park. I'll find you," I heard Shadow mutter to Amy. The teary eyed pink hedgehog nodded, slipping out of the front door.

Shadow outstretched his hands, blocking my path, "Not now, Sonic. Don't,"

"I haven't got time for this!" I yelled, feeling my eyes prick. I wasn't going to cry – that would just make everything worse.

Although, how things could get any worse, I'm not sure.

"I have to talk to Amy," I hissed, pushing against Shadow's arms. However, the ebony hedgehog seemed to be made of stone.

"Yes, you do. But not now. It'll hurt her too much," Shadow replied, simply.

"Shadow...at the moment, I don't care if I have to fight you to get to Amy! I am going to talk to her and there's nothing you can do about it!" I shouted, annoyed when Shadow didn't say anything.

"Sonic..." A breathy voice came up behind me, before I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I stiffened, feeling rage flow through my veins.

"Sally...get off me, or I'm not sure what I'll do..." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. To my surprise, Sally let go.

"You don't need to be like this," Sally took her hand in mine, her blue eyes staring into mine. She actually looked mildly guilty, "But...I can promise you'll feel better if we date..."

That was it.

"Sally...I don't want to speak to you ever again," I muttered, glancing at the door.

The chipmunk gasped, "You don't mean that!"

"I'm afraid I do. I can't cope with your lies and rumours, Sal,"

"But...us being together...it was our dream!"

"No..." I looked at Shadow, who was listening, intently, "It was your dream. I'm sorry, Sally," I couldn't believe I was about to say this, especially with Sally and Shadow listening, "But...I think I love Amy..."

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I pulled out my phone, only wanting to see the time. It was 10:48 and I already had 5 new messages and 7 missed calls:

_**1 new message from Rouge: Saw you and Shadow dancing. What happened to Sonic? LOL xxx ;) xxx**_

_**1 new message from Blaze: Have you kissed Sonic yet!? If not, do it now! Teehee! **_

_**1 new message from Cream: I hope the party's going okay! Can't wait until you and the others come over! Me and Cosmo are waiting! C x**_

_**1 new message from Silver: Where r u?! Sonic looks like he's going to cry and u've disappeared. Shadow's gone 2. We r worried... :( S.T.H**_

_**1 new message from Rouge: Amy?! Where are you?! Seriously panicking...x Knuckles said he saw you crying?! Please reply! Xxxx**_

Oh god. They were worrying. And I had vanished from the party without a word. Deciding I couldn't leave them to fret, I texted them back:

_**Don't worry. I'm okay. Rouge, Blaze, I'll see u at Cream's to explain. Silver, I'm fine. Shadow gave me a lift to Cream's. Have a great time at the party xxx Amy xxx **_

I flicked my phone shut and placed it back in my bag (which also had my purse, devil horns and devil tail inside). I was sitting on a freezing bench in the park, just like Shadow had said. It was dark and I shivered as a faint wind blew across my cold arms. I flinched whenever I heard a noise. After what happened with Scourge, I was seriously jumpy.

That's probably why I nearly had a heart attack when I saw a familiar hedgehog standing next to me, with cobalt quills which were just recognisable in the dark.


	23. Think you can break my heart more?

**Right! Hello! I've actually got my laptop back! Yeah, first I lose my internet and three days later, I get banned from it! Man, that seriously sucks...**

**And I have also been busy with other stuff. Watching Breaking Dawn (my friends dragged me there. It actually wasn't that bad. Loved all the gore...but I won't say anything for those who haven't seen it!), Chinese tests, writing another story, watching Merlin (Gwen...why?! D: )**

**But, I'll save the romance for Sonic and Amy ;)**

**Anyway, HUGE thanks to: **sugarangel0417, ShadowsAngel1, ProwerPower85, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Ad0RABlE BAYBEE, Guest, Stooji, Sasha15, NintendoSEGAFangirl26, Super-sonic Iblish, LateRoseRedwall, Nickyyy, Midnight Alexis Thorn, The High School Hero, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Mobius freak, QuirkyRevelations, RedShadow29, Katie The Hedgehog, CharleytheTitan, Guest, nightRay103, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Jade, RaeRaethehedgehog . **You guys are all absolutely WONDERFUL! This fanfiction would be nothing without you! **

**However, if you are a Sally fan (like a couple of reviews I got) then I'm sorry for changing her character but read the summary. It said Sally was going to be mean. So go and read a Sonally fanfiction instead of hating Amy and Sally's relationship.**

**But practically all of my reviews were lovely so it's not that important.**

**So, now that's out of the way, let's get on with the chapter! LOADS of SonAmy fluff lies ahead! Enjoy xx T.C xx**

Chapter 23 –Think you can break my heart more?

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

This wasn't going to be easy. I mean, I can see why Amy was annoyed with me. If I was her, I would need a REALLY long run just to turn from angry to annoyed.

"A-Amy," I called out, nervously. Amy vaguely glanced at me, before turning away. I could hear her sniffing a little.

"Oh Amy..." I sighed, sitting down next to her. The dark wooden bench was hard and cold. She was just wearing a dress (which looked gorgeous on her) and I wondered how Amy wasn't shaking from the cold.

"Go away, Sonic," Amy muttered. Her voice sounded thick, as if she was crying. Even I could work out why.

"Please, just listen. All of that...everything...it wasn't how it looked," I started, trying to make my voice sound soothing and reassuring. However, I was cut off by Amy.

"No! You listen, Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy turned to face me, tears pouring from her eyes. Her eyebrows were frowning and it looked like she was struggling not to cry on my shoulder. So, instead, she was furious. Understandably.

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I know exactly what happened! You kissed Sally! End of. Nothing more to say!" Amy shouted, her tears falling uncontrollably. I reached out to hug her, but she pushed my hands away.

"It's not like that!" I tried to stop myself from shouting –trying to make her see reason, "I didn't –"

"Don't tell me about not wanting to kiss her! You looked like you loved it! You had your hands all over that chipmunk!" With her head in her hands, Amy pulled at her quills, stressfully.

I felt taken aback, "I have never loved Sally! Actually, I've just told her I never want to see her again!"

Amy glared at me, accusingly, "Just leave me alone! I don't want your pity! Just go and get hooked with Sally! It's obvious you're mad about her!"

"I'm not!" I shouted, my head pounding, "I'm not mad about her! Because..." I suddenly couldn't say what I was thinking. My mouth moved but no words came out.

I had to tell Amy. But I couldn't.

"B-because...?" Amy started to look hopeful, "Why Sonic?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I shut it when I realised that I wasn't going to say anything. Even if I had wanted to. The words just wouldn't form on my lips.

"I...just..." I held Amy's gaze, feeling trapped in her jade-gaze. My eyes scanned Amy's face, before resting on her lips. I suddenly felt drawn to her. Like I was going to...

I hadn't even realised I was kissing her until I felt Amy's hands rest around my neck. I held her waist, loving the feeling of her lips against mine. Our eyes were closed, but I could feel Amy running her hands through my quills. I moaned, slightly, wanting to get closer to her – but that might look a little perverted. Up until now, I hadn't realised how drawn from the world I had been. This kiss was exactly what I wanted.

This kiss was exactly what I needed.

Reluctantly, I broke away from Amy. Her eyes were still closed, as if she was shocked, but she looked happy. I took the opportunity to kiss her again, but our kiss was just a simple and caressing brush of the lips. I frowned as Amy looked at me as if I was a stranger.

"You...just...kissed me? Why?" Amy's voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were shining, yet tears sprung to her eyes again. I felt confused and hurt.

"I thought you wanted to," I muttered, simply.

"But you only did it because I wanted to? Not because _you _wanted to?!" Her voice was angry again, "Just tell me Sonic. Did you enjoy the kiss with Sally?"

"No," I wondered where this was going.

"Did you enjoy the kiss just then?"

"Y-yes," I felt a blush appear on my muzzle.

Amy blinked, blushing too, "You...d-did?"

I, gently, held her hands in my own, "Of course I did. How could you think I didn't?"

Getting up, Amy didn't take her gaze off me. She looked like she didn't know what to say, "Because...I don't know if I can trust you anymore,"

Her voice was breaking, as she ran off. I groaned, hitting my leg for being so stupid. I had an opportunity just then and I lost it. I'd probably lost any chance of me and Amy being together.

I held my head in my hands, rubbing my quills up and down. I was unaware of someone standing next to me.

"That was very...interesting," Shadow commented, dryly.

I looked up at him, "For me? It was a lot more than interesting,"

I looked down the path which Amy had run down. She was now out of sight and I didn't know where she was. She might hate me now, but I was still worried about her. It was dark, late and she was in a park.

I sighed, "It was...heartbreaking,"

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I ran away from Sonic, fighting back tears. Okay, so Shadow wasn't going to know where I was. But at that precise moment, I didn't care. I didn't want to run from Sonic – of course I didn't – but I didn't know what else to do. Talking seemed to just turn into kissing and, even though that wasn't bad, it wasn't helping my emotions. I felt nervous, hurt, happy and confused.

I thought my brain was going to explode.

(...)

"Oh my god!" I collapsed into Rouge's arms when she opened the door to Cream's. I had managed to get to Cream's house with no problems – since it wasn't that far from the park.

"R-Rouge?" I felt my eyes sting with tears again.

"What in the hell happened?! You were there – and then you weren't!" Rouge pulled me inside, and I was met with Cream, Blaze and Cosmo. They all looked worried and stressed.

"Thank god!" Blaze muttered, also hugging me. Cream smiled, taking my hand and leading me into the living room. By the looks of it, her mum was upstairs, giving us some space.

I loved Vanilla for that.

"What happened Amy?" Cosmo asked, once I had sat down on the sofa, with everyone's eyes on me.

"A lot of crap happened tonight," I muttered, nibbling my lip. I wouldn't usually swear but I felt that I was entitled to swear; just once, "Let's just say – I don't think me and Sonic will ever be friends again.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"What the hell have you done now, Sonic?"

Shadow and I had ran back to the party, to say our goodbyes to Silver and Knuckles. However, they were both standing outside and I was met with an angry glare from both the echidna and the silver hedgehog.

"It's a long story, Silver," I said with a sigh, "Let's just go,"

"Fine by me," Shadow muttered, holding his Chaos emerald out. He took Silver's wrist and transported them in a flash. I grabbed Knuckles and followed after them, wondering where Shadow's destination was.

(...)

It turns out, that Shadow had decided to freak out Tails by mysteriously turning up at his house.

"What the?!" Tails was sitting on the couch, and when he had seen us magically appear in his house, he had thrown his invention on the floor. It made a startling crack as it broke on the rug.

"Sorry Tails," Silver muttered, guiltily.

Tails shrugged, dismissively, "Don't worry. It was ruined anyway. So, I'll ask again. What on earth are you doing here?"

Knuckles threw himself onto the couch, sighing, "Sonic here has been a bit of an idiot, haven't you?"

I glared at Knuckles, "To be fair, this isn't entirely my fault,"

"It's your fault that Rose is in tears," Shadow gave me a dark look.

"What did you do, Sonic?" Tails and Silver asked, simultaneously.

I opened my mouth, but I decided to close it again. I knew what their reaction would be: disappointment, anger and confusion. I had no desire to introduce them to those emotions.

"Sonic decided that playing tonsil tennis with Sally Acorn in front of Rose would be clever," Shadow explained, closing his eyes and shrugging when I growled at him. Silver, Tails and Knuckles' mouths fell open. It would have been comical in another situation.

"Sonic! What's wrong with you?!" Silver yelled, "What happened to your crush on Amy!?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I folded my arms, "Hang on! I did it for a bet! I would have won a gift for Amy – which I certainly can't afford! And besides, Scourge was...blackmailing me into it. And also... I never said I had a crush on Amy!"

"Oh c'mon, Sonic!" Knuckles sat up a little straighter, "It's so obvious – it's painful! You can't take your eyes off her, you turn into a blushing idiot when she's around and you talk about her when she isn't there! And then there's the whole, attacking-Shadow-thing when he gave her a lift to school!"

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Shadow was smirking, "What, like you and Rouge, Knuckles?"

"Don't try and get out of it!" Silver had now decided to yell, too, "This has nothing to do with Knuckles! This is about you and Amy!"

"Why thank you, Silver," Knuckles replied, smiling.

"And besides, even if you didn't like Amy – how dumb do you have to be to not realise that Amy is crazy about you too! Why do you think she was so upset when she saw you kissing Sally!" Silver continued.

"And why do you think she was happy when you kissed her?" Shadow asked, earning another stare from Silver, Knuckles and Tails.

"You...kissed her?!" Tails' eyes were huge. I was so glad that Tails' parents were out.

I blushed, shrugging, "Well! I...umm...wouldn't call it kissing...exactly,"

Shadow grinned, "Twice, Sonic,"

"Well, you've earned my respect, Sonic!" Knuckles winked, "One kiss from Sally, two from Amy! You're still an idiot, but a ladies-man idiot!"

"Then, he couldn't tell Amy that he loved her, and she ran off," Shadow added.

Knuckles groaned, "And you just lost my respect,"

"Silver, you need to ring Blaze and ask how Amy is!" Tails ordered, after a moment's thought. Silver gulped, his eyebrows raised.

"Wha –? Why do I have to do it?!"

"Cause you're the only one who has a girlfriend and she happens to be where Amy is!" Tails chucked his mobile at Silver, who caught it one-handed.

"Fine..." Silver dialled the number, swallowing as he held it to his ear.

"PUT IT ON SPEAKER!" Knuckles whispered, loudly, in his totally-not-subtle voice.

"No! Oh! H-hi Blaze," Silver stuttered, nervously, "Listen, we've got a bit of a favour to ask-"

It had sounded like Blaze had asked: _who's we?_

"Me, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Sonic,"

I heard the faint buzz of Blaze's voice, angry and annoyed at the mention of my name.

"Hey! He's my friend – and yours too! Why are you so angry with him?" Silver asked.

Blaze's voice came on again, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Oh. How's Amy taking it?"

More talking from Blaze.

"Uh oh. Well, I guess we'll see you at school. I'll text you, okay?"

A blush formed on Silver's muzzle after he heard Blaze's reply.

"Yep...love you too,"

Despite everything, a grin formed on my lips at Silver saying 'I love you too' to Blaze. A year ago, I would never have expected that to happen.

Then again, a year ago, I would have laughed if someone had told me that I was going to crush on a pink hedgehog and then break her heart because I had kissed her enemy in order to get a present for her.

"Well?" I questioned, as soon as Silver had given Tails his mobile back.

"She's really, really upset. And the rest of the girls have already got a grave with your name on it," Silver smiled, weakly, at his joke.

"Even Cream?" I joked, feeling empty.

"Even Cream,"

"What do I do now?" I turned to Tails, since he was the only one who wouldn't moan or tease me.

"Leave it with us," Tails nodded at the rest of the boys, "We are going to get Amy and you together. No matter what,"


	24. Twilight, the past and a vow

**Right! So...I'm not dead! :D Sorry about the long wait but I've been busy with quite a few things. **

**So, let's get on with it then! (The truth is I'm not really in an A/C mood) HUGE THANKS to: **SoulHeart2011, nightRay103, The High School Hero, Mobius Freak, ShadowsAngel1, Stooji, Numbuh 006, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, LateRoseRedwall, QuirkyRevelations, xxfadedscars97xx, Super-sonic Iblish, RaeRaethehedgehog, Sasha15, aj, Guest, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx. **Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**Right, so, this chapter explains why Sally pranks the whole of Amy's-friend-group. And, I thought I'd have to have a bit of a chapter which is the girl's point of view. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but it's also a tribute for Twilight Breaking Dawn Part 2 not being as rubbish as I thought it was going to be. No, I'm not Team Twilight or Team Harry Potter. I'm Team L.O.T.R! (In my school, you've got Team T and Team HP as the main ones and then there's me, in the background, shouting "LOTR!" Lol :D)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 24: Twilight, the past and a vow

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't. I kept thinking about Sonic and Sally – the image kept replaying again and again in my head. But then I kept thinking about Sonic kissing me. My head was pounding with all these images running through my mind. Why did I have to go and fall in love with someone like Sonic?! Why couldn't I love Shadow? That would be so much easier.

Probably.

But no. I had to go and love someone who was not only a close friend, but he was also totally different to me. He was a kind hearted free spirit who didn't like being tied down, and I was a hedgehog who dreamed of settling down with someone. Sonic could never actually want to date me – even if he did like me. He would feel too trapped and enclosed.

I don't know why I was even thinking about this. It wasn't as if he had asked me out or something.

No, he'd just kissed my arch enemy.

Before kissing me.

My mind was going around and around these facts, as if I couldn't understand it. I was really tired and the couch was uncomfortable. The rest of the girls were fast asleep: Rouge, Cosmo and Cream were sleeping on a mattress on the floor while Blaze was sleeping in her sleeping bag on the rug.

I sighed, resting my hands behind my head. I closed my eyes, thinking that the situation was out of my hands. I guess me and Sonic could just never be.

**(...)**

I was sitting on the couch with Rouge spread across me – her legs over my lap. Her eyes were closed, a smile curved on her lips. However, she was singing lines from songs, her beautifully musical voice trailing around the room.

That reminded me. The results for the singing competition were announced tomorrow. It would be so embarrassing if Sonic and I won the duet category.

Just thinking about Sonic caused a pang in my heart.

"Are you asleep?" I asked Rouge, with a weak smile, even though it was 9:00 in the morning. We were the only ones in the living room since we were the only two who were fully dressed and ready to go. Much to Blaze's annoyance, we were all going to see Breaking Dawn in the cinema. The girls thought it would take my mind of Sonic.

Oh yeah. Cause watching a film about love was really going to take my mind off Sonic. However, I didn't want to be grumpy, so I agreed.

"Sure, honey," Rouge grinned, tapping her foot, slightly. I let out a small laugh, resting my eyelids for a couple of seconds.

"Hey guys!" My eyes shot open to see Cosmo float into the room.

"How are you, Amy?" Cosmo's voice was full of sympathy.

I sighed, "I've been better,"

"And, of course, watching a stupid film about nonexistent vampires will make you feel loads better!" Blaze strutted into the room, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just because Harry Potter has ended," Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Thankfully, this is the last Twilight film," Blaze snapped, fixing her hair, "Don't think you can convert me by taking me to see it!"

"Honey, that isn't why we're seeing it," Rouge groaned as she got up, releasing me at the same time, "So chill Blaze!"

"Great news!" Cream skipped into the room, a smile lighting up her face, "Mr Silver and Mr Shadow are coming to the cinema as well! They said they'd meet us there!"

"Silver's coming? That's..." Blaze stopped, mid sentence, "Uh oh!"

I frowned as Blaze dashed out of the room, grabbing her makeup bag and thundering up the stairs.

"What's got into her?" I asked Rouge.

"No clue. Probably wants to look nice for Silver," Rouge suddenly grinned, grabbing my wrist and following after Blaze, "I know! Follow me!"

"Wait! What?!" Rouge pulled me up the stairs and into the bathroom. Blaze was standing in front of the mirror, adding mascara to her eyelashes.

"Ever heard of knocking, Rouge?" Blaze didn't look up from her reflection. However, Rouge stood me next to Blaze and pulled out a makeup bag from thin air.

"Why? The door was open, kitty," Rouge licked her lips, pulling out some curlers, "Right...Amy, prepare for a BRILLIANT makeover!"

I sighed, miserably, "What's the point, Rouge?"

Blaze stopped applying makeup to give me a sympathetic look, "Ames...you gotta get over Sonic. He's an idiot for doing this to you. You need to show him that you don't need him. And besides, a makeover will make you a hit with other boys!"

I wanted to shiver when Blaze called me 'Ames'. That was Sonic's name for me. But Blaze was right – I did need to get over Sonic. I shrugged, watching as Rouge started to coat my eyelashes in black mascara, "I guess. But, if I'm trying to impress other boys, why do I need to have a makeover today? It's not like I'm going to be surrounded by boys,"

Rouge laughed, "Well..."

My brain suddenly started to work, "Rouge! How could you?! Why are you trying to set me up with Shadow?!"

"Come on Amy! He really likes you! And besides, it's a good way to make Sonic jealous!" Rouge gasped when she saw my glare, "I mean, it's a good way to help you get over Sonic!"

"Please? Just trust us..." Blaze begged, giving me her best puppy-dog eyes.

I groaned, admitting defeat, "Okay. I trust you,"

The two girls grinned. Rouge unscrewed a pink coloured lip gloss while Blaze waved a hairbrush around as if it was a magic wand.

"Don't worry, girlfriend," Rouge reassured me, gently.

Blaze smiled, "Shadow won't know what hit him,"

**(...)**

"Oh man, that was a GREAT film!" Silver yelled as we walked out of the cinema. I had to agree with him – it was amazing. So dramatic. Yet so heart-felt. I nearly cried at different points of the film.

"I still think Harry Potter is the ultimate film. Twilight will never beat the awesomeness which is...JK Rowling," Blaze told us, defiantly.

"Sorry, gorgeous, but Breaking Dawn Part 2 has just ruined your argument!" Silver picked up Blaze, bridal style, causing Blaze to let out a cute giggle. I sighed, trying not to think about a certain cobalt hedgehog.

"You okay, Rose?" Shadow was walking beside me, looking at me with an earnest expression. I glanced across at Rouge, who had linked arms with Cream and Cosmo, as she winked at me. That bat was really on a mission today. She had sorted it so that Shadow had been sat next to me in the cinema. As a result, when all of us (except Shadow and Blaze) were crying in the film, Shadow had wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. I could have sworn that Rouge had taken a picture.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I'm good, Shadow. Just great..." I muttered, quietly.

Shadow didn't look at all like he believed me, "Really?"

I gulped, "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Rose...you look fantastic," Shadow gestured at my body. My hair had been curled by Blaze and I was wearing a whole new set of clothes. I was wearing blue jeans, black boots with a slight heel and a blue turquoise shirt which floated around my tummy. Blue butterflies were stitched in at the side. Rouge had applied blue eye shadow and had given me some pink lip gloss.

Blaze and Rouge had made me look a hell of a lot better than I felt.

"...but your eyes betray you," Shadow told me, slowly, "You don't look happy. I want to know why,"

"Why do you think...?" I said with a sigh. Before I knew what was happening, Shadow had wrapped one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I think that a very beautiful girl has had her heart broken by an inconsiderate hedgehog and she, understandably, feels very upset. But she is incredible for trying to not let it bother her and trying to get on with her life again," Shadow didn't take his eyes off me for the whole time that he was speaking. I gasped, unsure of what to say.

"Shadow?"

Suddenly, Shadow kissed my mouth, gently. When he pulled away, my mouth fell open and the whole world seemed to stop. I was vaguely aware of Shadow closing my mouth with his gloved hand.

"I've gotta go, Rose," Shadow whispered, zooming off past Rouge, Cream and Cosmo. All three of them had their mouths open in shock. I swallowed, unsurely.

"Well...that was..." I started.

"OMG! Amy Rose! Shadow just kissed you!" Rouge squealed, fangirling.

"Oh, Amy! Are you dating Mr Shadow now?!" Cream asked, as she gave me a massive hug.

"No! No! Of course not..." I glanced in the direction which Shadow had just ran off in, "I'm not sure what's happening now..."

"Amy..." Cosmo glanced up at me, her big blue eyes locking into my gaze. She looked worried, "What about Sonic?"

"Cosmo...don't," Rouge warned.

"No! I shall! Amy – Sonic still loves you!" Cosmo yelled, defiantly.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?!" Silver ran over to us, with Blaze on his heel.

"Amy's making a huge mistake!" Cosmo was practically in tears herself, "She'll break Sonic's heart, and when he leaves, she'll regret dating Shadow!"

"What do you mean, when he leaves?!" I asked, panicking.

"Hold up! Amy – you're dating Shadow?!" Silver looked shocked and angry.

I rolled my eyes, "No! Cosmo – what do you mean?"

"Shadow kissed Amy!" Rouge announced, proudly.

Silver and Blaze's mouths both tumbled open, "What!?"

I tried to ignore all the other voices, "Cosmo! What do you mean?!"

"Sonic has never been good with a broken heart!" Cosmo explained, "Tails told me that when Sonic dated Sally – he vowed to never let a girl break his heart. If she did, then he would do the only thing he understood –he would run,"

The truth hit me like a ton of rocks, "Sonic...dated...S-Sally?!"

A series of looks were shared between my friends. They all looked shocked.

"We...thought you knew..." Silver started, but he stopped when he saw that tears had sprung to my eyes.

"Sonic told me he'd never dated anyone before. He said he'd never had a crush on anyone and that he'd never kissed anyone," I whispered.

Rouge stepped forward, "There is truth in what he says. He didn't like her when she asked him – he was forced into it. Sally vowed that she would make our lives a living hell unless he dated her. So, for us, Sonic agreed,"

"We tried to tell Sonic that we didn't care if Sally made our lives a misery – we just wanted him to be happy. And he wouldn't be happy if he dated Sally," Blaze continued.

Cream nodded, "In the end, Mr Sonic broke up with Sally. It only lasted 3 weeks. They never kissed – because Mr Sonic would always run away if Sally tried to kiss him,"

"Wait...lemme get this straight. To help you, Sonic dated Sally. He broke up with her and then said he would never let a girl break his heart. If someone did, he'd...run?" I said, unsurely.

"Now you know why Sally started all her horrible pranks on us," Cosmo muttered.

I shook my head, "But Sonic doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to run away just because of a broken heart,"

"That's what we thought. But Sonic seemed so set on not letting anyone break his heart that he didn't dare date. He only joked about running away – but Sonic's so reckless that god knows what he would do," Blaze tapped her foot, impatiently.

"And besides...you still love him, don't you, Amy?" Cosmo asked, getting straight to the point. All eyes were on me.

I blushed a deep shade of red, "I don't know anymore!"

"Amy..." Silver placed one hand on my shoulder, "Last time I saw Sonic, he was in pieces. Forget all this running away stuff. Sonic wouldn't do that. I know he loves you. But you've got to like him too so you can make it work between you two,"

I frowned, assessing the situation. If I never forgave Sonic, if I decided that I would date Shadow...would Sonic the hedgehog be broken hearted and run away because of me?


	25. Not really myself

**Urgh, right, I'm keeping this short and to the point because I'm having a bad week. 3D trigonometry (which is utter hell in maths) and my head is pounding because world war three erupted in my basketball game. Oh well. On the bright side, I had a Sherlock marathon at the weekend (Where is season 3!? And I still cry at the fall...) and The Hobbit is coming out in 2 days! More Martin Freeman and Orlando Bloom! :D Yes!**

**Thank you so much to: **Stormyx (Hi Stooji!), The High School Hero, sugarangel0417, Yasmine155, SoulHeart2011, Numbuh 006, Super-sonic Iblish, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, QuirkyRevelations, ILoveSilver, ShadowsAngel1, djaik-niffsta, CharleytheTitan, aj, Maya, Mobius freak, Generationsonic, LateRoseRedwall! **Every single review was read and hugely appreciated!**

djaik-niffsta **= Since this is a highschool drama, there are going to be similarities – but I shall try and keep it as original as I possibly can! I haven't actually read that story; but a friend did show me the ending, which was very good.**

**Okay, so, let's get on with the story! Enjoy! T.C xxx**

Chapter 25 – Not really myself

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"Sonic! You better hurry up in that shower!"

"Yeah, I will, Sonia,"

"We all know what you're like!"

"Mmmm,"

"You might be the fastest thing alive, but you sure are inconsiderate and slow when someone else is waiting for you!"

"Yeah, slow and inconsiderate. Got it,"

"If you don't hurry up, there'll be trouble,"

"Uh huh,"

"SONIC!"

I sighed, finally getting up off my bed. Sonia was yelling at me from her bedroom and she seemed to be getting really, really annoyed. I was sauntering into the bathroom when I bumped into Manic.

"What have you done now, bro?" Manic said, with a grin.

I shrugged, smiling weakly, "Who knows? It's Sonia. She gets annoyed at everything I do,"

"Yeah...well..." Manic glanced over his shoulder, to check if Sonia or mum was there, "Sonia's probably on her time of the month,"

I snorted, just as Sonia screeched, "MANIC THE HEDGEHOG! You can shut the hell up! And Sonic, you can stop laughing!"

I went to go past Manic and into the bathroom, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Lil bro..." Manic actually looked sincere and serious, "What's wrong?"

I frowned, trying to mask my emotions, "N-nothing? Why?"

"Well, there's the fact that you didn't even smirk while Sonia yelled at you. And you didn't give a cocky 'I'm-so-awesome' response when she ranted at you,"

"I'm not sure there's a lot to smirk about," I muttered, letting out a weak laugh.

"How's the whole Amy Rose thing going?"

I clenched my fists, "I said I don't like her!"

Manic cocked his head to one side, as if to say: _you've gotta be kidding me_

I sighed, "Okay...so maybe I like her. But she certainly doesn't like me. I blew it with her,"

"You can't have mucked it up that much. I mean, you are pretty useless when it comes to stuff like this. But even you're not that hopeless,"

"I, accidently, kissed Sally right in front of her," I looked up at Manic, expecting him to lecture me.

"Ouch. Way to go bro! You really know how to impress the ladies. But, even if she no longer likes you, she'll still want you as a friend," Manic tapped his foot in a steady rhythm. It was his way of thinking.

"You sure?"

"Positive. If you just tell her, straight up, that you were an idiot and you don't want to let this ruin your relationship – I mean, friendship!" Manic corrected himself after receiving a death glare from me, "Then she'll forgive you,"

I thought about this, "You know what, Manic? That actually might be your first EVER good piece of advice that you've given me. Thanks!"

Manic shrugged, "Yeah, well. I've had a lot of practice with the ladies,"

I smirked, feeling my usual personality spread all over my body, "I'll believe that when I see it,"

**(...)**

This was officially awkward. As the infamous Blue Blur, I don't often lose my cool. But I think anyone would feel awkward in this situation.

Walking down the corridor, straight towards me, was Amy Rose.

Oh damn.

_Remember what Manic told you, _I thought to myself, _just talk to her. She's your friend – not just the love of your life..._

_Damn you, Sonic! Stop thinking like that!_

I glanced around, hoping she hadn't seen me. I really needed to talk to her, but my legs decided to bail me out at the last moment. I sped round the side of my locker, watching as she walked past. She looked really different. Instead of wearing her usual red dress and red boots (yes...even though I'm a guy, I noticed. She is the girl of my dreams after all) she was wearing a satin green shirt with sewed on daisies. She was wearing black jeans and black converse shoes. Her hair was slightly curled at the end and she was wearing a slight amount of lip gloss.

She looked amazing.

That still didn't stop me from sighing with relief when she walked out of the corridor. I went back to my locker, grabbing my maths and French books before throwing them into my bag. Just as I was about to dash off towards the canteen for a quick chilli dog, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Y-yes?" I yelped when I saw Cream staring up at me, as she had a face like thunder. Thank goodness looks can't kill...

"Mr Sonic!" She shouted, her voice strangely intimidating, "This is very important – so listen carefully!"

I sighed, leaning against my locker with my arms folded, "Okay, Cream. I'm listening,"

"It's about Amy,"

"I don't want to talk about what happened," I winced, "It's too painful,"

"No, Mr Sonic! You need to talk to Amy about what happened, or she's going to fall in love with Mr Shadow!"

I stopped, starting to actually want to listen, "What?"

Cream swallowed, "Mr Shadow kissed Amy yesterday!"

I swallowed, clenching my fists, "What did Amy say?"

"Not much. She was hurting too much because of you..." Cream blinked, making me feel even guiltier, "Mr Sonic...you need to tell Amy how you feel!"

"What makes you think I feel anything but friendship for her?" I slammed my locker door closed, stressing.

"It's simply obvious, Mr Sonic!" Cream grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the door, "Now! We need to find the others! They've got a plan to get you two back together!"

"Wha-?!" I tried to struggle, but Cream's grip was so tight that I knew it was useless. I got a few odd stares from people, as the tiny rabbit dragged me all the way to the canteen, to talk to the others. So much for getting a quick chilli dog...

(...)

"That has to be the stupidest idea I had EVER heard, Silver! And you've had quite a few!"

I couldn't believe I had even considered Silver's idea for one second. It was stupid, idiotic and it would never work. Probably.

But, what other choice did I have? I had to show Amy that I was sorry. And this was the only idea which had been suggested.

Even if it wasn't the...brightest idea.

We were all sitting at our usual table, at the back of the canteen. Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Cosmo were all glaring at me – which made me nervous and unable to think straight. Silver was eagerly sitting in his seat, waiting for my response. Knuckles, however, was slouched in his chair as if this was really boring him. Tails was by my side, giving me some confidence and hope. Amy, of course, wasn't here. Neither was Shadow. I don't know what I'd do if that traitor was here.

"It is a great idea, Sonic!" Silver slumped in his chair, defiantly, "I know that Amy and you will be friends again – because of this plan – at least!"

"I'm not so sure..."

"Come on, Sonic!" Rouge nudged me in the ribs, "Or do you not care if Amy's upset?"

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my answer before they cast their opinions.

"No! Of course I care! I just..." I sighed, rubbing my hand up and down my quills, "Alright. Might as well try,"

"You need to build up trust, Sonic," Cosmo muttered, not taking her eyes off me. I groaned, grabbing my bag and punching Knuckles, lightly, in the arm.

"Alright. I'll do it, I swear. But you need to keep her away from me in the meantime," I muttered, dragging Knuckles to maths.

"That's not going to be easy. What if you win the duet competition?" Rouge pointed out. I sighed. We were getting the results in our assembly today. If Amy and I won...that would be all kinds of awkward.

"Let's just hope we don't," I said, wishing there could be some other way in which I could do this. However, I didn't need to think about it for a while, because I had to survive Maths and French first.

(...)

"And so, you take the y+7 and add 6 because of the minus 6 on the other side of the equals sign..."

I was struggling to stay awake through the whole lesson. Yeah, yeah, you add 6 to everything. We must have gone over this about 45 times? Calling it boring would be an understatement.

Knuckles, also, looked like he was falling asleep. However, I had the brain power to fall asleep, subtly. Knuckles had rocked back in his chair with his eyes closed, obviously not paying attention. My hand was propping up my head, as my elbow was upright on the table. I was vaguely aware of my eyes closing and, for a second, I had nodded off.

A second. One measly second.

"Sonic the hedgehog?"

I shot up out of my seat, hearing a few giggles escape from students. Knuckles was struggling to hold in his laughter, as he sat next to me, with his shoulders shaking.

I gulped, lowering myself back into my chair, "Yes sir?"

"Can you tell me what this line does on the graph?"

I laughed, nervously, "Oh...um...it-it...goes up?"

I blushed as the class burst into laughter. The teacher sighed, lowering his head, "Mr Hedgehog, you won't pass any of your exams by falling asleep in Maths. Do try to stay awake for the remainder of the lesson,"

I nodded, "Yes sir,"

As soon as the teacher turned his back on the class, Knuckles started to laugh again, "Oh man! You idiot Sonic!"

I growled, "What the hell?! You were obviously more asleep than I was! How come he told me off and not you!?"

"Cause I am a master of disguise," Knuckles placed one hand on his chest and held his head high in the air; giving him an air of royalty.

I let out a small laugh, "Right..."

"How come Sally's shooting you death glares?" Knuckles asked, pointing at the angry chipmunk sitting a few rows away from us. She turned around, stared at me and swivelled in her chair so she faced the board again. I frowned, wondering what she was doing.

"Oh, I don't know Knuckles! Maybe it's because I ditched her to go and find Amy! And maybe it's because I told her that I never wanted to see her again!" I snapped, frustrated.

"Okay, Hamlet! Stop being so gloomy!"

I sighed, pondering over Silver's plan, "Do you really think Amy will forgive me if I go ahead with Silver's plan?"

Knuckles shrugged, "Maybe. I'm not sure. Probably. You can always try. If it get's Amy back – it's gotta be good, right?"

I cocked my head to one side, before nodding. That was true. And if I truly liked Amy, then I should try everything to get her back? Right? Even if it just means we'll be friends.

I was trying to convince myself more than Knuckles. Let's just hope that he was right.

But I had to wait for a bit before I could put my plan into action. If all goes to plan, in two weeks time, I'll be a few steps closer to Amy.

(...)

I slumped in my chair in the hall, feeling really bored but really nervous. Assemblies only usually made this hedgehog feel bored. But, today, I was so tense you could see the blood in my arms pulsing.

I was sitting next to Knuckles and Tails. Rouge was on Knuckles' left and Cream was on Tails' right. Amy sat next to Rouge, while Blaze sat next to Cream. Next to Blaze were Silver, then Cosmo and then Shadow (although, we weren't talking). To my shock, Scourge came and sat next to Amy. He grinned before sticking his tongue out at me, mockingly.

Tails gave me a side-long glance as I growled under my breath.

"Sonic?" My little brother kept his voice low so that Knuckles didn't hear. I was grateful for that.

"That slime-ball of a jerk is trying to make a move on Amy," I growled. Tails rolled his eyes, but despite his subtlety, I still noticed.

"Don't you think you're slightly over-reacting? He's only sitting next to her," Tails muttered, receiving a glare from me.

I gasped at him, "No, Tails! I am NOT over-reacting!"

My fists clenched as I watched Scourge whisper something in Amy's ear. She stiffened, but relaxed before nodding and smiling up at him, innocently. My blood boiled as I clenched my teeth and felt rage pump through my body. Scourge saw this out of the corner of his eye and he smirked, mouthing at me: _she's mine, blue boy._

"Okay, maybe you're not over-reacting," Tails whispered, as he watched the whole scene unfold over my shoulder. Unfortunately, he wasn't quiet that time.

"Who's over reacting!?" Knuckles piped up, attracting attention from Rouge.

"Urgh! No one!" Tails mumbled, obviously lying.

"Tell me!" Knuckles whined.

I rolled my eyes, "No one! No one is over reacting! OKAY?!"

I might have accidently yelled that last part. As a result, everyone in the hall was staring at me. That's awkward.

"Quite finished, Mr Hedgehog?" An elderly teacher bleated at me. He had never liked me. Probably because I was too awesome for him. Heh heh...

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," I mumbled, covering my red muzzle behind my gloved hands.

"Okay...so, as I'm sure you've all been waiting for the results, I would like to announce the winners of the singing competition!" The teacher at the front shouted, just to be heard in this echoing old sports hall.

"The winner for the Girls singing category is..."

Urgh, I hate dramatic pauses. They're too slow.

"...Cosmo the seedrian!"

I eagerly clapped Cosmo, as she blushed and elegantly skipped up to the front. She was blushing but also smiling. Fair enough, she deserved it. I noticed that Sally and her friends weren't blushing or smiling. They were all glaring from their seats – with dark and thunderous looks on their faces.

Part of me shivered at their death glares, but the rest of me was just cheering and yelling for Cosmo. By the sounds of it, this was the same for Tails. Man, that little guy can cheer.

Cosmo ran back to her seat; the clapping getting too much for her shyness. I patted her on the back as she walked past and Cosmo giggled, shyly. But her gaze slightly shifted over to Tails.

They both SO liked each other. It's so obvious – a blind man could see it.

"Right. Thank you...now, the winner for the boys singing category is..."

Not another flipping dramatic pause. I could have run around the whole school and asked Amy on a date in the time that the teacher announced the winner.

Not that I was going to test that theory.

"...Shadow the hedgehog!"

WHAT THE HELL?! Shadow won something that WASN'T anything to do with shooting, motorbike riding or killing people!? What the heck is going on today!? First there's Cream being stronger than me and now this!

Shadow shrugged, grumpily, as he made his way up to the front. People were cheering but I think everyone still had their mouths open in shock.

Shadow couldn't have looked more bored. Which was amusing.

"Errrr...thank you Shadow," The teacher frowned at Shadow as he turned on his heel and made his way back to his seat. With his same angry look on his face.

"And, finally, the Duet category! The winners are..." The teacher called out, happily.

Oh for goodness sake! I could still run faster than the dramatic pause, blind folded and-

Wait. What? The duet category! Amy's and mine! Uh oh...

I would have given anything for that dramatic pause to have slowed down.

"...Sonic the hedgehog and Amy Rose!" The teacher cried, beckoning us to come up and collect our trophy.

I shot a glance at Amy. She looked so beautiful...

I mean! Um...she looked amazed. Yeah, amazed!

I gulped as my feet dragged me up toward the front. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. LOADS of people were clapping and cheering (Rouge, Cosmo, Silver, Tails and Knuckles being the loudest...) but my heart was beating faster than an angry cheetah. Amy looked nervous too, as she collected the trophy as quickly as possible. She returned to where I was standing (by the back door) and smiled. I grinned back, but Amy grabbed my hand and pulled me through the back door before I could protest. Not that I wanted to.

The back door led to the tennis courts, but thankfully, they were completely dead. Amy laughed as the wind whooshed past our quills – messing them up. I chuckled too, glad that Amy wasn't trying to kill me. Instead, she was holding my hand.

This was surely a dream. Surely. It had to be.

"We won!" Amy cried, breathlessly. She pulled me into a hug, with her arms wrapped tightly around my neck. I hugged back; my heart beating faster and faster. We both broke apart, still laughing.

I smiled, confidently, "Of course we did, Ames! We were awesome!"

Amy looked into my eyes, as if she was searching for something, "Yeah...we sure were..."

Suddenly, her eyes filled up with tears, as if I had just told her that her puppy was getting put down. I reached out to pull her into another hug but she gently brushed me away.

"Sonic..." Amy turned back to me, "What happened to us? What went wrong?"

"Us...?" I asked, choosing my words carefully.

Amy swallowed, "One minute we were practically best friends...the next...we were like this,"

I cracked my knuckles, a sign that I was nervous, "I...w-well...w-w-we..."

"Answer me this, Sonic the hedgehog..." Amy looked as if she was begging me, "Do you even care that you broke my heart?"

I gulped, starting to panic. Uh oh. This was gonna be a tricky one...


	26. My knight in shining armour

**Hey people! :D So, only 7 more days until Christmas! I've certainly been getting into the Christmas spirit. I had been given the task of filming a Christmas video for my form. So, that's been keeping me busy to say the least! But, it was fun and worth-while! Also, I'm not going to spoil anything for those who haven't watched it, but let's just say – I highly recommend The Hobbit to everyone! An amazing film which I am longing for Part 2! :D**

**Also, did everyone hear about Merlin getting axed? I was meaning to say this in my last A/C, but I forgot. It's such sad news! :( **

**Okay, thanks to: **Stormyx, ShadowsAngel1, The High School Hero, Nickyyy, Super-sonic Iblish, Ad0RABlE-BAYBEE, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, QuirkyRevelations, dog3, CharleytheTitan, Numbuh 006, maya, aj, LateRoseRedwall, Ashuradahedgehog, Mobius freak! **OMG guys! Thank you so much! :D :D :D **

**Okay, so, there have been a few things that I need to cover. Obviously, I can't carry on with the whole Sonic-trying-to-suck-up-the-courage-to-tell-Amy, plot forever. Even Sonic has to tell her at some point! This isn't the very last few chapters, but I would guess about...6 maybe 7 more chapters before it ends.**

**Just typing that makes me feel sad. But I'm going to save my goodbye author note for the last chapter. **

**But this poses the question...should there be a sequel to M.M.G? (Abbreviation from Mobius freak) I was thinking about this the other day and I had the idea of their lives after Amy comes back from collage/university. **

**Or should we let this story draw to a close, gracefully?**

**The choice is up to you, my readers. Please review with your thoughts.**

**Anyway, enough with this ending talk! We need to find out what's happening with Amy and Sonic! Here is Chapter 26! Enjoy! T.C xxx **

Chapter 26 – My knight in shining armour

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Sonic looked panic stricken as soon as I asked him that question. It was a stupid question to ask – I know – but it just tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"W-what?" Sonic stuttered, although we both knew that he had heard me perfectly well.

I mentally kicked myself, "It...doesn't matter..."

Sonic grabbed my wrist, not taking his eyes off me, "No. Tell me. It does matter. I know you well and I know that you only say things which are important,"

He was right. I never said anything that didn't have relevance. But I was beginning to regret my actions.

"D-do you care that you broke my heart?" I muttered, tears pricking in my eyes again. Sonic's grip around my wrist loosened and his arm flopped to his side. His head was hung low and even his quills seemed to droop.

"Of course I do," He whispered, his voice almost thick. I blinked, not believing what I had heard.

"W-wait...you do?"

Sonic's cheeky grin was back, "Oh come on, Ames. Isn't it obvious?!"

"Ummm..." No, it wasn't. But that was probably because my head became clouded whenever I saw Sonic, "...yes?!"

"Liar," Sonic whispered, still smiling.

I blushed, feeling flustered, "Okay. But why did you kiss Sally? It doesn't make sense,"

"I...sort of..." Sonic started to rub his quills, bashfully, "...did it for a bet. Plus, Scourge blackmailed me into it. But I never meant to hurt you because of it,"

I sighed, believing him but not believing how naive he was. Come on, it's obvious I like him yet he can't seem to see it!

"I'm truly sorry, Ames," Sonic whispered, reaching for my hand and giving it a small squeeze. He pulled me into a hug – his arms wrapped around my waist. I hugged back, standing on my tip toes so I could rest my head on his shoulder. I could feel him rubbing my back as he whispered in my ear, "I don't like Sally. Not at all. She threw herself on me before I could even take another breath. I've told her where to go. Can you ever forgive me?"

I pulled away, smiling up at him. I tucked my hair behind my ear before replying, "I forgive you, Sonic. I probably over reacted too. Sorry,"

"No. You don't have anything to be sorry for," Sonic leaned in closer and I thought he was going to kiss me, but we both jumped away from each other as we heard the back door swing open.

"Give me two weeks. I'll make it up to you. Two weeks," Sonic whispered, before dashing off in a flash. He left a blue streak of light in his wake and the force of his speed blew my quills all over the place. I, eagerly, looked in the direction that he had ran off in, a smile still stretched on my face.

"Faker apologised then,"

I turned to find Shadow glaring to thin air. He wore a heavy frown, but his expression softened slightly when he looked at me.

"Yes. He did, Shadow," I muttered, biting my lip.

"So. Who's it going to be? Me or him?" Shadow snapped, hugging his arms around his torso.

I closed my eyes, blinking tears away, "Shadow, don't do this..."

"Me or him?" He repeated as his crimson eyes burned brightly. I didn't want to lose him as a friend but I didn't want to deny my feelings for Sonic.

"I...I...can I think about it?" I asked, pleadingly.

Shadow stared at me with vacant eyes. He looked mildly confused but he sighed, "Yes. But don't tell faker about this,"

Without warning, the ebony hedgehog sped away, just as Sonic had done. The only difference was that he left a black trail of light behind him – instead of Sonic's blue streak of light.

It was like I was Bella – choosing over Edward and Jacob.

Silver would applaud my choice of words.

**(...)**

"Well, the answer is simple!" Blaze told me, as if I was making a fuss out of nothing. We were struggling to have our conversation because we were striding down the corridor – on our way to lunch.

"Please enlighten me then. Cause I have been feeling confused and frustrated for two periods," I yelled, over the loud uproar of a group of boys.

"Pick Sonic. You like him so you should choose him," Blaze shouted back.

"What happened to forget-Sonic-and-date-Shadow?" I grinned, shaking my head and not looking where I was going. I walked into somebody, hitting my head on their chest and falling to the floor on my butt. I blinked, looking up at the grinning hedgehog in front of me.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Amy Rose if I'm not mistaken," Scourge grinned, pushing his red sunglasses up onto his quills. He reached out his hand towards me, "Need any help?"

"I'm fine, thank you," I muttered, pulling myself up and composing myself.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be having such a great conversation that you walked into me," Scourge placed a gloved hand across his chest, "And fell to the floor in the process,"

"Amy...the others will be waiting for us," Blaze muttered, not making eye contact with Scourge. He noticed this and smirked.

"Ah...the kitty. Sorry, but I'm having an important conversation with Miss Amy Rose here. Why don't you run along to your boyfriend? He seems so protective of you – yet he's not here to protect you from a bad boy like me,"

Blaze turned red, but her fists were clenched. I growled, under my breath, "Don't talk to my friend like that,"

Scourge simply smirked, "This one's feisty. I like that in a girl,"

"You probably like girls which will crawl into bed with you at a moment's notice!" I snapped, wondering why I was even conversing with him.

"There's no challenge if they give it up the first time I make a move on them. Why'd ya think I'm trying to flirt with you?" Scourge winked, seductively, but it made me reel back.

I raised an eyebrow, "Trying?"

"You're not making it easy. And neither are your boys," Scourge let out a small laugh, "You're more like me than you like to believe: flirtatious, feisty, has a few admirers and has a few enemies,"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you and Sally would be very happy together. You both like to annoy me so there's something you have in common,"

"Amy!" Blaze warned, trying to stop me from getting into an argument with Scourge. He had described himself as a bad boy – so who knows what he did to people who annoyed him.

"Hmmm. She would probably be very happy with me," Scourge boasted, "But I wouldn't be happy with her. Besides, it's you that I'm after,"

"At the moment," I murmured.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Scourge grabbed my hand and twirled me around on the spot, "I'm not as bad to girls as you like to believe,"

I pulled my hand away, "No. You're not bad to girls. You're VERY bad to girls,"

Scourge leaned in towards me, "Now you're catching my drift,"

"The only thing you'll be catching is the receiving end of my fist," A voice snarled, as Sonic sped up to Scourge and appeared out of nowhere. He clapped Scourge on the back and spun him around, walking him toward the other end of the corridor. I heard Scourge sigh.

"We were only chatting! You told me to mingle with other people. I was...mingling..." Scourge told Sonic, dryly.

"Well, you can mingle with someone more your style. Like...a bin," Sonic let go of Scourge, once he had made sure that Scourge wasn't coming towards us again. Sonic made his way back to Blaze and I. Blaze was wearing a massive smile.

"Sonic's your knight in shining armour! He saved you from Scourge!" She whispered, bouncing up and down on the spot, "I don't want to play gooseberry. I'll go and meet the others and you join us when you're ready!"

She dashed off without another word.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, worriedly, "Did he do anything to you?"

"Other than flirt and annoy me? No," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much for saving me,"

"Don't worry about it. Scourge isn't a massive problem –he's just a little irritating. He gets carried away. He practically flirted with Knuckles in history!"

I laughed with Sonic at the thought of Scourge flirting with Knuckles. The red echidna could barely cope with Rouge flirting with him – let alone bad-boy Scourge.

Scourge was a complete bad boy; to say the least. In the assembly, he had come over to me and asked, "Is this seat taken by such a beautiful girl as you?" I had simply smiled – unsure of what else to do – and let him sit down. Now I know that he is a jerk who needs to learn some manners. I won't make that mistake again.

"I'm sure Knuckles loved that," I murmured, turning red when Sonic's gaze met mine.

"Anyway, we better get to lunch. You know the others – if we spend more than five minutes with each other, they'll accuse me of proposing to you," Sonic grinned, but his eyes showed nerves.

I gave an appreciative laugh, "Yeah, you're right. Race you!"

I took off, not waiting to see Sonic's reaction. I couldn't see anyone next to me, so I smiled as I thought I was winning. When I turned a corner, Sonic was standing there – leaning one-handed on the wall.

"Too slow!" He laughed, standing up straighter. He turned around before disappearing in a flash. I ran down the stairs, attempting to catch up with him. On the second flight from the bottom, I stopped at the window. Outside, leaping about, was Sonic – waving at me and sticking his tongue out at me.

"_Come on!" _He mouthed, "_Or I'll have died by the time you get here!"_

I sighed, smiling. That hedgehog was too cocky for words...

And I loved him for it.

**(...)**

I breathed out a cold breath as my body hit the freezing wind. It was too cold for this time of year. I mean, sure, it's December but it can't have got cold that quickly! And we don't even get a snow day! What's up with that!

I shivered into my quilted black coat, shoving my hands into my pockets. I hated hats so my ears were still cold as they struggled against the wind. My quills were blown out of place and I suddenly thought to myself:

_I hate winter._

I actually loved summer the most. I could imagine spending the summer holidays with the gang. You know, going to the beach: sunbathing with Rouge, Cream and Cosmo...playing volleyball with Knuckles, Shadow and Tails...reading in the sun with Blaze and Silver...

...

...what would I be doing with Sonic...?

A smile curved onto my lips as I imagined myself running along the beach with Sonic. Admittedly, he would be running ahead because this was Sonic, after all. I would call out to him to slow down and he would skid to a halt in front of me. I could feel my heart beating as I imagined Sonic turning around with his trademark smile on his face. His lips getting closer to mine before they touched, gently...

As I was walking out of school, I stumbled over my laces as I realised that I wasn't looking where I was going. My eyes had probably glazed over from dreaming and I was surprised that people weren't laughing at me. I tried to recollect my thoughts and imagine what would happen next in 'my dream summer hols'. But Sonic wasn't there and I was standing on the beach by myself...

I shook my head, shaking myself free from my thoughts. I reminded myself that the summer was a whole six months away and I started to think about Christmas presents.

My parents were easy – so no problem there. No brothers or sisters to buy for. So, that left my friends. Blaze and Silver were the easiest...something Harry Potter for Blaze and something Twilight for Silver. Then there was Rouge. I would probably get her some make up. For Tails, a screwdriver or a spanner (since he was always moaning that he would lose them).

Then, for the more tricky presents. Cream – I could probably get her some baking things. Cosmo...maybe a bracelet making set? Knuckles...god knows. That echidna seemed pretty happy with everything he had. I could get him a case for his iphone. With something funny on the back. Or maybe something to do with the master emerald. Yeah...I could customise it! Sorted.

Shadow...hmmm...maybe I could buy him a leather jacket? He had slyly hinted that he wanted one – but when asked, he would shake his head and say "I don't like Christmas," How can you not like Christmas?! So, Shadow's getting a leather jacket – whether he likes it or not!

And what about Sonic? What on earth could I get that hedgehog?! I was so glad we were friends again, but I still had no idea what to get him.

He loved running...running shoes? But I didn't know what size he was. A guitar pick? A safe for the Chaos Emeralds?

This might be harder than I first thought...

**A/C – Also, thank you to everyone who wished that I felt better! :D I feel great now, thanks! I'll try to update soon! Best wishes! Peace out!**


	27. Silver's suggestive gift

**Merry Christmas everyone! :D **

**Huge thanks to:** Stormyx, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowsAngel1, The High School Hero, Super-sonic Iblish, Nickyyy, UKsLaster (**Oh...wow! I had a great time reading that review. Thank you so much! Your advice helped a lot! I read it through ICT – when I had finished the work – and one of my friends read it with me. Her face when she saw the length of the review was comical!), **LateRoseRedwall, Tyson58, CharlieTheHedgehog14, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, CharleytheTitan, Ashuradahedgehog, Sasha15, QuirkyRevelations, maya, shadowofdarkness, Knouge22, Mobius Freak, Cookies, Idabadas. **NO...FREAKING...WAY! 400 REVIEWS?! Thank you so much everyone! This is incredible beyond words!**

**Well, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I did base some of the presents/conversation on my real life. But I completely enjoyed choosing everyone's presents and reactions. One of my friends actually got some mistletoe for me! Like in this chapter! That was awkward...she told me to stand next to a boy in my class because she 'wanted to see if I was taller than him'. **

**I was sleepy that day and didn't suspect what she was up to. **

**However, I ran away just in time when I found out what she was doing! My dignity is still intact! Boo-ya! Also, this chapter is probably for **UKsLaster. **I know how much you love the group camaraderie! :D**

**Finally, I have decided that the sequel is most probably going to go ahead! Thank you to everyone who helped me decide! :) **

**Anyway, enough about me, here's chapter 27 of M.M.G (That's for you Mobius freak! :D )Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 27 – Silver's suggestive gift

(...Amy's P.O.V...)

"Happy Christmas Amy!" Silver yelled, with a massive smile on his face. All of them were sitting in the classroom, holding sacks with presents in. It was like looking at a lot of different and weird Santa's. Me included, because I was carrying my own sack of presents.

I had received an ominous note on my locker at break, telling me to come to this classroom. It was the last day of school – and we had decided to give each other or presents now.

"Aw, thanks guys!" I smiled, sitting down on one of the desks. They all started to chat – which I was glad about because I didn't want everyone to sit and watch me open their presents. Cream skipped over and sat next to me with Cosmo.

"Here's my present, Amy!" Cream handed me a delicately wrapped present, with cup-cakes on the pink wrapping paper. I skimmed my finger tips under the edges of the paper and I pulled out a cute set of hat, gloves and scarf – along with a pair of ear muffs.

"I know you moan about your ears getting cold," Cream explained, a huge smile stretching from ear to ear, "I hope you like them!"

"I love them!" I grinned, pulling Cream into a hug. She laughed, placing her arms around me.

"Now, here's your present," I replied, passing her my own gift for her. She giggled, ripping off the paper like a little kid. Her eyes lit up when she saw the baking set.

"Oh, thank you Amy!" Cream cried, hugging me again. I laughed, turning to Cosmo.

"Here's your present!" I smiled, also placing the gift in her hands. Cosmo looked surprised.

"Oh my! Thank you Amy!" She, like me, gently pulled at the paper – not wanting to rip it to shreds.

I had got her the bracelet making set – like I had planned. But I had also got her a sweet headband with daisies sewn on the top.

"It's so pretty! Thank you!" Cosmo smiled, hugging me like Cream. She grabbed a green present out of her sack, "I've got something for you too!"

I took off the paper, wondering what Cosmo could have got me. It was a beautiful bracelet, with a silver heart attached in the middle. Engraved on the heart were the words: _Amy Rose_.

"Oh my god! It's gorgeous!" I unclipped the clasp and placed it around my wrist, clipping it back up again, "Thank you so much!"

We all group hugged again, laughing gleefully. As soon as they left to give their presents to Knuckles and Rouge, I was approached by Tails.

"Hey Amy! I bring tidings of great joy!" Tails grinned, handing me a red-wrapped present.

"As do I!" I pulled out my own present for him, wrapped in gold paper. We exchanged presents and began to rip at the paper, laughing at our curiosity.

When I opened the present, I was confused at first. It was a tablet – with a screen which had a map of the school. 10 dots were displayed on the screen; with all of our names glowing on the screen. All the dots were different colours and the key was displayed on the side.

"It's a tracker," Tails explained, "I thought it could help you locate us all for all our lessons. I managed to put a microchip in everyone for it! You wouldn't believe how much Sonic yelled when I injected it in him..."

I laughed, amazed by Tails' present, "But how on earth did you microchip me?"

"I asked Cosmo to sew a microchip into your school bag in geography. I hope you don't mind," Tails blushed, cutely.

"No! Of course not! It's an amazing present! Thank you ever so much!" I leapt onto Tails, wrestling him in a massive hug. He laughed, keeping a hold of his own present.

"Thank you so much for my present! I always need screwdrivers!" I had gotten Tails a portable screwdriver set. My present seemed nothing compared to his. But he seemed to genuinely really like it. He unclipped the case and started roaring with laughter. I raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a metal screwdriver – which didn't look like a screwdriver at all. Tails pressed a button on the side and the screwdriver started whirring and glowing a brilliant shade of green.

Tails' smile was huge, "Oh my goodness! Thank you Amy! Now I can be Doctor Who AND fix things!"

Blaze and Silver raced over to me, both of them wearing massive grins, as Tails wandered over to Shadow to show him his sonic screwdriver. Blaze pushed a purple present into my hands, as she was practically jumping up and down.

"OMG! I can't wait for you to open it!" She squealed, her eyes lighting up with happiness. I laughed, opening the present because I was worried she might explode if I didn't.

I couldn't help but splutter with laughter when I saw what Blaze had given me. There were two things – one was a small friendship bracelet: it was pink and blue with beads threaded on. The beads spelt out: _Sonamy_

I placed my hand over my mouth to control my laughter before looking at my other present. It was Ke$ha CD, since Blaze knew that I loved Ke$ha. Inside, was a note which read:

_Happy Xmas, Amy! I hope you like the presents! You can wear your presents with pride and play all the love songs to Sonic once you've heard them! ;)_

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Blaze!" I hugged her with all my might, laughing as she spun me around.

"No problem!" Blaze grinned, cheekily. I handed her my present, still smiling. When she saw it, she started laughing really hard.

"Thank you so much!" I had given her a copy of Harry Potter and the deathly Hallows (the only one of the series which she didn't have a copy of) and a teeny-tiny canvas which had - **Silvaze - **painted on the purple background.

"My turn!" Silver called, after seeing Blaze's canvas and laughing. He pulled out a small black box, elegantly completed with a silver bow. I took it from him, nervously. Immediately, I pulled out my own present for Silver.

We both started to open each other's presents, taking our time. I shot Silver a sly glance, wanting to see his reaction. I had gotten him a Breaking Dawn calendar and a photo of Blaze in a heart shaped photo frame.

He laughed, appreciatively, "Thanks Amy!"

I carried on opening my little box. Lying inside was a sprig of mistletoe. A small card attached read: _Use it on Sonic! S.T.H ;)_

I giggled, taking it out of the box. Also inside was a pair of delicate star earrings. I opened my mouth in shock and smiled.

"Oh thank you Silver!" I pulled him into a hug and he hugged back.

"No problem! Thank you for my presents!" Silver leaned closer to my ear, his voice barely above a whisper, "Are you going to use the mistletoe?"

I pushed him away, bursting with so much laughter, "I think I'll have to take a rain check on that one!"

Silver shrugged, "Fair enough!"

"Amy!"

Rouge and Knuckles strode over to me, both of them carrying a gift. I took out my presents for them and handed it to them. Knuckles eagerly ripped off the paper and his face lit up when he saw what I had given him. I had got him the iphone case – which a picture of his master emerald on the back.

"Oh wow! Thanks Amy!" He cried, grinning. I high-fived him and thanked him for my gift. He had gotten me a massive tin of chocolate orange segments – with all my favourite flavours in.

"Aw! Amy!" Rouge grabbed me in a hug. I had gotten her a box of makeup – since she loved it so much. In return, she had given me a t-shirt with a cute chibi version of all of us on the front. It was gorgeous!

"Thanks Rouge! I love it!" I cried, smiling. I pulled it on over my red dress, even though it didn't really go.

"No problem, honey!" Rouge winked, happily.

Shadow stormed up to me, almost jumping up and down on the spot. He looked excited.

"Happy Christmas, Rose," He muttered, handing me a black present. I, timidly, pulled off the paper. Inside was a silver, fashionable necklace with a red rose on the chain. It was delicate and gorgeous. Not at all what I had expected to receive from Shadow.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much, Shadow!" I pulled him into a tight hug, despite his squirms. He laughed – actually laughed! – And smiled at me.

"No problem," He flashed me a devious grin.

"Open yours!" I demanded, excitedly.

He took his time, snickering occasionally, because he knew I wanted him to hurry up and open it. His eyes widened when he saw what was folded up inside.

"Rose..." He held the black leather jacket at arm's length, looking amazed, "It's...it's...wow!"

"Like you didn't know!" I laughed, cheekily.

"Thank you so much, Rose," He whispered, "I love it,"

Shadow placed my hands on my waist, pulling me into a hug. I stiffened at first but I hugged him back after the shock. He broke away before tugging his leather jacket on and lighting up his face with a smile.

"Perfect fit. It's just what I wanted. And it's cool like me. Thank you," Shadow grinned again. He was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I took my necklace in my hand, "Could you help me do this up, please?"

Shadow nodded, spinning me around and clasping the necklace around my neck. I shivered when I felt Shadow's gloves brush against my neck.

I touched the rose, comfortingly, "Thank you,"

"It looks great on you," Shadow complimented, before waving and heading off.

_Right, _I thought, _now to give Sonic his present._

I looked around the room, frowning when I could see him. Blaze, Silver, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Rouge, Knuckles, Shadow...but no Sonic.

Where was he?

I felt my shoulders slump as I looked down at the present in my hand. I wrapped it in a cobalt blue paper – to match his quills – but I couldn't see another shade of blue anywhere in the room. He wasn't there.

I put my hand on the table, gasping when it brushed against a piece of paper. It fell to the floor, so I bent down to pick it up. It read:

**I know, I said I would make it up to you in two weeks. But I can't wait that long. I'm too speedy ;) Leave your bedroom window open tonight. I'll be there as soon as you fall asleep. Have a good day! S xx**

_Whoa..._I thought to myself. Either I had imagined this or Sonic had put **'xx' **after his name! My eyes scanned back to the note: but the **'xx'** was still there. I hadn't imagined it! Maybe he...

No...I was making a fuss out of nothing. It was just a friendly gesture. Sadly.

I chuckled to myself, folding it up and placing it in my bag. I quickly checked that I had all my gifts from my amazing friends.

Hat/Gloves/Scarf from Cream? Check!

Bracelet from Cosmo? Check!

Tracker from Tails? Check!

Friendship bracelet and Ke$ha CD from Blaze?

Chocolate from Knuckles? Check!

T-shirt from Rouge? Check!

Necklace from Shadow? Check!

Earrings from Silver? Check!

Wait a second. I was missing something. Where was Silver's mistletoe...?


	28. Knuckles and Sonic do some DIY

**Okay! So, I've now actually got a plan on how to end the story! I think we all know what's coming up but I now know how I'm going to stitch it all together! That's always a good thing, right? ;)**

**MASSIVE thanks to: **TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Future Fantasy W, Numbuh 006, The High School Hero, Nickyyy, Yasmine155, Sunheart13, sonicfan2000, Stormyx, Chrissie the hedgehog, UKsLaster, Mist the hedgehog, Super-sonic Iblish, QuirkyRevelations, Tails, aj, ShadowsAngel1, LateRoseRedwall, Dovewing01, Mobius freak, maya, Techthepsycho, animeandmangafangirl, , Chaotic hedgehog! **WOW! (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) This is so awesome it deserves THREE of those...things...whatever they are... Anyway, ****THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH TO EVERYONE!**** This fanfic would be nothing without you guys. **

**Okay, so a few replies. Sorry I couldn't reply to all of them D: **

**Future Fantasy W**** = Okay, so, a little about me then. Hmmm...I'm afraid I'm not going to give too much personal stuff away because I'm just that awkward and mysterious ;) I'm in secondary school (But not telling you how old ;D)...I'm a Buddhist...I have the weirdest taste in music ;) I'm basically the Sonic of my friends. The cocky one who will stick up for you, save you from the evil teachers (muhahaha) and will race anyone who dares challenge me! (*cough* I'm afraid I can't give his name away but he knows who he is. Even though he probably isn't reading!) As for my love life, it's a little lacking. Never had a boyfriend. Never been kissed on the lips (saving the first kiss for someone special). However, I do get paired up with people by my friends. I am not allowed to talk to boys unless I want to be accused of fancying them. Yay. So, there's a bit about me! XD **

Nickyyy = **Okay, so first of all, thanks for reviewing! XD you're one of my keen readers who always reviews so thank you so much for that! I'm sorry about what you said in your review :( But hey, things will get better! At least you have your best friend there with you. I know a bit how you feel because I got a little bullied before I left primary school. I spent my lunch time's story-telling to Year 1's...maybe that's where I got my love for writing from! Anyway, maybe you could take up a hobby to meet more people?**

UKsLaster = **Wow! Another super long review! I love reading your reviews! :D And thank you for your compliments! There will be a lot more group camaraderie in the sequel, because...well you'll see at the end of this story! XD However, having said that, of course it will be SonAmy based and it will be very fluffy ;) And thank you for the support with the flame.**

**As I said before, I don't wish for anyone to flame. I take your points into account but at the end of the day, someone has got to be the mean girl and in this case it's Sally. I don't mean to offend any fans of her and I don't completely hate her but in this story, she's the mean girl. **

**And finally, this is a high school story with the Sonic characters. Obviously, it's not like...I dunno...a Sonic X episode because it's a high school fanfiction. Like I said before, I will take in mind all my reviews but at the end of the day – if you're going to flame, don't review.**

**Anyway, I don't want to end on a bad note so, here's chapter 28! Sorry for the really long A/C. In the future, if you just want to read the story, skip to the text that isn't in bold! ;) Enjoy! T.C xxx P.S. This chapter is on the same day as the last chapter. And you might want to see a picture of a trellis ;)**

Chapter 28 – Knuckles and Sonic do some DIY

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"Oh wow, Amy!" Cream giggled as she handed the note back to me. I pocketed it to prevent it from blowing away. It was Christmas Eve – since that's when our crazy school decided to have our last day.

I was walking home with Cream and Cosmo, who walked the same way as me. Blaze and Rouge had seen the note already and their houses were in the opposite direction to mine.

"Sonic is going to come to your house then?" Cosmo laughed, gleefully, as she skipped along the pavement. I chuckled, pulling my hat (which was Cream's present) further onto my head.

"I don't really know," I muttered, as a blush decorated my muzzle.

Cream squealed, "But you hope so!"

"He is going to," Cosmo replied, defiantly, "He really, really likes you Amy! He put '**xx**' after his name! He's never EVER done that to any of us. And besides, even if he doesn't like you – which he does – he doesn't break promises. So he will come,"

"Wow. You've done your research!" I complimented while giving her a smile, "And I guess you're right,"

"I bet you're glad you didn't ask out Shadow," Cosmo twirled around on the spot, elegantly.

"Oh no!" I cried, "I'm meant to tell Shadow! Aw damn it!"

"Tell him what?" Cream asked.

I sighed, "Shadow asked me to choose. Him or Sonic. I said I would think about it and never gave him an answer! I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry, Amy. You can tell him later," Cosmo smiled, "Shadow won't mind,"

_Ha, _I thought, _I wouldn't bet on it. Shadow's going to kill me._

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"Okay, I think I'm just about done here!" I yelled, hoping that Tails could hear me. I was so damn glad that Amy's parents weren't in. I knew she had told me that her parents were visiting some aunt for the weekend – but I had still been worried that they would be in the house. That would be very awkward. Just turning up on the door step with a clever yellow twin-tailed fox, an angry red echidna and a crazy silver hedgehog...

"SONIC!" Knuckles cried, nervously. I rolled my eyes before zipping round to where the echidna's cries were coming from. Everyone was in the bedroom, helping me get everything ready. Knuckles was wobbling precariously on a chair; holding a string of lights. Tails was fitting the electrics into the socket and Silver was randomly throwing rose petals around the room.

"Silver," I sighed, "I'm trying to make her bedroom nice for her. I'm not trying to sleep with her!? What's with the rose petals?"

"They're nice," Silver shrugged, "They fit her name. They look good. Girls like flowers. So I brought rose petals,"

I laughed, "Okay, Romeo. Carry on,"

"Yay!" Silver jumped around, even more energetic than usual.

Quickly zooming over to him, I steadied Knuckles' chair so that he was safe from falling off. He nodded his 'thank you' and continued to tie the lights to part of the room where the wall meets the ceiling.

"Thanks for helping me, you guys," I called, running over to a black sack and pulling out the mountain of fake roses which we had been collecting for a couple of weeks.

"No problem Sonic!" Tails beamed, while twirling his screwdriver in his fingers before attacking the electricity again.

"Yeah, if it gets you together with Amy – I'll always be around to help!" Silver spun around on one foot, expertly.

Knuckles laughed, "I hate to admit it, Sonic – but I think you've found not only a great friend, but a great girlfriend. What I don't get it why she likes YOU,"

"Ha ha. So damn funny, Knuckles," I stuck my tongue out at him, but decided to leave it at that. He was helping me after all.

Tails stood up, confidently, "All done. The lights should work without blowing up the whole house's electricity supply,"

"And that's always a good thing," I gave Tails' a thumbs up, "Thanks little bud,"

Tails giggled, "Any time!"

My phone buzzed on the table, frightening everyone. I jumped slightly, before racing over and answering it.

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog," I spoke, grinning as I repeated my catchphrase.

"It's Shadow," A dark voice replied, monotonously.

I smiled, "Hey Shadow,"

"I'm nearly there. I can see Cream, Cosmo and Rose on the road. How far are you into the job?"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Silver and Knuckles having a fencing fight with the fake roses, "We might need a bit longer,"

"Right. I'll take her for a drink, okay?"Shadow stated, more than asking. I could hear the loud roar of his motorbike in the background.

"Okay. But don't hit on her," I warned. Shadow had claimed that he wanted to help me and Amy get together a couple of days ago – because he wanted Ames to be happy. I was glad for his help but I wasn't completely sure that I could trust him.

Shadow chuckled, "And if I do?"

"Let's just say, it'll be a date to die for," I laughed before hearing Shadow hang up on me.

"What's he doing?" Silver asked, after being attacked by Knuckles' rose/sword.

I tossed my phone onto the bed, "He's distracting her for us. He's given us more time – which we need to use wisely,"

Knuckles headed for the door, "On it! Sonic – the trellis grid is downstairs. Can you help me lift it up the stairs?"

I nodded, "Sure. Lead the way,"

I headed downstairs after Knuckles, hoping that everything would go to plan...

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I had heard the low hum of Shadow's motorbike for a while now, but I thought I had imagined it. However, I realised it was most definitely real when Shadow skidded to a halt beside us.

"Cream. Cosmo. Rose," Shadow nodded briskly at all of us, but I could see a faint blush when he saw me.

"Hello Mr Shadow!" Cream called, being her usual polite self.

"As much as I'd love to talk to you girls, I have to take Rose somewhere," Shadow explained, his voice expressionless.

"Oh yes!" Cosmo giggled, "Of course!"

I frowned as Cosmo started tugging at Cream's sleeve. The two girls giggled before waving at me and running off, still laughing.

"Huh? What's up with them?" I muttered, mainly to myself. Shadow's motorbike was still humming, so he offered a hand to me. I sighed, taking his hand and pulling myself onto the bike behind him. He tossed me a helmet – which I quickly put on. Shadow turned his head to me, slightly.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep!"

Shadow kicked off at the ground, sending the bike shooting off down the road. I grabbed onto his waist, in fear of falling off. The helmet was holding down most of my hair, but a few strands were still blowing all over the place. I closed my eyes and felt the force of the wind slam into me.

I guess Sonic would have to wait.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

My eyes jerked towards Knuckles when the doorbell rang. We were both holding onto the trellis, terrified that we would drop it and break it. I was balanced on the high end of the stairs while Knuckles was on the middle step, facing me. I couldn't see where I was stepping so I didn't want to do anything rash.

"Silver!" We both yelled, simultaneously.

The grey hedgehog ran out onto the landing; a few rose petals were stuck in his quills, "What? I was in the middle of something!"

"The door!" I cried, straining with the weight of the trellis.

"Go and answer it!" Knuckles yelled.

Silver frowned, "But you're in the way,"

Knuckles yelped as he had nearly dropped the trellis, "You've got psychic powers, you idiot! Fly over!"

Grumbling a little, Silver flew over the top of us, glowing an ominous blue colour. Once he had passed Knuckles, he landed on the last step before running over and opening the door.

"Hey Silver!" I heard Blaze purr.

Rouge stormed into the house, "Well, if you're going to take all year to let us in..."

Blaze wandered in after her, staring up at Knuckles and I, "Hi guys! W-what are you doing?"

Knuckles let out a strained groan, "Wishing that SONIC would hurry up before I drop this damn thing!"

"Sorry," I breathed, looking behind me and taking one more step up the stairs, "Okay, come on then,"

Knuckles took another step up, "Right, now you,"

I did as he said, while listening to Rouge sigh, "OMG...it's like watching the Chuckle brothers!"

"Except for the fact that no one watched them anymore," Blaze muttered, gingerly heading in the direction of the stairs.

By now, Knuckles and I had mastered the tricky task of 'climbing the stairs'. We groaned in relief as we set it down, for a second, before wiping the sweat from our brows.

"Okay..." I panted, trying to get my strength back, "Let's get it in the bedroom,"

Knuckles nodded, lifting up one end as I lifted up the other. Tails directed us in as we set it down on the carpet. Blaze, Rouge and Silver had followed us up, inquisitively.

"Wow! You guys have been busy!" Rouge commented, raising her eyebrows at the lights which were strung up around the room.

"It looks great! But what's with the trellis?" Blaze asked.

Rouge nodded, "And the fake roses?"

"All part of Sonic's idea!" Tails smiled, "It's not done,"

"No duh!" Knuckles grinned, "Unless Sonic's plan is to just randomly place a trellis on the floor and give Amy a black sack full of fake roses,"

Blaze and Rouge shared a quick glance.

"Which it isn't!" I reassured them.

"Well, you boys look like you have it all sorted," Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "But do you want our help?"

"Well...do you think we need anything else? Other than our room decorating stuff?" I asked, a hint of concern coming out in my voice.

Blaze tapped her lips with on finger, thinking, "Hmmm...you could do with some music,"

I frowned, "Why? I'm only talking to her,"

"Create the atmosphere!" Silver grinned, tugging at Blaze and Rouge's sleeves, "Come on girls! We gotta find a computer and download some good old love songs!"

The three of them rushed off, with a spring in their steps. I sighed, shaking my head, "Oh well. Let's humour them,"

"Sonic, what are you talking about with Amy?" Tails nodded, suggestively, at the roses in his hands, "Cause if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were asking her out,"

I blushed, "Ummm...well, it was Silver's idea, remember?"

Knuckles let out a yell, "Sonic!? You're asking Amy out! I can't believe you didn't tell us! So that's what this is all for!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, Knux, it was pretty dang obvious!"

Knuckles shrugged, dismissively, "Ermmm...details,"

"Knuckles...why don't you go and find some screws, huh?" Tails asked, slyly. Knuckles nodded before heading off downstairs to find the screws.

"I can't believe you're actually asking her!" Tails whispered, "What changed your mind?"

I paused for a moment, "Lots of things. I needed a good time to give Amy her present. I needed to make it up to her. And seeing her with Shadow made me realise..."

I gulped, nervous about telling Tails this. But he was my best friend and like a little brother to me. He deserved to know, "...I think I love her, Tails,"

Tails raised his eyebrows, obviously surprised, "Bold statement, Sonic. I never thought I'd live to see the day when a sentiment like THAT came out of your mouth!"

I smirked, "Neither did I, little bud, neither did I,"

"I found the screws!" Knuckles yelled as he thundered up the stairs, his shoes slapping down on the wooden staircase.

My best friend gave me a massive smile and pulled me into a quick hug. Because I was taller than him, I slotted my arms around his shoulders and rested my head on his. Tails looked up, happily, "Sonic...good luck,"

I chuckled, "I think I'm going to need it..."


	29. In the heat of the moment

**Hey everyone! **

**Many thanks to:** Dovewing01, The High School Hero, Poetic Gamer, Chaotic hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, djaik-niffsta, Nickyyy, Stormyx, Super-sonic Iblish, Numbuh 006, QuirkyRevelations, Yasmine155, animeandmangafangirl, LateRoseRedwall, UKsLaster, Icy Fire 7, Mobius freak, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ILoveSilverJack, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Mist the hedgehog, CharleytheTitan ! **Thank you so much everyone! XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**So, a few short mentions. Sorry I couldn't reply to all of them! **

**Ummm...everyone who is reading my other story 'Mum's the word', I am so sorry for the long update, but I have nearly finished chapter 3 and it should be up soon!**

UKsLaster **– thank you for your review and your words about Buddhists. That summed us up perfectly! XD Oh, and I'm glad my story has helped people view your profile! XD**

Chaotic hedgehog- **Sorry I didn't reply to your last review. And yeah, my messed up Sonic Heroes reference...XD**

ILoveSilverJack – **I haven't seen Rise of the guardians yet actually. I would like to, apparently it's quite good! And I think the funniest character is the Easter bunny but the best character is Jack Frost ;) **

**Okay, so, people were asking what a trellis was. I didn't want to sit and explain it in the last chapter so I'll do it in an A/C which is more relaxed. A trellis is used in gardening to help flowers grow straight. Here's the dictionary definition: ****1. **A structure of open latticework, especially one used as a support for vines and other creeping plants. **2. **An arbor or arch made of latticework. **But I'll describe it to you, since that isn't a great description. Imagine a wooden rectangular frame. Inside the frame there are lots of wooden planks which cross over in a diamond pattern. You can thread plants through the gaps so that they grow straight.**

**This is basically what Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are fixing to Amy's wall (next to the window). I hope that clears up a few unanswered questions! XD**

**Also, regarding the sequel, I have come up with some plans and have even started on chapter 1! (Even though...I had writers block for a while with this...my priorities are screwed) I can give you a few hints now:**

**Tails and Cosmo will be trying to get together.**

**The Babylon Rogues are there**

**The gang are at university**

**There will be another mean girl but I'm not sure who yet.**

**So, those are some previews for you! XD**

**Okay, so, on with chapter 29 of Mobian Mean Girls! xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 29 – In the heat of the moment

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I glanced down at Silver's silver iPod which he was holding out to me. I scrolled through the playlist entitled 'SonAmy' and I had to stifle my laughter when I saw his choices.

**SonAmy songs:**

**-Aint no mountain high enough...** Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell

**-Teenage Dream...Katy Perry**

**-Give me everything tonight...Pitbull**

**-Hot Mess...Cobra Starship**

**-Hey Soul Sister...Train**

**-Hey there Delilah ...Plain White T's**

**-Every time we touch...Cascada**

**-Thousand Years...Christina Perri**

**-Perfect Two...Auburn**

**-Just the way you are...Bruno Mars**

**-Let Go...Frou Frou**

"Well...Silver...this is..." I was at a loss for words.

Silver grinned, "Amazing, right? I knew you would love the song choices!"

Rouge rolled her eyes, with her hands on her hips, "Yep, Romeo here chose all the songs himself. With no input from me or Blaze,"

Blaze gave a small laugh, with her arms folded, "None whatsoever,"

"Laugh all you want. These songs are amazing and Amy will agree with me!" Silver gave a curt nod, to prove his point.

"Except for the fact that there aren't any songs by Ke$ha," Blaze pointed out.

"...DAMN IT!" Silver grabbed the iPod and shot off downstairs, probably to go and find a Ke$ha song for Amy. I laughed because Silver meant well but he always, somehow, managed to mess it up.

"Well, Big Blue, I best be off," Rouge winked at me, before blowing me a kiss, much to my surprise, "Knock her dead, blue. Or I'll knock you dead,"

I laughed, nervously, "Wow...that's not pressurizing at all,"

"Yeah...well, it's important. Good luck, Sonic. You can do this," Blaze wished me luck before following Rouge downstairs. I faintly heard them call out a 'goodbye' before the door slammed shut. I cracked my knuckles – a sign that I was nervous. Rouge and Blaze hadn't even asked how we had gotten into the house. Their priorities were seriously messed up.

Or maybe they're just really good friends to Amy. Unlike mine – who like to tease me about anything and everything.

But hey, my mates can help you break into your friend's/crush's house (i.e. Amy's house) so who am I to complain?

"Sonic!" Tails yelled, beckoning me to come into the bedroom. I zoomed inside, flashing Tails my trademark grin.

"What's up?" I asked.

Tails was holding a drill in his right hand and a box of screws in his left, "Where do you want this then?" Tails nodded at the trellis on the floor.

"Oh..." My eyes scanned the room in a super-sonic second, "How about on the wall there? The blank one,"

Tails nodded taking a screw out, "Are you sure Amy will like this?"

I grinned, "Yeah. She told me that she hated how boring her room was. So I think this'll look cool,"

Knuckles snickered, "Let's hope so," He grabbed the trellis, picking it up and lifting it against the wall. Thankfully, it fit perfectly.

Tails drilled a screw through the corner of the wood and into the wall. He did this on each corner so that it was fixed securely to the wall. Knuckles gave the trellis a little shake, to make sure it wouldn't fall off. He nodded, in satisfaction.

"Yep. That looks safe enough," Knuckles flashed me a smile.

I grabbed a rose that was lying on the floor. Absentmindedly, I twirled it around in my fingers.

"Look, lover boy. Are you going to get to work or not?" Knuckles snapped, but he was smiling and obviously joking.

I grinned and nodded, "Let's get to work,"

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

Shadow had taken us to a quaint little cafe which I have to say I had never visited. It was like an old 1950's diner which they use in movies a lot. The door made a faint ringing sound when Shadow pushed it open and I looked up to see a bell above the doorframe. There was a bar in front of the counter and lots of little closed-in booths with red leather seats. Shadow sat in a booth by the window and gestured at me to sit down. I placed myself on the seat, while smiling at Shadow. He smiled back, but he looked a little bit sad.

"Want anything, Rose?" He asked, standing up and turning in the direction of the bar. I scanned my eyes over the menu and quickly told him that I would love a chocolate milkshake. He nodded and ordered at the counter.

I looked out of the window as I waited for Shadow's return. A few kids from our school were mucking around outside. One of them had a black over-the-shoulder bag which reminded me of Sonic's bag. I felt a blush decorate my cheeks as I thought about my blue, speedy crush.

I glanced over at Shadow – he was leaning against the counter with an easy smile on his face as he waited, patiently, for the barman to hand him our orders. There were so many things I liked about Shadow: His seriousness, his bad boy persona, his understanding of my problems. He was always there for me when I needed him and he never gave up on me. He was a great friend.

But he wanted to be more than friends.

I breathed out a sigh as I looked out the window once more. I stared at a female tiger who was sorting through her red handbag. Her young son – who couldn't have been older than 6 – was running around her, with a massive grin on his face. He was wearing a black bomber jacket and black sunglasses were pushed up behind his ears. But the thing I noticed about him was the fact that he was wearing bright red sneakers on his feet. One word instantly appeared in my head.

**Sonic.**

I blinked, furiously, before looking out on the other side of the road. A teenage mongoose was walking along the pavement, with a carrier bag in his hand. I placed a hand on my forehead, as the memory of Sonic grinning with a carrier bag in his hand, came into my head.

**I smiled as I remembered how he kept the stolen Chaos emeralds in a plastic carrier bag.**

The diner was pretty quiet and as I hid under my quills, I spied at the customers. There was an elderly couple in the end booth, three girls in their twenties at the counter and two hedgehog boys at another booth. One of the hedgehogs was telling a joke to the other one. His friend laughed, loudly. But I wasn't thinking about the joke. All I could think about was the eye colour of the joke-telling hedgehog. He had a piercing green eye colour.

**But they were nothing compared to Sonic's emerald orbs.**

I thought back to when I had first met Sonic. He had saved me from humiliation in the canteen. I remembered how I had been entranced by his eyes and how I had felt faint at his touch. Now I knew why I had felt like that.

There were so many things I could rant about with Sonic. He was way too cocky, he was a complete player, he could tease you endlessly and be sarcastic, he flirted with lots of girls and he would disappear without a single word.

But that was Sonic. He was cocky, yet modest too. He was a player – but he could tell when you were upset. He could tease you forever – but he would laugh and let you tease him back. He flirted with lots of girls but he wouldn't dream of ignoring his friends for some girl. He could disappear without a single word but he would always come back and make you smile. He was funny, kind, brave, heroic, damn right gorgeous and most of all...he was...

He was Sonic.

And that was when it struck me. I hadn't been sure if Sonic was the one for me – right up until I had thought about all his bad points. The fact was – my life was pointless without Sonic. He wasn't my best friend because he was my soul mate. All those good times I've had with him...he just makes everything feel alright and makes my problems go away. He would manage to make you smile even if your parents had died. He was hope in hedgehog form.

Why?

_Because_ he was Sonic the hedgehog.

And I loved him.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

"Mr Sonic!" I heard Cream call from the front door. Tails, Knuckles and I had just finished threading all the fake roses into the trellis and we were finally done. We raced downstairs to let Cream and Cosmo inside.

"Hello Mr Sonic, Mr Knuckles and Mr Miles Prowler!" Cream called, frowning when Tails blushed.

"Please, Cream. Don't be so formal. It's Tails!" My little brother's cheeks were red as he shot a sly glance at Cosmo. The seedrian was laughing while Cream nodded.

"Okay then, Mr **Tails**," Cream replied, putting emphasis on the word.

"Have you got everything ready then?" Cosmo asked, shifting next to Tails, a little. I felt like Tails was the main man here and Knuckles and I would never get a look in. Not that I minded. Tails deserved the limelight from some girls.

"Yep! We're done! Silver's doing some playlist with love songs on, apparently," Knuckles informed, casually leaning against the wall. Silver raced into the hall, nearly knocking me over.

"Sorry Sonic! But I've done the playlist...again!" He cried, obviously pleased.

I raised an eyebrow, "So, what song did you add?"

"Die young by Ke$ha," He grinned.

I chuckled, "Okay, thanks for that,"

"So, what have you been doing?" Cosmo asked, innocently.

Tails smiled, "I'll show you two,"

As Tails and the girls went upstairs, I turned to Knuckles and Silver, "What the hell am I going to say to Amy?"

Knuckles shrugged, "I dunno. This isn't my area,"

"Rouge seems to disagree," I laughed as Knuckles turned a deeper shade of red, which it turns out, is possible.

"Say what comes from the heart," Silver told me, confidently.

I thought for a second, "How did you ask Blaze out?"

A blush formed on Silver's muzzle, "Oh! Well...umm...I just asked her,"

"Wow...those hints are really helpful, Silver," I muttered while frowning.

Silver bowed, "Much obliged,"

I folded my arms, determined to come up with something to say to Amy which would really show her how I felt, "I guess I'll have to say something in the heat of the moment..."


	30. The things I do for Amy Rose

**Aw man...this is probably the second from last chapter (However, my last update will be an author's note which I hope you will read! It is **_**EXTREMELY**_** important! I will post that on the same day I post the last chapter of M.M.G)...Mobian Mean Girls is coming to an end...**

**This chapter is probably, mainly, about Shadow and his feelings. I feel sorry for the ultimate life form. He deserves better than the heartbreak I put him through...sorry Shadow!**

**Here's a little bit about the sequel! XD I've decided I'm going to call it 'Finally going somewhere'! So, it will probably be out...three days after I finish this one (because I have already typed up the first chapter! :D)**

**And, I've finally decided who the new mean girl for the sequel is! **

**But...you're going to have to wait for the story to find out who it is! ;)**

**So, HUGE thanks to: **The High School Hero, ShadowsAngel1, Numbuh 006, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, brookdalebunny, UKsLaster, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Yasmine155, Super-sonic Iblish, Nickyyy, Mobian Freak, Chaotic hedgehog, Steve993, animeandmangafangirl, ILoveSilverJack, xxeasyxx, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Guest, Dovewing01, CharleytheTitan! **Thank you so much everyone! And thank you to all my favouriters/followers too! XD**

Nickyyy – **I really want a friend like Silver too! I kind of have one...but he's not AS crazy**

Super-sonic Iblish – **That sounds like I good book. I might try and read that!**

UKsLaster – **Aw, thank you! XD Yeah, truth be told, I'm looking forward to seeing what my brain comes up with over the next few chapters! And Let Go is an amazing song ;) And your suggestion will be taken on board! Thank you! :)**

**Okay, so, here is Chapter 30! Enjoy! T.C **

Chapter 30 – The things I do for Amy Rose

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I stirred my milkshake with my spoon, thinking about what I was going to tell Shadow. He had sat down opposite me with a coffee. According to him, coffee made his day go faster.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a two pound coin, placing it on the table and sliding it over to Shadow, "Hey, here's the money for the milkshake,"

Shadow leaned back into his seat, as if he was trying to get away from me, "I can't take that, Rose. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't buy you a milkshake?"

I placed two fingers on the edge of the coin and spun it, sending it twirling over to Shadow, "One that wasn't trying to buy my affections,"

Shadow grinned, "I'm not trying to buy your affections," He grabbed the coin with his first two fingers, stopping it from moving, "I know you well enough to know that it wouldn't work,"

I smiled at him, "That's good then,"

Shadow placed the coin in the palm of his hand and clenched his fist, preventing me from seeing the coin, "I'll be back in a flash,"

He stood up before blowing on his clenched fist. When he opened his hand, the coin was gone.

"Check your pockets," He whispered, heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Doing as he said, I shoved my hand into my left hand pocket. Tissues, lip gloss, mirror...nothing out of the ordinary. I dug into my right hand pocket, gasping as I pulled out a two pound coin which wasn't in there before. I glanced in the direction of the men's toilet and smirked.

"The ultimate life form," I whispered, "_**The**_ ultimate life form,"

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I waited in anticipation to see what Cream and Cosmo would say about our redecoration in Amy's room. If they liked it, then the chances were, she would like it too.

"Mr Sonic! That looks great! Amy will love it!" Cream yelled as she threw herself onto me, pulling me into a death hug. I gave a nervous laugh but I hugged her back.

"Thanks Cream," I gasped out.

"Amy and you are the perfect match!" Cream commented before making way for Tails and Cosmo to come down stairs. Cosmo beamed at me.

"She will love it!" Cosmo told me.

"Thanks," I replied, "But I couldn't have done it without Knuckles, Silver or Tails,"

Tails looked a little sheepish at that comment, while Knuckles just shrugged and smirked. Silver made a peace sign at me and I grinned at them all, before turning to Cream and Cosmo.

"So, girls, have you got any idea of what I can say to Amy?" I asked.

Both Cream and Cosmo shared a glance. Cream folded her arms, "You need to come up with something, Mr Sonic. It's your future girlfriend,"

I rubbed the back of my quills, "Thanks. That really helps my situation,"

"You need to make it come from the heart, Sonic," Cosmo explained, "So, simply reciting what we told you won't sound like it came from the heart,"

I let out a huge sigh, "Thanks guys. I guess you're right,"

Cream smiled in satisfaction, "Well, Mr Sonic, I guess we should head off. Amy will be here soon,"

"Oh yes! We shall go. Leave you to get ready," Cosmo nodded, opening the door and lingering on the doorstep, "Good luck, Sonic!"

The girls waved at us before heading off down the road. Silver and Knuckles took a step closer to the door.

"I guess I should be going too. The master emerald needs me to guard it again. Can't ignore my duties as a guardian!" Knuckles slapped my shoulder, encouragingly, "Go win her over Sonic. Even you can't mess this up,"

I groaned, rubbing my shoulder, "Gee...thanks Knux!"

Silver smirked, "Well, I gotta run too. I wish I could spy on you and see what you'll say – but you'll probably slam me into a wall,"

I laughed, "Not probably. Definitely,"

Silver nodded, heading off down the same road as Cream and Cosmo. After a brisk nod, Knuckles ran in the opposite direction, his dreadlocks blowing in the breeze.

"Well, little bud, I guess you and me can just relax for a bit," I muttered, shutting the door. Tails grinned, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at me.

"No way, Sonic. Have you seen the state of your quills?" My little brother pushed me in the direction of a mirror, which was hanging on the wall. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection.

"Dude...it's me!" I complained.

Tails rolled his eyes, "You have a lot to learn big bro,"

Grabbing my hand, Tails dragged me upstairs and started to attack me with a comb. I yelped as it felt like Tails was scalping me. I sighed to myself as my little bro simply tutted and continued tidying up my quills.

The things I do for Amy Rose.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

By now, Shadow had returned and seated himself back down opposite me. He grinned as I glared at him.

"What?" He asked, innocently, but an air of arrogance was written all over him.

"Loved the magic trick. But I still want you to take my money," I told him, pouting to persuade him.

He laughed, "Okay, I can't resist that face,"

I smiled, tossing the coin to him. He caught it, easily enough. Suddenly, his overly-kind words hit me like a slap in the face.

"Shadow..." I sighed, "We need to talk..."

Shadow's smile faltered, "I know. God, I've been dreading this,"

I reached for his hand on the table. I held it in my own, hoping to comfort him, "Listen, I really REALLY like you Shadow. You're so kind...especially to me. But...I c-can't..."

Shadow squeezed my hand, "Rose...it's alright. It was selfish of me to make you decide,"

"No!" I cried, "It wasn't. I just can't give you the answer you want. Sonic...I..."

"Do you know why I like you so much, Amy Rose?" Shadow smiled, comfortingly. I shook my head, wondering where he was going with this.

"It's because you have such a huge heart. Sonic is lucky – to say the least. By doing this, you'll make Sonic the happiest guy alive and you're saving me from harm. If you had lied and said you loved me – I would have been much more hurt than now,"

I gulped, "But I have hurt you?"

Shadow pulled away, leaning back in his seat, "Not intentionally. And it's an okay-kind-of-hurt, Rose. But please don't let this come between us in our friendship,"

I forcefully shook my head again, "That's never going to happen. You don't get rid of me that easily!"

"That's good to know," Shadow let out a dark laugh.

"Shadow...I just want you to know...it was nothing to do with you. You're an amazing hedgehog and I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend. But I now know...my heart lies with Sonic," I admitted, blushing a little.

Shadow nodded, slowly, "Thank you, Rose. I suppose I always knew from the beginning that you and Sonic were destined,"

I sighed, "I'm not so sure, Shadow. Destined? Yeah right..."

"What makes you say that?" Shadow wore a heavy frown.

"He didn't even turn up to swap Christmas presents with me. I mean, he left me a note but I can't help but feel disappointed. I don't think Sonic feels the same way as I do. How could I expect him to?! He's Sonic the hedgehog! He won't slow down for someone like me..." I muttered the last part, sadly.

"Let me see the note," Shadow demanded. I pulled it out of my bag and slid it across the table to him. His eyes skimmed over the paper.

"Sonic..." I heard him mutter, "Rose, trust me. Sonic feels the same way as you do!"

I shrugged, "Why should he? I mean, I'm just his dorky friend. He could have Sally but he won't because he doesn't want a relationship. Who would you choose: me or Sally?"

"You. Any day," I blushed as Shadow seemed VERY sure of his answer, "Sonic doesn't think of you as his dorky friend. And he doesn't want Sally because she's a bitch!"

I let a splutter of laughter escape my lips, "Maybe..."

Shadow stood up, holding his hand out to me, "And besides, Sonic isn't as closed off as you think,"

Frowning slightly, I took Shadow's hand and followed him as he led me out of the diner. He gave a brief wave at the diner owner before taking me to his bike.

"Here. We need to get somewhere as fast as we can," Shadow held out a helmet to me, which I immediately took.

"Shadow? Where are we going?" I strapped the helmet onto my head and swung up onto the bike, wrapping my arms around Shadow's warm body.

"You'll see," Shadow said with a smirk.

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

I shot up out of my seat when I heard Shadow's bike roar up into the driveway, "Oh no, oh no, oh no! It's her! Tails! Tails! It's Amy! Argh! I can't do this! I physically can't do this!"

Tails grabbed me by my shoulders and stared into my eyes, "Sonic...calm down. Breathe,"

I let out a massive sigh but my heart was pounding as I heard Amy's laugh outside, "No! I can't do it!"

"Yes you can!" Tails told me, "You're Sonic the hedgehog! You can do anything!"

"Don't use the 'Sonic the hedgehog' tactic with me! That means nothing here!" I yelled, but I soon shut up when Tails threw his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh! Come on!" He pulled at my hand and we fled upstairs, into her bedroom. I shot a glance at the surprise before leaping out of the open window and landing on the branch of a nearby tree. Tails was twirling his tails and flying next to me.

"When will you go in?" Tails asked, settling on a branch.

I shrugged, "I dunno. When she enters the bedroom?"

Tails gave a simple nod, "Okay. Listen, Sonic...you can do this! Believe in yourself! It's never let you down before!"

"Thanks little bro," I smiled, "I can always count on you – as well as my belief in myself,"

Tails, seemingly happy with my attitude, pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back before feeling him rise up and unwind his arms from my waist. Giving me a thumbs up, Tails flew off down the road and probably off home.

I suddenly felt very alone.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

"I thought you said we needed to get somewhere quickly? Were you desperate to get rid of me then?" I asked with a slight laugh, as I put my key into the door.

Shadow shook his head, smiling, "Not at all. But you've got a surprise waiting for you,"

I snorted, "What, in my house? Are you sure that the coffee wasn't spiked, Shadow?"

"Hm. Well, I guess I better be off. I'll let you find the surprise yourself," Shadow pulled me into a hug; "I love you, Rose. Don't forget that,"

I gulped, "I won't, Shadow,"

I felt his arms let go of me and when I looked up – Shadow was gone.

I dumped my bag on the floor and headed upstairs, wondering what Shadow was talking about. To be honest, it had been a long day and I didn't really want any more surprises. I just wanted to be left alone.

At least, that was what I thought I wanted until I opened my bedroom door.

**A/C: ****CLIFFHANGER ALERT!**** The confession is in the next chapter! I will get to work on writing the very last chapter of Mobian Mean Girls! And my author note! See you next time! XD**

**P.S. If anyone saw the line from Sherlock that I used, (originally about Irene Adler but Amy says it about Shadow) you are amazing! **

**P.P.S. Oh, I forgot to say, do you want the confession in Amy's P.O.V or Sonic's P.O.V? **


	31. Confessions

**Howdy everyone! A quick update this time! XD**

**Okay, so, turns out, my brain has decided to be awkward and come up with a few ideas at the latest stage. This isn't the last chapter. The next one is. So, we still have one more update after this one!**

**And, my sequel isn't going to be called 'Finally going somewhere'. It's going to be called 'So this is love?'**

**Yeah, I know. My brain is awkward.**

**So, let's get down to business!**

**MASSIVE thanks to: **Super-sonic Iblish, The High School Hero, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, LateRoseRedwall, CharleytheTitan, Poetic Gamer, Mobius Freak, QuirkyRevelations, Numbuh 006, Nickyyy, sugarangel0417, Chaotic hedgehog, Steve993, OptimisticQueenRandom, Yangyang, Mist the hedgehog, UKsLaster, Ashuradahedgehog, shadowofdarkness, LilPurpleHood, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Shadestar16, Dovewing01! **Thank you very much for the reviews, guys! I appreciate it! XD**

**Okay, so, this chapter is the confession. I worked hard to get it right so I hope it's good! It's in both their P.O.V's. And be warned! This chapter is so fluffy it's like a fluff factory in the land of fluff on fluff world!**

**Enjoy! Xxx T.C xxx**

Chapter 31 – Confessions

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

I swung the door open, not expecting to find anything out of the ordinary in my room. I mean, why would there be something different about my room?

I didn't know what to think when I saw the trellis in my room. A wooden grid was screwed to my wall with eleven roses threaded around the wooden planks. Lights were strung up around my room, giving it a beautiful fairy-like glow. 'Amy Rose' was painted onto the trellis, in pink paint. I gingerly walked over to the roses, noticing that there was a note attached to each rose. I began to read all of them and after about 5 seconds, I was smiling, laughing and nearly crying all at the same time:

Note 1: **Hey, Amy! Just wanted to say...well, merry Christmas! And that I will always support SonAmy! Silver the hedgehog XD**

Note 2: **Hi, hun! You're a lucky girl – Sonic has worked hard for this. And let me be maid of honour at the wedding ;) xxx Rouge xxx**

Note 3: **Silver stole my SonAmy comment :P Merry Christmas Amy! I hope our gang stays friend's for life! Blaze :D**

Note 4: **Hiya Amy! You're my best friend and I want you to know that! I just hope that Mr Sonic won't take up all your time and you can come to mine for cooking! Cream x**

Note 5: **Knuckles here. I just wanted to say that I totally called you and Sonic when you first arrived. You've made a big impact on us Amy. There was something missing from our gang until you came along. So thank you for that. K.T.E**

Note 6: **Hi Amy! My brother isn't exactly the best at telling people how he feels, but he's finally doing something right! Visit any time, because I'd love to catch up! Sonia x**

Note 7: **Hey, Amy Rose! It's Manic! Just to let you know, Sonic's confidence is all down to me! Without me, none of this would have been possible. Not that my little bro will tell you that! Anyway, looking forward to seeing you again! ;X Manic xx**

Note 8: **Hey Amy! You won't believe how much Sonic has done to make this! Admittedly, he couldn't have done it without me, Knuckles, Shadow or Silver but he wouldn't admit that. I can't wait to see you in the new year! Miles "Tails" Prowler**

Note 9: **Hello Rose. Thank you for changing my life in many ways. Just let me know whenever you want a lift to school. I know how much you hate walking to school. Shadow the hedgehog xxx**

Note 10: **I told you that Sonic still loved you and I was right! Who do you think could love you so much that he broke into your house and made a rose message board for you? ;) Cosmo the seedrian**

I smiled to myself, stepping back and looking at the beautiful messages. I couldn't help but notice that one rose didn't have a message on it.

Sonic hadn't left a note.

"Before you wonder why I haven't written a message, it's because I have so much to say and a piece of paper wouldn't be able to fit it all in," A voice told me, confidently.

I spun around, staring at the blue hedgehog who had been in my head all day. I had turned down Shadow, cried a thousand tears and created enemies all for this one speedy cobalt hedgehog.

And he hadn't even said hello yet.

"Sonic the hedgehog..." I whispered, forcefully. As a result, Sonic looked a teeny bit nervous, "You have got a hell of a lot of explaining to do,"

"I know, Ames. So let me explain," Sonic sat down on my bed, gingerly tapping next to him and beckoning me to sit with him. I placed myself on the bed, feeling my heart beat faster.

"I understand that you did all this?" I gestured at the trellis, grinning, "Thank you so much. I love it. You are a true friend,"

Sonic shrugged, arrogantly, "Yeah well, it has been said,"

I laughed, wondering why he was looking more and more nervous. His words and comebacks were the same: cocky, funny and quick-witted. But there was something in his eyes. Fear? Sadness?

No...it was nerves.

Why would Sonic the hedgehog be...nervous?

**(...Sonic's P.O.V...)**

Oh man, oh man, oh man. I've never been so scared and nervous in my whole life. I must be out of my mind for doing this. Crazy. Nuts. Not right in the head.

Aw, I miss Tails. He'd know what to do. Calm down, Sonic. You can do this. Just tell the beautiful hedgehog how you feel...

Well that didn't help at all.

"Sonic?"

I looked up, locking eyes with Amy. Her jade orbs were full of concern and I felt bad for putting her through all this pain and confusion. I had kissed Sally, fought Shadow and turned into a blushing idiot all for this girl. I owed it to her, at least, to tell her this.

"Amy..." I breathed, feeling my heart beating faster and faster. I could barely hear anything else other than the sound of my heartbeat drumming in my ears. She must have heard it – it was that loud.

"I...need to tell you something..." I stuttered my words, feeling slightly light headed, "It's probably the most important thing...in my life..."

"Yes? Sonic..." Amy placed her hand over mine, sending jolts all over my body. It felt incredible. And she was just holding my hand, "...you can tell me anything! What do you want to tell me?"

Oh god. She was so pretty when she was confused. She was frowning slightly, with her eyebrows slightly lowered and close together. Her eyes were full of curiosity and I struggled to break away from her gaze.

"I...I..." I struggled to form the words on my lips, again. Suddenly, I had a flashback to when it was Sally's party. When I had kissed Sally and when I had ran after Amy. When I had seen Amy crying and wanted to make her smile again.

When I had kissed her and she had kissed me back.

And I suddenly realised that I so wanted to kiss her again. She...completed me. She made me feel like nothing in the world mattered any more. She was...

I think I'd go as far to say that she was my soul mate.

Wow, when you fall in love...you really fall, huh?

"Amy...I have been trying to tell you this from the first day I met you," I told her, watching her eyes cloud over in anticipation, "The first day I met you – when I helped you up from the canteen floor and took your hand...I felt a spark. Then, at the sleepover, when I kissed you, I was confused why I felt like this..."

"Sonic..." Amy started, as the truth started to hit her.

"No. Listen. I've been shying away from my feelings so long that I think I would burst if I don't tell you them. Anyway, when I invited you for dinner and held you in my arms while staring up at the moon...I felt happier than I have felt in a long time. It was...like fate that you got on with all my family really, really well,"

"Sonic the hedgehog..." Amy tried again, but I cut her off.

"Next, when I sung with you in the duet, I felt...amazing. It was incredible. But, at the party, when I saw you with Shadow...I thought I'd lost you. I was angry. And I know that's no excuse for kissing Sally and I can't express how much I regretted it. When I found you in the park and we...you know, kissed...I felt alive. I just never wanted to let you go. But then I was worried that you didn't like me back. So I did everything I could to win you back. I heard about Shadow kissing you and I did everything I could to try and win your heart. I got everyone to help me because I thought...and I still think..." I looked into Amy's eyes, "I think I love you and I can't live without you,"

"Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy yelled, staring straight back at me. I continued to be trapped by her gaze, but I could feel my heart breaking.

_She doesn't like me. It was all for nothing. She doesn't love me back... _

Amy placed both of her hands on my shoulders, breaking me away from the pain. She smiled and started laughing.

"Wha-?!" I muttered, wondering what she was laughing about.

"That was beautiful and it made my heart fill with joy. But what I don't understand is why you were so blind to the truth, Sonic!" She giggled at my confused look, "I love you too Sonic, you idiot!"

Before I could say anything, she pressed her lips into my own, hungrily kissing me. I closed my eyes, savouring the feeling of her kiss. This is what I had wanted for months. And...I think...Ames likes me back?

_Aw, screw thinking_, I thought and passionately kissed her too, wishing I could never let go of Amy Rose.

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

It was amazing. No other words. Incredible. Mesmerising. Fantastic.

Sonic the hedgehog...Sonic the **freaking gorgeous** hedgehog...was kissing me!

After just telling me that he loved me and he couldn't live without me!

Am...am I dreaming?!

Cause if I am – please don't let me wake up!

Sonic placed his hands on my waist, sending electricity all the way through me. I heard Sonic moan as I touched his lips with the tip of my tongue, tentatively. Sonic opened his mouth, gingerly, because he had never kissed with tongues – like me. I could feel Sonic's tongue darting about on my tongue. Was everything about him quick? (And for all you dirty-minded people...no! Just no!)

It wasn't at all like I had expected. I mean, the idea of someone exploring your mouth with their tongue used to creep me out when I was a kid. But now I get why people like it. It's magical. Not wet or gross. It's...

Well, it's lovely.

I wrapped my arms around Sonic's neck, twisting his blue quills around my fingers. I heard (and felt) him chuckle at my gesture, suggesting he didn't mind it. I never wanted this to end.

Well, until I was starting to have trouble breathing.

I pulled away, only because I needed some air. Sonic leaned back as I caught my breath. He started laughing, rubbing the back of his head.

"Whoa..." He whispered to himself. I giggled, twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah..." I muttered, still feeling like I was going to explode with happiness.

"Well, I think this means that you like me as well," Sonic joked, blushing a little. I couldn't stop smiling – physically. It felt as if I couldn't move my mouth because I was so happy.

"Yeah...yeah, it does," I whispered, staring up at him. Sonic looked like he was going to explode as he struggle to keep himself from grinning.

"You don't know how happy I am, right now," Sonic told me, placing his hand on mine and gently stroking my gloves.

"Yeah, I do," I smirked, confidently, at his confused face.

"How?" The blue hedgehog asked.

I shrugged, "Oh, I just need to measure it against how happy I was when you told me you liked me,"

Sonic laughed, making my heart skip a beat. I suddenly recognised the song that was playing in the background – as if we were in a film.

"Is that...Hey Soul Sister by Train?" I questioned, hearing the familiar, soothing beat which I loved.

Sonic grinned, "Yeah. Silver has an okay taste in music then?"

"Silver chose this song?" I struggled to stifle my laughter at the thought of Silver choosing music for this very moment.

"Yeah. He did an okay job actually. Although, he did call the playlist name 'SonAmy'," The blue hedgehog was laughing along with me, but his face soon turned serious, "That reminds me..."

"Of?"

"Do you want to be called SonAmy with me?"

I frowned, "Huh?"

Sonic gulped, "Well, if we were dating...the gang would call us SonAmy for sure...so, what I'm trying to ask you is..."

It suddenly hit me, "Sonic the hedgehog...I would love to date you,"

The cobalt hedgehog sighed in relief. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever – lime and jade. However, I suddenly saw recognition light up in Sonic's eyes.

"I have something for you!" He cried, leaping off the bed and running over to his black school bag (which was balancing on a branch of the tree outside). He came back with a present wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"Oh no, I can't Sonic!" I told him, "You've already done so much for me!"

"No way. Seriously, this present has caused a lot of trouble," Sonic warned, sitting back down next to me, "And if you feel that way, then think of this as a friendship present and the rest as a boyfriend present,"

I pulled my own present for Sonic out of my bag, "I wish I'd got you more now,"

My boyfriend shook his head, "I'll love it whatever it is,"

We both nodded at each other before starting to open our presents for each other. I gasped at the crystal rose, loving every glint of light which bounced off it and loving every shard of crystal.

"Oh my..." I placed the rose back in its box before tackling Sonic into a massive hug. He gasped but soon gave a happy chuckle, "Thank you so much Sonic! I love it! It's truly beautiful!"

Sonic smiled, "I'm glad you like it. That is the whole reason why I had to-"

I frowned as the blue hedgehog paused, "Why you had to what?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll save that story for another day," Sonic shot me an easy smile, "Now, I wanna open my present!"

I looked down at the present in Sonic's lap, smiling when I saw that he had only opened one end. He proceeded with skimming his fingers under the sticky tape and pulling out his gift. His lime eyes lit up when he saw the first gift.

"Oh...wow..." He stuttered, staring at the chilli dogs which were wrapped in cling film. I had spent ages perfecting them and I couldn't wait to see if he liked them.

Gingerly, Sonic unwrapped the chilli dogs and held one up to his lips. He bit into it, munching thoughtfully. After a couple of tension filled seconds, the cobalt hedgehog started to eat the rest of the hotdog, ravenously.

"So, they're good?" I smiled as Sonic licked chilli from his gloves after eating the whole chilli dog in less than three seconds.

"They are incredible! You are an amazing cook!" He complemented, pulling my second gift out of the paper. He grinned as he held up a Wii wheel controller. He started laughing, loudly.

"I used that to get better at Mario Karts. Now you have a chance of beating Shadow," I told him, happily.

"Thank you so much Ames. I love your gifts," He pulled me close, softly kissing my lips. I would never get used to this wonderful feeling.

"No problem, Sonic," I breathed, still lingering near his lips, "I can't thank you enough for doing all this for me,"

Sonic gave a small laugh, but he kept staring into my eyes, "Trust me, each kiss is seriously making up for anything good I've ever done in my life,"

I giggled, weirdly finding that funny, but incredibly sweet, "You're unbelievable, Sonic the hedgehog,"

"I try," Sonic smirked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my bed, "Come on! Are your parents out all evening?"

"Yeah?" I sounded confused, "Why?"

"Cause I want to start living my life to the full now!" Sonic looked like the happiest thing alive as he picked me up, bridal style, "And we are going out for dinner!"

I snuggled into Sonic's arms, feeling his warm skin comfort me, "Fine by me!"

I felt Sonic chuckle, before kissing my hair and racing out of the house. Adrenaline pumped through my body as we suddenly skidded to a halt.

Well, that was fast.

"We're here!" Sonic pointed towards a quaint little restaurant as he put me down on the pavement. I took his hand and grinned at him.

"Guess what?" He murmured into my ear.

"What?" I loved the warm of his breath on my fur.

"They sell chilli dogs here,"

God, I love him.

**A/C – FINALLY! They admitted it! Man, I enjoyed this chapter. I hope it wasn't too...intimate! Anyway, there is one more update before the end! See ya there! XD**


	32. I loved you the first moment I saw you

Chapter 32 – I loved you the first moment I saw you

**(...Amy's P.O.V...)**

April.

4 months since Sonic and I started going out.

Finally, we had decided to make it known to everyone. Up until now, the only people who knew about us were our close friends. And Sonic's family. I still hadn't actually got round to telling mine.

I seriously needed to do that.

"Amy! You ready yet? Silver and Blaze will be wondering where we are!" Sonic called, banging on my bedroom door. My parents were out (as usual) and I was getting ready for a double date with Silver and Blaze. Sonic had arrived while I was getting ready, but he had gotten bored after about 5 minutes.

"Sonic, we've still got half an hour before the film starts!" I yelled back, smoothing down my hair and glancing at myself in the mirror. I hoped that I looked okay.

I pulled open the door to find Sonic on the other side, leaning against the frame. He stood up when he saw me, before whistling in approval.

"Wow! Ames! You look...wow!" He stuttered, amazed. I giggled, blushing a little.

I was wearing a dress different to my usual red one. It was a white blouse with a red skirt which joined at the hip. I was still wearing my red boots but I had bought a new red headband to tie back my hair.

"Thank you, Sonic. You are most kind," I smiled as Sonic winked at me, giving me a thumbs up.

"No problem, Ames! Just telling you the truth!" He grinned, seemingly happy. At first, Sonic wasn't keen on the idea of having dates with Silver and Blaze. He claimed he preferred spending dates with me, alone (I know! I still can't get over it!) But, over time, he had found himself enjoying our double dates.

Not that he'd admit it.

"You ready, Sonic?" I asked, dancing into the kitchen and grabbing my bag.

Sonic laughed, "Are you kidding? I was born ready!"

I grinned, "I remember a time when you weren't ready,"

"Really? When?" Sonic frowned.

"When I kissed you and told you I liked you, 4 months ago," I informed him, brushing a finger past his lips, teasingly. I could already see a blush forming on his muzzle.

"Jeesh, Ames. Way to make a guy blush," He joked, placing his arms around my waist and holding me close, "But, sure, I wasn't ready. Yet I'm sure as hell glad that it happened,"

"That's good," I whispered.

"You'll never guess who I actually said it out loud to," He smirked, placing a kiss on my ear and gently nipping the edge of my ear with his teeth, sending shivers down my spine.

"Who?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, I told Tails first, but not outright. I first said that I loved you to..." Sonic paused, raising the tension, "...Sally and Shadow,"

I laughed, "No way! When was this?"

Sonic had been kissing my neck, but he paused, with his lips lingering against my skin, "Right after you left Sally's party,"

I gulped. It wasn't a conversation topic which came up very much. We weren't pretending it hadn't happened, but we weren't keen to talk about it. I had forgiven Sonic, completely, but it still hurt to think about him kissing Sally. Sonic, apparently, hated thinking about what he had done and was scared that he would hurt Scourge for nearly raping me on that very night.

So, neither of us wanted to talk about that night. End of.

"Oh yeah?" I tried to act like I couldn't care less about that night, but we both knew that it had struck a nerve. However, I brought my arms up around Sonic's neck and pressed my lips into his cheek, breaking Sonic's thoughts and the sad look in his eyes.

He was obviously thinking about that night too.

"What did Sally say?" I asked.

Sonic smiled, "I don't know. I raced off after you before hearing her comeback. But the look on her face was shocking. And slightly comical,"

"You're evil," I joked, rubbing my nose against his.

He grinned, deviously, "Miss Rose, you have no idea how evil I can be,"

Suddenly, the door burst open, with Silver and Blaze marching in.

"Interrupting?" Blaze smirked, knowingly. Sonic and I sprang apart, slightly embarrassed.

"No! No! Carry on! We finally get to see you two getting it on!" Silver joked, wrapping his arms around Blaze's waist.

"Shut it, Silver," Sonic hissed, but he took my hand in his.

"Are you ready?" Blaze asked, but there was still a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. I could tell that she was just happy and Sonic and I had finally admitted our feelings. She's a brilliant friend like that.

I nodded, "All ready!"

"I was born ready!" Sonic chuckled as he repeated his answer when I asked him that same question. I sighed, as I smiled and followed after Silver and Blaze.

"Hey, I'll race you there, Sonic!" Silver challenged, picking up Blaze in a piggyback and making her giggle.

"Bring it! I'll even give you a head start!" Sonic smirked, picking me up, bridal style. The cat and hedgehog zoomed off, keen to beat Sonic. However, my cobalt boyfriend didn't seem too worried.

"Ready, Ames?" He whispered.

I smiled up at him, waiting for the speed to kick in, "You bet I am,"

"I know this is out of the blue, but..." Sonic gulped, "I love you, Amy Rose,"

I wrapped my arms around Sonic's torso, burying my head into his chest, "I love you too, Sonic the hedgehog,"

**(...)**

"Sal! Sal! Sal!" Suki cried, scampering up the stairs and barging into the chipmunk's room. Sally Acorn was watching the rain scatter onto the lawn, with droplets of water dancing on the window pane.

"Yes, Suki?" Sally asked, gently. She had stared out the window for days now, barely saying a word to anyone.

Slightly taken aback at her kind tone, Suki placed herself on Sally's desk and started to log into her Facebook account.

"I'm afraid, you're going to explode at this," The rabbit admitted, searching for Sonic on her friend list.

"What is it?" Sally asked, not taking her eyes off the scene outside.

Finally, Sonic's Facebook page had loaded up onto the Apple Mac's screen. The blue hedgehog had a cover photo of all the gang – but Suki scrolled past it and clicked on his information.

"Sonic updated his profile," Suki gulped, turning the screen so Sally could see it. The sad-looking chipmunk turned and set her eyes on the screen:

**Sonic the hedgehog**

**Family**

_Miles "Tails" Prowler – __**Brother**_

_Shadow the hedgehog – __**Step brother**_

_Silver the hedgehog – __**Uncle**_

_Knuckles the echidna – __**Grandfather**_

_Rouge the bat – __**Grandma**_

_Cream the rabbit – __**cousin**_

_Cosmo –__**Sister-in-law**_

_Blaze the cat – __**Auntie**_

_Amy Rose – __**Partner**_

"Amy Rose?! Partner?" Sally stuttered. Suki nodded, slowly. She clicked on the basic info section and showed it to her friend:

_**Relationship status: In a relationship with Amy Rose**_

"I'm sorry, Sal," Suki murmured, waiting for the chipmunk's reaction, "You've lost him,"

Sally placed her hand to her necklace, twirling it in her fingers, "I never had him. He told me what he wanted,"

"Sal?" Suki asked, not believing what her best friend was saying. This Sally was so different from the old 'Sonic's-mine-and-I'm-the-queen-of-Mobius-high' Sally.

"Suki, I think Amy and Sonic deserve each other," Sally shot her a weak smile, "Guess I'll have to find someone else to pour my love out to,"

Suki gave a curt nod, "O-okay Sally,"

The rabbit scurried out of the room, probably to go and find Molly and tell her that something was up with Sally. The chipmunk herself turned back to the window and watched the rain fall. In a flash, she saw a blue blur dash in front of her house, carrying something pink.

Underneath it all, Sally had found out that Sonic and Amy were dating a few months ago. All you needed to do was look. The two hedgehogs weren't like all the other couples at Mobius High – they didn't spend every free period making out and Sally was very sure that they both had their virginity. They shared their love in private jokes and occasional brushing of lips.

The chipmunk smiled, sadly. That was the kind of relationship that she wanted. But, if she couldn't have it, then she wanted Sonic to have it with someone he loved, dearly.

"I guess Sonic was right about one thing. Being together was my dream – not his," Sally sighed, "And besides...no one can be a mean girl forever..." 

**(...xox The end xox...)**

**Whoa...Mobian Mean Girls has finished. It feels like only yesterday that I was bored and decided to come up with a Sonic highschool story. I never imagined it would turn out like this!**

**Of course, this story would be nothing without the reviewers who have shaped it into the story that it is today. A story is only as good as the readers who read it. **

**That's why I spent a whole afternoon typing up the names of everyone who reviewed and helped this story to come to life:**

**Infinite thanks to:** hannahtranter16, Poetic Gamer, LateRoseRedwall, Poetic Gamer, ProwerPower85, mszapata13, hannahtranter16, ProwerPower85, LateRoseRedwall, hannahtranter16, Dovewing01, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, QuirkyRevelations, N. Harmonik, LateRoseRedwall, Blazing-SongBird, Blazing-SongBird, Blazing-SongBird, Miss Nobody, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ProwerPower85, sugarangel0417, QuirkyRevelations, LateRoseRedwall, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Blazing-Songbird, sweetpea, 132Shadow, Dovewing01, Sunheart13, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, Blazing-SongBird, CharleytheTitan, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, CharlieTheHedgehog14, ProwerPower85, IStoleYourBanannasSoNowWhat, LateRoseRedwall, Person46, Lilovestails, Blazing-SongBird, CharleytheTitan, sugarangel0417, Dovewing01, LateRoseRedwall, CharlieTheHedgehog14, ProwerPower85, Dovewing01, Nickyyy, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Eli Swafford, Person46, sugarangel0417, CharleytheTitan, Mike Birbiglia, clareybeary137, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, sugarangel0417, Nickyyy, CharlieTheHedgehog14, QuirkyRevelations, LateRoseRedwall, aj, hannahtranter16, CharleytheTitan, high school hero, Kit The Hedgehog, CharleytheTitan, ProwerPower85, Kit The Hedgehog, Nickyyy, Dovewing01, hannahtranter16, Unnoticed, LateRoseRedwall, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Person46, sugarbaby0417, sugarbaby0417, sugarbaby0417, sugarangel0417, Chaotic hedgehog, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, ProwerPower85, ShadowsAngel1, hannahtranter16, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Nickyyy, QuirkyRevelations, Kit The Hedgehog, Anonymous, CharleytheTitan, high school hero, mobius freak, reallyproud458, sugarbaby0417, Dovewing01, CharlieTheHedgehog14, ShadowsAngel1, Nickyyy, CharleytheTitan, LateRoseRedwall, Kit The Hedgehog, hannahtranter16, ProwerPower85, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Stooji, QuirkyRevelations, sugarbaby0417, high school hero, mobius freak, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, sugarangel0417, Christiansoldier5, aj, Chaotic hedgehog, CharlieTheHedgehog14, CharleytheTitan, ShadowsAngel1, QuirkyRevelations, Kit The Hedgehog, ProwerPower85, BiteWorseThanBark, LateRoseRedwall, ilovesilver, high school hero, mobius freak, Agent-Arizona, hannahtranter16, Stooji, Dovewing01, Nickyyy, ShadowsAngel1, CharleytheTitan, clareybeary137, CharlieTheHedgehog14, reallyproud458, Agent-Arizona, Shattered Wolfy, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Midnight Alexis Thorn, Kit The Hedgehog, Mike Birbiglia, DemonGann, QuirkyRevelations, aj, YES, high school hero, mobius freak, LateRoseRedwall, Unnoticed, Stooji, Abby, Crystal Rose The Hedgehog, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Nickyyy, QuirkyRevelations, sugarbaby0417, LateRoseRedwall, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowsAngel1, UKsLaster, Agent-Arizona, Unnoticed, aj, Stooji, high school hero, mobius freak, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Kit The Hedgehog, CharleytheTitan, sugarbaby0417, Chaotic hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Kit The Hedgehog, Nickyyy, QuirkyRevelations, LateRoseRedwall, UKsLaster , sugarbaby0417, aj, angel, WingedPinkBlade, JP, high school hero, mobius freak, CharleytheTitan, Blazing-SongBird, sugarbaby0417, Nickyyy, Aj the human, ProwerPower85, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, Numbuh 006, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, DemonGann, Person46, ShadowsAngel1, QuirkyRevelations, CharleytheTitan, UKsLaster, Xtrapoints, Kit The Hedgehog, Super-sonic Iblish, Super-sonic Iblish, WingedPinkBlade, Stooji, Stooji, high school hero, mobius freak, high school hero, hannahtranter16, Guest, Unnoticed, Unnoticed, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, angel, Maya, , Super-sonic Iblish, Stooji, Numbuh 006, mystery8icarus, ShadowsAngel1, Dovewing01, Kit The Hedgehog, UKsLaster, high school hero, mobius freak, LateRoseRedwall, CharleytheTitan, CharlieTheHedgehog14, QuirkyRevelations, Nickyyy, Unnoticed, ProwerPower85, Chaotic hedgehog, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, DemonGann, Maya, Shattered Wolfy, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, RedShadow29, Xtrapoints, Super-sonic Iblish, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Kit The Hedgehog, Stooji, Maya, Person46, aj, Numbuh 006, LateRoseRedwall, angie, QuirkyRevelations, high school hero, mobius freak, CharleytheTitan, Super-sonic Iblish, Dovewing01, ShadowsAngel1, Numbuh 006, LateRoseRedwall, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Nickyyy, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Person46, high school hero, Mobius Freak, Stooji, Maya, Sasha489, ProwerPower85, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Chaotic hedgehog, LateRoseRedwall, Nickyyy, ShadowsAngel1, Stooji, The High School Hero, Numbuh 006, mobius freak, sugarangel0417, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Super-sonic Iblish, Shattered Wolfy, CharlieTheHedgehog14, QuirkyRevelations, RedShadow29, hannahtranter16, Maya, Xtrapoints, ILoveSilver, OptimisticQueenRandom, Aj the human, Guest, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Stooji, Unnoticed, Dovewing01, Guest, sugarangel0417, ShadowsAngel1, ProwerPower85, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Ad0RABlE BAYBEE, Guest, Stooji, Sasha15, Numbuh 006, Poetic Gamer, Arena Luminati, Super-sonic Iblish, LateRoseRedwall, Nickyyy, Midnight Alexis Thorn, The High School Hero, CharlieTheHedgehog14, Mobius freak, QuirkyRevelations, RedShadow29, Kit The Hedgehog, Mobius Freak, CharleytheTitan, Guest, nightRay103, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Jade, RaeRaethehedgehog, SoulHeart2011, nightRay103, The High School Hero, Mobius Freak, ShadowsAngel1, Stooji, Numbuh 006, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, LateRoseRedwall, QuirkyRevelations, xxfadedscars97xx, Super-sonic Iblish, RaeRaethehedgehog, Sasha15, aj, Guest, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Stormyx, The High School Hero, sugarangel0417, Yasmine155, SoulHeart2011, Numbuh 006, Super-sonic Iblish, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, QuirkyRevelations, ILoveSilver, ShadowsAngel1, djaik-niffsta, CharleytheTitan, aj, Maya, Mobius freak, Generationsonic, LateRoseRedwall, Stormyx, ShadowsAngel1, The High School Hero, Nickyyy, Super-sonic Iblish, Ad0RABlE-BAYBEE, CharlieTheHedgehog14, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie , QuirkyRevelations, dog3, CharleytheTitan, Numbuh 006, maya, aj, LateRoseRedwall, Ashuradahedgehog, Ashuradahedgehog, Ashuradahedgehog, Ashuradahedgehog, Mobius freak, Stormyx, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ShadowsAngel1, The High School Hero, Super-sonic Iblish, Nickyyy, UKsLaster, LateRoseRedwall, Tyson58, CharlieTheHedgehog14, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, CharleytheTitan, Ashuradahedgehog, Sasha15, QuirkyRevelations, maya, shadowofdarkness, shadowofdarkness, Knouge22, Mobius Freak, Cookies, Future Fantasy W, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Numbuh 006, The High School Hero, Nickyyy, Yasmine155, Sunheart13, sonicfan2000, Stormyx, Chrissie the hedgehog, UKsLaster, Mist the hedgehog, Super-sonic Iblish, QuirkyRevelations, Tails, aj, ShadowsAngel1, LateRoseRedwall, Dovewing01, Mobius freak, maya, Techthepsycho, CharleytheTitan, animeandmangafangirl, animeandmangafangirl, animeandmangafangirl, animeandmangafangirl, animeandmangafangirl, , Chaotic hedgehog, Dovewing01, The High School Hero, Poetic Gamer, Chaotic hedgehog, ShadowsAngel1, djaik-niffsta, Nickyyy, Stormyx, Super-sonic Iblish, Numbuh 006, QuirkyRevelations, Yasmine155, animeandmangafangirl, LateRoseRedwall, UKsLaster, Icy Fire 7, Mobius freak, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, ILoveSilverJack, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Mist the hedgehog, CharleytheTitan, The High School Hero, ShadowsAngel1, Numbuh 006, CharlieTheHedgehog14, LateRoseRedwall, brookdalebunny, UKsLaster, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Yasmine155, Super-sonic Iblish, Nickyyy, Mobian Freak, Chaotic hedgehog, Steve993, animeandmangafangirl, ILoveSilverJack, xxeasyxx, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Guest, Dovewing01, CharleytheTitan, Super-sonic Iblish, The High School Hero, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, LateRoseRedwall, CharleytheTitan, Poetic Gamer, Mobius Freak, QuirkyRevelations, QuirkyRevelations, Numbuh 006, Nickyyy, sugarangel0417, Chaotic hedgehog, Steve993, OptimisticQueenRandom, Yangyang, Mist the hedgehog, UKsLaster, Ashuradahedgehog, shadowofdarkness, LilPurpleHood, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Shadestar16, Dovewing01, Stormyx, ShadowsAngel1, Steve993, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, Icy Fire 7, Super-sonic Iblish, QuirkyRevelations, The High School Hero, Dovewing01, animeandmangafangirl, Guest, sugarangel0417, Guest, UKsLaster, LateRoseRedwall, Mobius Freak, Chaotic hedgehog, xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx, Jenny, usawriter36, lydiathetigeropean

**Wow. So many names. And it was worth it. I cannot thank you lot enough. There is a place in heaven for you. (Except for the fact...that I'm not Christian ;D ) There is a place for you in a good place! XD**

**Well...I guess there is only one thing left to do...**

**I do not own any of SEGA's characters. Although I wish I did because they are awesome! ;)**

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVOURTIED/FOLLOWED IS COVERED IN AWESOMESAUCE! **

**And look out for the sequel: 'So this is love'. There will be Major SonAmy (no duh...), Silvaze, Tailsmo (finally!). Minor Knuxouge and Shadamy (Just a teeny bit! ;D) and everything will be just a tad more Mobian meaner! XD**

**I hope to see you at the sequel which will be up soon! So keep an eye out for it! :D**

**May light shine your way to success! **

**Thunder Croft, tearing up a little ;*)**

**P.S. (for the people who wanted to know) Guess what? I'm British ;D **


End file.
